Hechiceras
by Violeta Todd
Summary: Tras perder algo muy preciado, Ginny se ve envuelta en una serie de situaciones que la obligaran a elegir entre el mundo al que siempre a pertenecido y que ya no comprende. Y un mundo nuevo que se abre ante sus ojos y parece tener todas las res
1. Hechiceras

**Resumen:** Tras perder algo muy preciado para ella, Ginny se ve envuelta en una serie de situaciones que la obligan a elegir entre el mundo al que siempre a pertenecido y que ya no comprende. Y un mundo nuevo que se abre ante sus ojos y parece tener todas las respuestas.

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K_. Rowling y W.B._

* * *

**Hechiceras**

La familia Weasley tardo apenas veinte minutos en llegar a King´s Cross desde la madriguera. Se adentraron en la estación y con disimulo atravesaron la barrera hacia el anden 9 ¾, dentro el expreso escupía vapor y hollín y un montón de alumnos pasaban corriendo buscando a sus amigos. Harry y Ron corrieron a buscar a Hermione mientras los gemelos y su padre acomodaban el equipaje.

Rezagada en una esquina, una pelirroja se apoyaba contra una columna aspirando el olor familiar de todos los años y que sin embargo ahora era diferente.

-Cuídense mucho-dijo Arthur antes de que sus hijos abordaran el tren. El hombre pelirrojo había abrazado durante mas tiempo a su hija mientras le susurraba al oído -No tienes que ir si no quieres Ginny-le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello antes brillante y sedoso, ahora opaco y enmarañado.

La pelirroja se dejaba abrazar por su padre sin ninguna expresión en la cara, con ojeras marcadas y el rostro más pálido que nunca. Casi como un fantasma.

Lo cierto era que poco quedaba ya de la vieja Ginny Weasley, poco quedaba de la jovencita alegre y coqueta que sonreía y reía por cualquier cosa.

-No puedo quedarme a estudiar en casa, a Mamá no le habría gustado- y aun cuando por dentro la pelirroja sintiera una punzada en el estomago no mostró ningún sentimiento en su voz. A su padre sin embargo se le empañaron los ojos y abrazo más fuerte a su hija.

La joven ladeo la cabeza para ver a su hermano Ron, que tenía los ojos perdidos en el horizonte, Hermione a su lado tenía los ojos acuosos y Harry mostraba un rostro lleno de pena. Abrazo con apremio a su Papá y subió al tren.

-¡Adiós!-gritaron los gemelos asomándose desde la ventanilla, Ron, Hermione y Harry se despedían saludando con la mano. La pelirroja se apoyo en la ventana y solo observo la figura de su padre encogerse mientras el tren avanzaba con mas rapidez, el tren tomo una curva y Arthur desapareció.

Ron lanzo un suspiro, puso sus manos en sus bolsillo y con la cabeza gacha avanzo por el pasillo con Hermione y Harry detrás de el. Ginny se quedo un momento apoyada en la ventana y finalmente decidió buscar un vagón.

En el camino se cruzo con viejas amistades, con pesar observo que todos sus viejos amigos se codeaban cuando ella pasaba a su lado y susurraban entre ellos, mientras que sus amigas la observaban con ojos tristes y muecas raras en sus labios.

La pelirroja le saco la vuelta a todos los compartimientos donde la gente la señalara, no quería la pena de nadie, a pesar de la desgracia que había caído sobre la familia Weasley, no quería soportar los lamentos ajenos.

En el último vagón, un compartimiento le llamo la atención. Dentro había tres chicas, una de ellas tenía el rostro cubierto por su largo y lacio cabello castaño, a pesar de que aun hacia calor llevaba un enorme abrigo que cubría todo su cuerpo, era apenas un bulto que se acurrucaba leyendo un pesado libro con runas antiguas en su tapa.

La más cercana a la ventana era una chica de color, de cabello negro, corto y lacio, desentonaba entre el grupo, sentada con la espalda erguida, las piernas derechas, las manos en las rodillas y vestida como una persona mayor.

La última estaba sentada vulgarmente con las piernas recostadas en el asiento de enfrente sin importarle que su falda subiera hasta su muslo, llevaba el cabello rubio hasta los hombros, su rostro estaba más maquillado que el de sus compañeras, con un fuerte delineador alrededor de los ojos azules y la boca de un tono rojizo.

Al abrir la puerta las tres habían clavado sus ojos en ella, por un momento pensó en cerrar la puerta y buscar en otro vagón, pero ver a ese trío de chicas tan diferentes juntas le dio una tremenda curiosidad y prefirió adentrarse en el compartimiento.

-Hola, ¿Les importa si me siento con ustedes?-pregunto mientras detenía la puerta para que no se cerrara-El tren va lleno-agrego aunque fuera mentira.

Ninguna de las tres hablo, la pelirroja se sentía cada vez mas intimidada por la penetrante mirada de aquellas tres jóvenes.

-Largo de aquí-susurro la rubia mientras retiraba su mirada de la pelirroja.

Esta dio media vuelta y salio corriendo por la horrible atmósfera que rodeaba la escena. Encontró al final un compartimiento totalmente vacío y espero aburrida la llegada a Hogwarts.

* * *

-Debiste dejar que se sentara- hablo la joven castaña aun oculta tras su libro-Ella podría ser la Cuarta-

-¡No necesitamos una Cuarta Ali!-grito la rubia mientras se enderezaba en el asiento y sacaba un libro de tapa negra y una estrella de cinco picos.

-Necesitamos a otra para que el círculo se cierre Lucy-comento la joven de color-Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste-

-Si queremos ser Wiccas, debemos ser los cuatro elementos-añadió la castaña llamada Ali- El Almanaque anuncio la llegada de algo-dijo mostrando un mapa en su libro-Una plenitud y equilibrio nuevo-

-Y lo mas importante, esa chica es una Weasley, aun que sea una Griffindor, es sangre pura-

Lucy se paro con los puños cerrados arrugando el libro de su mano, molesta porque ambas chicas tenían razón.

-¡Bien!-grito esta vez- Yo me encargo Esme-dijo clavando su mirada en la joven de color-Veremos si vale la pena -agrego sarcástica mientras abría la puerta del compartimiento.

-¿Adonde vas?- la detuvo Esme

-Voy por la gorda de las golosinas, oírlas me aburre- respondió mientras azotaba la puerta tras ella.

* * *

El clima no se defino en todo el trayecto, la lluvia salpico las ventanillas y de vez en cuando el sol se asomaba entre las nubes. Finalmente oscureció y las luces de los vagones se encendieron, el tren aminoro su marcha y todos los alumnos salieron al pasillo. La cabellera roja de Ginny Weasley resaltaba entre las de los demás, la joven se abría paso en el andén hacia la estación.

Rápidamente busco un carruaje libre, la mayoría ya estaban ocupados. La pelirroja avanzo entre estos y comenzó a pensar que tendría que ir caminando hasta el castillo, cuando alguien la llamo a sus espaldas.

-¡Ey! ¡Calabaza!-

Ginny voltio sobre su hombro y se encontró con unos ojos azules y fríos. Las tres chicas del compartimiento tenían un carruaje para ellas solas y le hacían señales para que se acercara.

-¡Ven a sentarte!-volvió a gritar la rubia

La pelirroja dudo un momento pero se acerco y subió al mohoso carruaje, sentándose enfrente de esta.

-Lucy siente lo que paso en el tren-hablo la joven de color-Ella tiene mala leche con todos, no es nada personal-

-¿Quién es..-

-Soy yo-aclaro la rubia- Lucy Flint, Ella es Aliana Gamp-dijo señalando a la joven de cabello castaño que se abrazaba así misma y se ocultaba tras su cabello.

-Llámame Ali-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Yo soy Esme Beurk-dijo la chica de color mientras sacaba una bolsa de golosinas y la pasaba entre sus amigas.

-Mi nombre es Ginny Wes…-intento decir pero fue interrumpida por Lucy.

-Sabemos quien eres. Ginevra Weasley, una Grifindor-dijo la rubia mientras reía burlonamente, un instante después su rostro se puso serio- también oímos lo de tu madre…-

Ante esto Ginny se tenso y levanto la cabeza con brusquedad, para ella la mención de su madre fue una bofetada en el rostro, sin embargo se recompuso de inmediato.

-No quiero hablar de eso-contesto con voz fría.

El carruaje traqueteaba y se balanceaba, pasaron entre los pilares de piedra, ninguna hablo en lo poco que quedaba del camino, la pelirroja clavo la vista la verja de los jardines del colegio.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, Ginny prácticamente salto de este hacia los escalones de piedra que conducían a la puerta de roble, subió con prisa y atravesó el vestíbulo sin regresar la mirada hacia atrás.

El vestíbulo resplandecía por las antorchas y los pasos de los alumnos resonaban, la multitud la arrastraba hacia el gran comedor, donde se celebraría el banquete de bienvenida.

Ginny se dio cuenta que la gente a sus espaldas se inclinaba para cuchichear y señalarla, apretó los dientes para no sacar su varita y lanzarles un moco murciélago a todos esos habladores. Encontró un asiento libre donde sus compañeras de cuarto hablaban sin siquiera mirarla. Se fijo que las tres chicas, Lucy, Esme y Ali caminaban a su mesa y que todos los alumnos les abrían paso con una expresión de miedo en sus rostros, las chicas intimidantes se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin con los asientos de alrededor vacíos.

No presto atención a la selección y mucho menos al discurso de Dumbledore, durante la cena pico su plato sin probar bocado, solo cuando la comida desapareció y todos se levantaron volvió a la realidad, dejando de pensar en aquella mujer rechoncha, de cabello rojo que siempre tenía una sonrisa para ella y que tanto parecía necesitar.

Subió las escaleras de piedra y atravesó el retrato de la dama Gorda con un grupo de alumnos, sin detenerse a escuchar la contraseña que luego necesitaría. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que el trío de oro se sentaba frente a la chimenea, tuvo el extraño deseo de sentarse junto a ellos, sobre todo con Ron que aun tenia una expresión de profunda tristeza en el rostro. Desecho la idea casi al instante y prefirió subir la escalera de caracol y perderse en su cuarto. Ya recostada en su cama, en la habitación completamente vacía, quiso levantarse y escribirle a su madre para que ella con sus sabios consejos, la reconfortara como solía hacerlo siempre que se sentía mal. Ginny se río de su idea. Podía escribirle a su madre es cierto, pero nadie le respondería. _Por que Molly Weasley estaba muerta_.

* * *

**N/A:** Aquí esta el primer capitulo de mi primer fic largo. Se que por ahora no esta muy claro, pero a partir del segundo capitulo todo va a empezar a tomar forma.

Ahora, créanme cuando les digo que no fue fácil para mi tener que matar a Molly, pero era necesario para que la trama y de una vez digo que mas adelante también se sabrá como murió.

Pensaba decirlo después pero creo que es mejor aclararlo de una vez, la historia se inspiro de una película que recientemente vi en la televisión, probablemente ustedes también la habrán visto, se llama _Jóvenes y Brujas (The Craft, 1996)_ que de hecho es ya muy vieja, si la han visto debo aclarar que solo me estoy inspirando de la película.

Por ultimo les pido por favor dejen Reviews y Muchísimas gracias por leer.


	2. Wicca

**Resumen:** Tras perder algo muy preciado para ella, Ginny se ve envuelta en una serie de situaciones que la obligan a elegir entre el mundo al que siempre a pertenecido y que ya no comprende. Y un mundo nuevo que se abre ante sus ojos y parece tener todas las respuestas.

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K_. Rowling y W.B._

_El principio no quedo claro, y por eso publico el segundo cap tan pronto para ver si asi esto se vuelve mas interesante para los lectores. En verdad espero que les guste y si tienen alguna duda o queja estan los Reviews para que me informen. Aqui esta este Cap donde se aclaran un poco más las cosas. _

* * *

**Capitulo 2- Wicca**

Desde esa noche, eran menos el grupo de personas que señalaban a cualquier Weasley en particular. Parecían darse cuenta al fin que señalarlos y verlos con lastima no ayudaba en nada. Tal vez tenían mucho que ver los profesores, o al menos eso pensó Ginny luego de que McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout y muchos otros maestros se acercaran a ella para darle el pésame y le aseguraran que estaban ahí si en algún momento los necesitaba.

Entre otras cosas, Ginny noto que el trío de chicas de Slytherin, descaradamente la seguían, cada vez que la pelirroja levantaba la mirada, era común para ella encontrarse con los ojos fríos de Lucy Flint, acompañada siempre de sus amigas, Aliana Gamp y Esme Beurk, en el comedor, en los baños, en los pasillos y en la únicas dos clases que compartían: Pociones y Transformaciones.

Al ser su quinto año, las profesoras prácticamente los habían sepultado con tareas, la mayoría se quedaban hasta tarde haciéndolos, pues todos pasaban su tiempo libre jugando Quiditch o hablando con sus amigos. Ginny Weasley por su parte pasaba el tiempo encerrada en la biblioteca, adelantando trabajos y tareas sin descanso, siempre consiente que el trío de Slytherin se sentaba en la mesa más alejada con la vista clavada en ella. Al principio le molesto, y falto poco para que les lanzara un moco murciélago, pero pronto sentirse observada por ellas fue algo incluso…normal. Cada dia se parecia tanto al otro que el mes paso volando para la pelirroja.

Finalmente un Sábado en la mañana, se podía oír desde la ventana de la biblioteca como todos los alumnos se divertían en los jardines del colegio, todos menos la pelirroja Weasley, que terminaba un trabajo de astronomía que debía entregarse dentro de dos semanas. Ginny estaba concentrada en terminar de leer sobre las constelaciones cuando los tres asientos vacíos a su alrededor se ocuparon, levanto la vista y se encontró con las tres chicas de Slytherin con sus ojos clavados en ella.

-¿Qué quieren?-pregunto harta de su constante acoso

-Queríamos hacerte una invitación-dijo Lucy mientras tomaba el libro que la pelirroja leía y lo cerraba.

-Estoy ocupada-corto la joven mientras acomodaba las hojas de su trabajo.

-Solo queremos que vayas con nosotras a Hogsmeade-intervino Esme

-No puedo-dijo guardando todo en su mochila y levantándose de la mesa, camino hasta la salida pensando que las tres chicas no la seguían.

Camino por el pasillo y a medio camino escucho la voz autoritaria de Lucy.

-Te esperamos frente a la bruja tuerta si cambias de opinión- Ginny no voltio a verlas y siguió caminando hasta llegar al Gran Comedor. _Si claro_ pensó _ir a Hogsmeade con ese trío, como si no llamara ya la atención_ se sentó en la mesa de Griffindor, tomo un emparedado y jugo de calabaza, dio un trago a la copa y se fijo en sus compañeras que hablaban emocionadas.

-Voy a ir con Stuart-dijo emocionada una de ellas

-Vaya entonces todas tenemos Cita para este Domingo, tal vez nos veamos en el salón de te-comento otra.

Al parecer todo el mundo tenía con quien ir a la villa, Ginny busco instintivamente a su hermano y lo vio al otro tramo de la mesa, y como ya esperaba, sentado junto a el, Hermione y Harry le hablaban mientras este último comía un trozo de tarta de melaza.

La pelirroja pensó en sus opciones, podía ir con el trío de oro, el trío de Slytherin o simplemente quedarse encerrada adelantando tarea. se burlo de si misma al pensar en acompañar a los Griffindors, es cierto que era amiga de Hermione aunque no hubiera hablado con esta en todo el verano y la estancia en Hogwarts, pero hacia ya mucho tiempo Ginny se había dado cuenta que ese Trío jamás se volvería un cuarteto, ellos nunca la aceptarían como amiga.

Había hecho ya todos los trabajos asignados en la semana y la idea de quedarse en su cuarto sin hacer nada no le era en lo mas mínimo atractiva. Solo quedaba la última opción, ir a Hodmage con ese grupo de chicas. Probablemente Ron se molestaría mucho con ella si la veía con alguien de esa casa luego de lo ocurrido ese verano. Al pensar en su madre, los ojos de la joven se empañaron y rápidamente se los restregó con su mano. !_Que diablos!_ se dijo _realmente quiero saber que se traen ese trío conmigo_.

~O~

La mañana siguiente todos los alumnos se reunieron en los jardines para viajar a la villa junto a Hogwarts. La Weasley menor buscaba con la mirada entre todos los alumnos. Vio pasar a Ron, Hermione y Harry e instintivamente se escondió tras una columna, como si estuviera apunto de hacer algo malo. El pasillo comenzó a quedar vacío, y pensando que la habían plantado, camino hacia los carruajes diciéndose que entonces aprovecharía para comprar tinta y papel. Estaba por cerrar la puerta del carruaje cuando una mano la detuvo.

-¿Te ibas sin nosotras?-le pregunto la voz fría de Lucy.

Las tres chicas subieron al carruaje y este comenzó a andar en cuanto la puerta se cerró. Ginny observo que las tres llevaban ropa negra y una cruz colgando de su cuello.

-¿Adónde iremos?-pregunto la pelirroja buscando entablar una conversación.

-De compras-dijo Esme

-No traigo mucho dinero-confeso la pelirroja mientras apretaba el monedero que apenas tenia dos galeones.

Las tres chicas rieron con fuerza

-No te preocupes, tenemos descuento en esa tienda-dijo Ali que llevaba una blusa de manga larga que le cubría todo el brazo.

-¿No tienes calor con eso?- le pregunto Ginny señalando los brazos de la castaña.

Ali cambio su expresión divertida por una de seriedad total y abrazándose a si misma negó con la cabeza.

A su lado sus amigas se vieron entre si y cambiaron de tema.

-¡Oye!-dijo de repente Lucy, y para el horror de Ginny vio que esta observaba fijamente sus muñecas-¿Que te paso ahí?-

La pelirroja quiso responderle que no era su asunto, pero algo la obligo a ser sincera con ellas.

-Me corte las venas-respondió incomoda mientras intentaba ocultarlas tras su espalda.

-Lo siento-dijo Lucy sin la menor expresión de arrepentimiento

-¿Con que lo hiciste?-pregunto interesada Ali mientras tomaba la muñeca de la pelirroja y observaba la cicatriz vertical en ella.

-Con un cuchillo de cocina-

-Lo hiciste mal- dijo la castaña-Yo también me equivoque-agrego-Lo correcto es cortar horizontalmente, no vertical-

la boca de Ginny quedo ligeramente abierta durante unos momentos, completamente desconcertada por el comentario. Se movió incomoda en su asiento, jamás había visto a alguien conversar tan despreocupadamente sobre el suicidio. A ella era algo que aun le apenaba.

Esme y Lucy intercambiaron miradas extrañadas y luego con el seño fruncido hacia Ali.

-!¿Que?!-respondió esta encogiéndose de hombros- Investigue por si acaso-

El carruaje se detuvo y Lucy abrió la puerta.

-Pues hoy aprendiste algo Calabaza-dijo mientras jalaba a Ginny a su lado y le pasaba el brazo por los hombros-Lo sabrás si ahí alguna próxima vez.-

Las cuatro caminaron hasta las tiendas, pasaron a lado de Honeydukes y las tres escobas.

-¿Dónde queda esa tienda a la que vamos?-pregunto preocupada cuando noto que se alejaban de los establecimientos conocidos por ella.

-Esta del otro lado del pueblo, casi saliendo de este-contesto Esme

-Vamos Calabaza has ejercicio-añadió Lucy mientras apresuraba el paso.

-No me llames Calabaza- le dijo la pelirroja alcanzándola

-De acuerdo-le concedió la rubia-Aunque en lo personal me gusta mucho más que Ginny-

-A mi me gusta mas Ginevra-comento Esme mientras se atrasaba viendo una vitrina con túnicas elegantes.

-A mi también- aclaro la pelirroja-pero Ginevra parece nombre de alguien mayor-

-Entonces no eres como Lucy-dijo Ali divertida-Ella odia que la llamen Lucille-

La rubia al escuchar su nombre gruño y le lanzo una mirada con el seño fruncido a Ali que ante esto rió divertida.

-¿A ti también te moleta?-le pregunto Ginny a Ali, esta se encogió de hombros

-No me molesta Aliana, pero desde siempre todo el mundo me llama Ali, todo el mundo menos mi madre-respondió arrugando la nariz al final.

-La única sin problema es Esme, intenta buscarle un diminutivo a ese nombre-dijo divertida Lucy, entonces se detuvo en seco y emocionada tomo la mano de Ginny- Ahí esta, ¡rápido!-la arrastro por un callejón con Esme y Ali pisándoles los talones.

Al final del callejón, había una vieja tienda cuya vitrina tenia una W grande con un ojo sobre ella. Las cuatro chicas se adentraron y Ginny observo con asombro que dentro todo estaba lleno de velas encendidas y libros viejo. Había estantes con sobres de colores y tras un mostrador una mujer con los ojos cerrados hacia símbolos raros sobre una gran vela de color negro. La mujer de aspecto severo y vestido de una forma similar a Treleweny no presto atención a sus clientas que rápidamente se dispersaron por el local. Ginny recorrió unos estantes con Ali, mientras Esme y Lucy veían unos sobres.

La pelirroja observo interesada unos collares con estrellas y lunas en estos.

-Ginny…-le susurro la castaña con un libro rojo en la mano y la vista clavada en la dependiente-Métete esto en el bolso-dijo pasándole el libro.

-No-contesto la pelirroja mientras le daba la espalda a la castaña-Además creí que tenían descuento-

-Si lo tenemos-aseguro mientras levantaba su mano y hacia bailar sus dedos- Descuento de cinco dedos-La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y frunció el seño.-Vamos, el robo es algo natural-le contesto la otra mientras guardaba unas velas en sus bolsillos- Los animales grandes roban a los pequeños-

-Roban para sobrevivir-le aclaro- Además no me gustan los diario-añadió recordando el que tuvo en su primer año.

-Esto no es un diario cualquiera, en este libro anotas hechizos y conjuros de tu propia invención-

-Eso es peligroso-

-No si sabes Latín y controlas tus poderes, anda tómalo-insistió la castaña mientras la dejaba sola y se reunía con las otras dos chicas.

El piso y las paredes estaban hechos de madera, habia candelabros de todo tipo alumbrando el establecimiento. la pelirroja estaba revisando un libro cuando una corriente de aire hizo que una manda al fondo de la tienda se levantara y llamara su atención. Ginny se acerco y se dio cuenta de que tras esta había una puerta con un simbolo extraño de donde sobresalían cuatro piedras de colores ocuros. paso sus dedos sobre esta y cuando coloco la mano en el pomo una mano la detuvo.

-No puedes pasar-dijo con voz autoritaria la dependiente

-Lo lamento, yo no sabía…- intento excusarse

-¿Vas a pagar eso?-pregunto interrumpiendola y señalando el libro

-Si-contesto aun apenada

La mujer tomo el libro de sus manos y camino hasta la caja registradora, la pelirroja se acerco con cautela y tomo una vela roja y otra negra de una canasta.

-¿Sabes usar las velas?-le pregunto la mujer que abandonaba poco a poco su rostro severo.

-Si-contesto la pelirroja- solo enciendes la mecha-

-Eso no es todo, la roja es del amor, la negra es para….espera-la mujer busco entre un estante a sus espaladas y saco un libro-Toma, deberías leerlo-

-No traigo mucho dinero-dijo Ginny rechazándolo

-Es un regalo, de Bruja a Bruja-contesto mientras lo colocaba en una bolsa junto al diario y las velas-Cuatro Sickles- la joven le entrego un galeón, saco el libro que la mujer le había regalado de la bolsa y lo hojeo.

-Sabe yo nunca había leído nada de esto, no es magia negra ¿cierto?-

-La magia no es negra ni es blanca, es las dos cosas, como la naturaleza, tierna y cruel al mismo tiempo- la mujer le regreso su cambio- el bien o el mal esta en el corazon de la bruja. Tu no eres como tus amigas, ten mucho cuidado-

-Vamos Ginny-la llamaron las otras tres jóvenes que ya salían de la tienda, Ginny le dio una última mirada a la mujer y salio detrás de estas.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?-pregunto afuera Ginny mientras seguía a al trío de chicas.

- Me apetece una Cerveza de Mantequilla-Dijo Esme

-A mi igual, vamos a las tres escobas-añadió Lucy caminando velozmente para salir del maloliente y frío callejón.

Las cuatro jóvenes caminaron con prisa por las ya casi oscurecidas calles de Hodmage, aun había alumnos en los alrededores, muchos también se dirigían a las tres escobas.

Ginny reía por los comentarios que hacia Lucy, vulgares y a la vez divertidos. Estaba riendo como hace mucho no hacia, sentía que un enorme peso abandonaba sus hombros, que cada respiro era mas natural y no forzado y cortante.

Pronto todo se vino abajo y la tensión volvió cuando cruzo una mirada rápida al frente y a lo lejos distinguió la cabellera encendida de su hermano. Paro en seco y se quedo parada en media calle, las Slytherin se dieron cuenta y voltearon sobre sus hombros.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Esme

-Yo…yo…-la pelirroja buscaba una buena excusa para no ir a las tres escobas, su mirada iba de las jóvenes a su hermano que estaba absorto a ella.

Lucy pareció darse cuenta, y contrario a lo que la pelirroja esperaba, una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo sus labios y regreso hacia ella tomándola del brazo.

-Saben, de repente se me ocurrió una gran idea- dijo mientras las llevaba en sentido contrario a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts. –Como todos van a estar ocupados en la Pub, por que no le damos una rápida visita a la vieja de Balk- Termino mientras Aliana y Esme sonreían de forma muy parecida a la suya.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Ginny mientras se dejaba arrastrar por la rubia

- Tu síguenos y veras-

Las jóvenes caminaron calle abajo, no muy lejos donde algunos negocios estaban cerrados, una tienda de túnicas que Ginny nunca había visitado por costosa, la ventana tenia escrito _Túnicas Balk_ y un letrero de cerrado en la puerta.

-No esta abierto-dijo Ginny como si sus acompañantes no se hubieran dado cuenta.-Tal vez podamos venir la próxima vez-la pelirroja quiso regresar por donde habían ido pero la mano de Lucy la detuvo.

-No estamos haciendo una visita amistosa- aseguro mientras se agachaba y rascaba el camino de piedra.

-Entonces que vamos a…-Ginny dejo de hablar cuando vio que Lucy les entregaba unas enormes piedras a Ali y Esme, la rubia busco otra piedra y cuando la encontró se la entrego a la pelirroja.

-A la cuenta de tres…-susurro Lucy mientras estiraba el brazo tras su espalda y tomaba vuelo. A su lado las otros dos Slytherin hacían lo mismo.

-¡Esperen!-grito asustada la pelirroja presionando con las dos manos la piedra- ¡No podemos hacer esto!-

-Oh si podemos-aseguro Lucy- Esa Bruja nos corrió de su tienda el curso pasado-dijo con odio-Se merece esto y mucho mas, ¡Adelante!- añadió mientras sus ojos brillaban suavemente. Una extraña semisonrisa había cruzado sus facciones.

Para Ginny todo fue en cámara lenta, ella no entendía la razón de esa broma, y no es que nunca antes hubiera jugado alguna, pero en su vida había dañado propiedad privada, esto estaba hiendo muy lejos.

Sin embargo, había algo ahí, una voz que le gritaba en el oído que no había nada malo en lanzar una piedra a una tienda.

Ginny sintió que una involuntaria tensión se apoderaba de ella y apretaba los músculos de su estomago y su espalda. Vio que Lucy movía la boca _1…2…_ Ginny apretó la piedra con fuerza. Una ola de adrenalina la rodeo y toda tensión desapareció, humedeció sus labios y fijo su vista en una ventana.

-¡3!- grito Lucy

De su boca salio un sonido ahogado que podría haber sido una especie de grito, se inclino hacia delante y tiro la piedra con todas sus fuerza. Durante un momento se quedo inclinada, escucho claramente como una tras otra, las piedras se estrellaban con el vidrio. Levanto la vista y escucho las risas ahogadas de sus compañeras.

-Yo…-comenzó.

Entonces un sonido la hizo estremecerse, Lucy reía a carcajadas y se tomaba el estomago como si le doliera, se escucho como un sordo estrépito que hizo eco por toda la calle, la tierra vibro y una oleada de adrenalina paso por todo el cuerpo de Ginny, en su mente solo estaba la sensación de arrojar la piedra y sentir que estaba haciendo algo malo por primera vez en su vida, el deseo destructivo se apodero de su mente y extrañamente deseo tener millones de piedras para arrojarlas contra el establecimiento. Y entonces….cayeron como lluvia. Las piedras se precipitaron sobre el techo de la tienda, sobre el patio trasero y delantero, golpearon la puerta exterior de enfrente, cayeron sin piedad, produciendo un estruendo como el de una campana. Una golpeo un tubo de desagüe y lo hizo precipitarse al suelo. Otras perforaron el techo y cayeron en el desván. Con cada golpe, el techo producía un enorme crujido y se alzaba una columna de polvo. Las que golpeaban el suelo hacían vibrar todo. Unas caían incluso a sus pies.

De pronto todo acabo. No se oía ningún ruido en la calle. Pero uno podía ver como los vidrios de las ventanas, el acapárate y el de la puerta estaban hecho añicos y las túnicas de este salpicadas del cristal.

Una luz se encendió en lo alto de la tienda y pasos apresurados se escucharon dentro de esta. Ginny tenía la vista fija en la primera ventana que había quebrado, incapaz de definir sus sentimientos, sintió que una mano la arrastraba. Mientras se alejaba tuvo una visión más grande del daño. Las risas a coro la hicieron volver a la realidad y se dio cuenta que Esme la jalaba de la muñeca hacia el bosque junto a la villa. Habían destruido una tienda, sin siquiera moverse.

-¡MERLIN!-escucho la voz de una mujer gritar mientras ellas se perdían tras los árboles.

Las risas se hicieron más fuertes, corrían con rapidez y agilidad, Ginny pasó entre los árboles y ni siquiera sintió miedo cuando al adentrarse mas al bosque la oscuridad se hizo más grande.

-¡Merlín! ¿Nos sigue alguien?-pregunto Esme mientras detenían la huida en medio de un Claro.

-La hemos hecho pedazos, ¡Merlín! Callo una lluvia de piedras y hemos sido nosotras-Jadeo Ali.

-Puede que si o puede que no-contesto Lucy mientras arrojaba su mochila contra un árbol y se sentaba en el pasto.

-¡Claro que si!-replico la castaña- Yo pensé en una lluvia de piedras, que cayeran millones de piedras-aseguro mientras movía sus manos nerviosa.

-Yo también lo pensé-apoyo Esme

-Y yo también pero no tiene nada…-comenzó la rubia pero Ali la interrumpió clavando sus ojos en Ginny.

-¿Tu también lo has pensado?-le pregunto

Ginny que aun tenia la garganta seca asintió con la cabeza segura y dijo un débil "Si".

-¡Ya esta chicas! ¡Ginny es la cuarta!-continuo emocionada la castaña- Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste, podemos provocar cosas, es verdad ¡Lo digo enserio!-

-Chicas esto es muy extraño-dijo la pelirroja negando con la cabeza y abrasándose a si misma.-Además…lo que hicimos no esta bien…-

-Si pero…-comenzó Lucy-Esa mujer se lo merecía, fue una pequeña venganza-aseguro mientras buscaba entre sus bolsillos y sacaba una botella de color violeta y le daba un trago.

-¡Chicas! Quizás ahora el nos escuche-dijo Esme al momento que se sentaba y le quitaba la botella a la rubia.

-¿Quien?-pregunto Ginny.

-Phorthos…-contesto Ali mientras recibía la botella.

-¿Quién es?... ¿Es un dios?-Pregunto mas desconcertada.

-No claro que no…el es mucho más que un dios-dijo ahora Lucy.

-No lo entiendo…-se disculpo mientras se acomodaba mejor en el suelo.

Las jóvenes Slytherins intercambiaron miradas y luego le pasaron la botella que habían estado tomando entre ellas.

-Esto va a ser largo-le aseguro Esme mientras cambiaba de posición.

Ginny dudosa recibió la botella, olfateo su contenido, acerco su boca y no muy segura tomo un sorbo, el liquido paso por su garganta, quemándole y a la vez reconfrontando su estomago; cuando la sensación termino su boca se arrugo y algunas gotas se escaparon de sus labios, comenzó a toser.

-¿Nunca habías tomado Whisky de fuego?-le pregunto con el seño fruncido la rubia

Ginny que aun se ahogaba negó con la cabeza y tosió un poco más.

-Bien, pero apuesto a que ya te sientes mejor-la pelirroja asintió aun con la mano cubriendo su nariz y boca. Y la sensación de tener fuego en ellos-Ginny…-comenzó la rubia de nuevo, con una seriedad palpable en el rostro y nunca antes vista por la pelirroja- Supongo que tu sabes que ahí muchos tipos de magia, Magia Blanca, Antigua y…Negra-agrego con una voz sombría al final

La pelirroja asintió dando a entender que la escuchaba, aunque la mención de esta última la ponía tensa.

-"A nosotras nos enseñan desde que entramos a Hogwart, la Magia Blanca, Hechizos con varita, Pociones y encantamientos básicos-Lucy se levanto y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor-Pero que ahí de nuestro origen-

La pelirroja arrugo el seño

-Creí que eso veíamos en historia de la magia-

-¡NO!-grito Lucy mientras apretaba los puños, Ginny levanto un brazo asustada por la reacción de la chica-Yo hablo de nuestro verdadero origen, hablo de ser brujas de verdad, hacer magia sin necesidad de usar varita-dijo mientras ponía ambas manos frente a ella-Usar solo el movimiento de nuestras manos, hacer fluir la magia a nuestro antojo, ¡Sin limitaciones!-

-Hacer pociones y Hechizos verdaderos-dijo Esme interrumpiendo el monologo de Lucy- ¡Aprender sobre brujas de verdad!, Brujas que eran temidas por su gran poder-

-¡Ser capaz de invocar a los espíritus!-continuo Ali

-Solucionar todo con Magia-hablo de nuevo la rubia con voz mas pausada

-No podemos usar la magia todo el tiempo-interrumpió la pelirroja

-¡Claro que si! ¡Es el derecho que se nos dio! Nacimos Brujas y es nuestro deber usar nuestros poderes a nuestro antojo-

Ginny se quedo callada procesando lo que le habían dicho, aun sin entender por que le explicaban eso.

-Chicas no les entiendo….por que me dicen todo esto-

-Queremos que entiendas todo antes de que te propongamos algo..-Tento Esme con cautela.

-Nosotras queremos ser Wiccas-intervino Lucy, las otras la vieron molestas por la intervención

-¿Que?-dijo Ginny sin entender

-¡Wiccas!-repitió la rubia-Brujas que usan la naturaleza a su favor. Buscamos aprender más de lo que nos enseñan aquí, queremos saber más de nuestra cultura, ser brujas completas, brujas de verdad-

-¡Pero chicas de que hablan!-dijo la pelirroja exasperada-¡Ya somos brujas!- agrego con una risilla nerviosa

-¿Qué no oíste nada de lo que dijimos?-pregunto molesta Esme-Venimos aquí para aprender lo mismo que las generaciones pasadas y futuras, nos controla un entupido ministerio que solo sirve para limitar nuestro poder-

-Cuando deberíamos poder usarlos cuando quisiéramos….-intervino ya en un susurro la rubia

Ginny pensó con mas claridad, y tuvo que admitir que las jóvenes tenían razón hasta cierto punto, pero no entendía por que la ansia de poder, por que la necesidad de aprender mas.

-De acuerdo, pero… ¿Como cuadro yo en esto?-

-Acabas de contestarte-dijo la rubia- Para poder ser Wiccas, debemos ser un grupo, un Cuadro-añadió mientras hacia el símbolo con sus dedos índices.

-Los cuatro puntos cardinales-hablo Ali-Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste-

-Los cuatro elementos-dijo ahora Esme-Agua, Tierra, Aire y Fuego-

- Aun no entiendo del todo….tengo una última pregunta-

-Adelante-la alentó Lucy

-¿Por que yo?, es decir…ahí chicas incluso mas listas que yo…Hermione Granger por ejemplo-

Las jóvenes guardaron silencio y Esme se inclino para poder ver cara a cara a la pelirroja

-Ginny no todas pueden ser Wiccas…ahí que…ahí un requisito para serlo-

-¿Y Cuál es?-

-Nostras cuatro tenemos algo en común, y es eso lo que nos da derecho a convertirnos en Verdaderas Brujas-hablo Ali moviéndose incomoda.

Ginny un poco perdida analizo las palabras y arrugo el seño al darse cuenta de que hablaban.

-Somos sangre limpia-razono mientras se tensionaba.

Las tres asintieron, Ginny se levanto y les dio la espalda mientras regresaba al camino de Hogsmeade

-¿Adonde vas?-escucho que decía Esme

-¡Ustedes me asustan!-le respondió-¡Y yo no tengo esos prejuicios!-

-Que no te das cuenta de la oportunidad que estas dejando pasar-la voz de Lucy en sus espalda se acercaba cada vez mas-Si te vuelves una Wicca con nosotras, seremos las alumnas mas poderosas del colegio, tu sangre es impecable, igual que la nuestra, nunca antes había ávido un grupo como el que podríamos formar-

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto parándose en seco

-Eres una Weasley, Esme una Beurk, Ali una Gamp y yo una Flint, nuestras familias son las mas antiguas del mundo mágico y casi extintas, tu eres una combinación de la mejor sangre, ¡Por tus venas solo corre sangre mágica!-Lucy se acerco a su oído- date cuenta de lo que estas dejando ir…-susurro causándole un escalofrío a la pelirroja que no había volitado a verla, de haberlo hecho habría notado los ojos enloquecidos de la rubia.

-Lo único que veo aquí son prejuicios y mas prejuicios, la sangre no te hace un mejor mago-aseguro mientras continuaba su marcha mas aprisa, esta vez no sintió a Lucy seguirla, pero esta no se guardo sus comentarios.

-Si te vuelves una Wicca, podrás hacer todo lo que quieras-dijo con voz pausada y queda-¡Incluso traer a los muertos!-

Lucy había jugado una carta fuerte y había hecho que la pelirroja se parara en seco por segunda ocasión, el silencio que solo se interrumpía por el cantar de un grillo inundo el espacio. La pelirroja trago duro y siguió caminado en aquel silencio con el único sonido de sus pisadas sobre el pasto húmedo y con la mente perdida en las palabras de la rubia.

Ginny llego al camino cuando todavía quedaba un poco de luz y corrió hacia los carruajes con las palabras de Lucy resonando en su cabeza _Traer a los muertos, traer a los muertos, Traer a…mamá._

……………………………………………………………………………………………_._

Ninguna de las jóvenes hablo cuando Ginny abandono el bosque, Lucy aun estaba de pie donde la había dejado la pelirroja, Ali y Esme seguían sentadas en el pasto.

-La necesitamos-rompió el silencio Ali

-Como a una patada en el estomago-dijo fría Lucy

-Volverá-aseguro Esme mientras se levantaba y recogía sus cosas

_Y Esme no se equivocaba…._

* * *

**N/A:** ¡¡Hola!! Bueno aquí esta El segundo capitulo de este fic y espero que lo estén disfrutando.

Ahora, debo aclarar que el termino Wicca no me lo saque de la manga y realmente si existe un tipo de magia donde estas usan la naturaleza a su favor. La verdad he tenido que investigar mucho sobre el tema, y de aquí en adelante usare datos verdaderos que probablemente distorsione, como hice ahora. Por ejemplo,Yo pongo aquí que solo las mujeres pueden ser Wiccas, esto es falso (supongo que mi lado Feminista salio a la luz cuando escribí esa parte jeje).

Realmente es un tema interesante, pues en realidad, Wicca es por lo que entendí, una religión, que incluso hoy día se practica. Yo no busco influenciar a nadie, por que yo no practico o soy experta a este tema, pero lo uso como un medio de desarrollo para mi fic. Muchas gracias por leer.


	3. Esme

**Resumen:** _Tras perder algo muy preciado para ella, Ginny se ve envuelta en una serie de situaciones que la obligan a elegir entre el mundo al que siempre a pertenecido y que ya no comprende. Y un mundo nuevo que se abre ante sus ojos y parece tener todas las respuestas._

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K_. Rowling y W.B._

Ciertamente, la idea de los OC nunca había llamado mi atención. Con eso me refiero que en su mayoría, evitaba fics que tuvieran este tipo de personajes, o al menos lo hacia antes de escribir este fic.

En su momento debo confesar, Lucy había sido Pansy Pakirson, Esme fue Daphne Greengass y Ali, Millicent Bulstrode (lo se, la idea no paresia tan mala), pero cuando llegue al segundo cap, simplemente no pudo seguir así, me di cuenta que no podía usar personajes creados por Rowling. no podía usar esos personajes. (Además de que estas tres eran un año mayor que Ginny) simplemente, no pude. Y así caí en lo que nunca quise. Los OC. Pero no mal entiendan. Ahora ya no lo veo de la misma forma, y esto más que disgustarme me ha hecho abrirme a cosas nuevas. Los OC cambiaron de ser molestos personajes innecesarios a herramientas claves para que el autor pueda desenvolverse.

Habiendo ventilado mis dudas y molestias, espero que le den una oportunidad a este fic que si bien tendrá sus errores a la larga (Tengo pensado publicar al menos 20 cap) deben recordar que equivocándose uno aprende. En mi caso aprenderé a escribir mejor y a entretener mas a las personas que me leen, por que aunque se supone que no recibimos nada a cambio de esto, un Review que confirma que la historia se lee y se disfruta hace que todo el esfuerzo (por que escribir para mi al menos es un esfuerzo en el sentido de que a veces en lugar de disfrutar mi tiempo libre en la escuela me voy a la biblioteca para pulir los capítulos que ya tengo escritos) valga la pena.

(solo para los que no sepan OC viene siendo Original Character (Personaje Original) que en este caso son Lucy, Esme y Ali)

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3****- Esme **

Después de que los alumnos regresaran al castillo, una fuerte lluvia callo sobre Hogwarts, con truenos que erizaban la piel de todos.

Una joven de color y cabello negro se había separado de las amigas que la acompañaban, una rubia y una castaña, con la excusa de que quería ir a Cenar antes de bajar a la Sala Común.

Esme Beurk entro por la puerta del Gran Comedor con paso firme y la cabeza en alto, como le habían enseñado.

La joven se sentó apartada de sus compañeros, tomo un pedazo de tarta y jugo de calabaza. La tarta de chocolate era su favorita, siempre le gustaba comerla lentamente, pero en esos momentos buscaba la mayor rapidez posible, pues podía ver por el rabillo del ojo a sus compañeros de casa burlarse sin descaro de ella. Señalándola, riéndose, haciendo muecas y burlas. Y aunque _Siempre_ había sido así, Esme _nunca _había acabado de acostumbrarse.

Esme Beurk siempre había sido demasiado madura para su edad, ella jamás había experimentado aquellos síntomas de la Pre-adolescencia o de esta misma. _Jamás_ se había acomplejado o molestado por sus imperfecciones. Esme era cualquier cosa, pero tonta, no era una de ellas. Madura e Inteligente, lo peor para sus compañeros, el perfecto blanco para las bromas.

Cuando la Joven entro a Hogwarts, lo hizo llena de un conocimiento mucho mayor al de sus compañeros, pues sus padres, Jerome y Chandria eran conocidos en el mundo mágico por ser tan cultos como austeros. Una familia llena de retraídos, pensó divertida.

Después de algunas clases, los profesores no se guardaron el comentario que ahora siempre estaba de boca en boca. Que Esme Belvina Beurk era una versión Slytherin de la Griffindor Hermione Jane Granger. No se necesita decir que el comentario a Esme mas que halagarla le había molestado de sobremanera.

Esme se levanto cuando termino la tarta, mientras la comida desaparecía y los demás alumnos también se levantaban, se hizo el mismo ajetreo en la puerta del comendar de siempre, la chica espero paciente a que las filas avanzaran. Antes de salir observo a la distancia la enmarañada cabellera de Granger, acompañada de un pelirrojo hermano de Ginny y de Harry Potter. Llamo su atención pues apenas hacia unos minutos pensaba en ella con odio al ser comparadas, aunque en realidad jamás hubiera intercambiado palabras con la Griffindor.

La pelinegra ya había pasado por la puerta cuando sintió que alguien golpeaba su hombro y una cabellera rubia se estrellaba con su rostro. En lugar de saltar molesta, Esme rodó los ojos, sabía perfectamente quien la había empujado.

-Ahí lo siento-dijo una voz chillona- Ah! Eres tu-siguió con voz ahora cortante

Lavander Brown había agitado su larga y rubia cabellera para observar desafiante a Esme, esta contraria a lo que todos hacían ante la mirada de la Griffindor, no se encogió ni se sintió cohibida ante su cara de asco.

-¿Por que haces esto Brown?-le pregunto la pelinegra, harta del mismo monologo que le hacia la rubia cada vez que la veía- ¿Te crees graciosa?-

-¿Quieres saber por que?-pregunto ahora Lavander seguida por Parvati que soltaba risitas tras su amiga

-Si-contesto Esme-Me gustaría saber por que-

-Por que no me gustan las Mortifagas-contesto con falsa inocencia, mientras giraba sobre sus pies y reía junto a su amiga perdiéndose en el pasillo

_Mortifaga_…… ¿Cuántas veces la habían insultado llamándola así?, ya había perdido la cuenta, pero todas y cada una de esas veces, le había dolido en su Orgullo y su corazón. Por que aunque los demás parecieran no saberlo. Esme Beurk tenía un corazón y sentimientos. Y sabia perfectamente que ella no era culpable de las acciones de su abuelo Herbert en el pasado, no, no era su culpa que su abuelo hubiera caído en las redes de Voldemort. Su padre no lo había hecho pero parecía que los demás no se daban por enterados. Esa era ella, una odiosa sabelotodo descendiente de Mortifagos, con una molesta Lavander Brown que se lo recordaba cada vez que se la cruzaba por un pasillo, lo que era muy seguido. Esme creía que Lavander lo hacia apropósito, antes no habría sido capaz de creer que una chica desperdiciara su tiempo solo para hacerla miserable, pero después de conocerla a ella, no estaba tan segura.

La joven apretó los labios y lanzo una última mirada por donde minutos antes había desaparecido la Griffindor rubia, apretó los puños y salio disparada hacia su sala común. Pensó que muy pronto, cuando Ginny aceptara formar el Cuadro, la primera persona con la que probaría sus poderes seria esa rubia estupida, no sabía aun que le haría, pero se aseguraría que pagara por haberse metido con ella.

Cuando llego a las mazmorras y cruzo la puerta de la sala Slytherin, dejo de lado sus pensamientos de venganza, Lucy estaba parada observando fijamente la chimenea, algo se quemaba dentro de ella. Esme quiso saber que era, pero los ojos azules y fríos de Lucy lo dijeron todo. Acaba de recibir una carta de su padre.

* * *

**N/A:** Corto ¿verdad? la razón es que quiero que conozcan un poco a los personajes que he creado y bueno esto es lo que resulto. Cuatro Cap que voy a publicar por dia y que espero disfruten.


	4. Ali

**Resumen:** Tras perder algo muy preciado para ella, Ginny se ve envuelta en una serie de situaciones que la obligan a elegir entre el mundo al que siempre a pertenecido y que ya no comprende. Y un mundo nuevo que se abre ante sus ojos y parece tener todas las respuestas.

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K_. Rowling y W.B._

* * *

**Capitulo 4- Aliana **

Aliana Gamp pasó la puerta de la Sala Común desapercibida para todos. Siempre había sido así, una sombra o un simple murmullo para los demás. Así había sido y lo seria siempre.

Tras intercambiar unas palabras con su compañera, Ali subió por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios, dejando atrás a Lucy que revisaba su correo. Llego a su habitación decorada con Gris y Verde, las otras dos alumnas con las que compartían cuarto aun no subían.

_Estaba __Sola_

Aliana tomo la toalla que estaba en su baúl junto a un tarro de crema del tocador y se adentro en el baño. Dentro se sentó sobre el retrete y se quito el suéter de encima, tuvo especial cuidado al retirar las mangas, aun después de tantos años, le dolía.

Dolía ver aquellas cicatrices que nacían en sus dedos y terminaban en sus omoplatos. La piel arrugada, roja y marchita…..acaricio un brazo con su mano y un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo. Era como sentir las llamas de nuevo en ellos.

Aliana Carlie Gamp había sido una niña tan bonita y segura de si misma. Y ahora solo era una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. La joven castaña observo su ropa, siempre lo mismo, usar suéters, con frío o calor, no había opción para ella. Usar guantes largos, que cubrieran lo suficiente, nunca usar blusas de tirantes, y siempre ponerse esa estupida crema que tenia en sus manos y que realmente en su opinión, no servia para nada.

Nada funcionaba, las cicatrices no se iban, jamás se irían. El fuego las había tatuado, el fuego hecho por magia negra….

_Sola_

Ali aun era muy joven cuando su padre experimento con la magia negra, ella apenas y tenia 9 años cuando el se había "encerrado" en su despacho practicándola. A ella aun le cuesta trabajo recordar con exactitud que fue lo que paso esa noche, por que en su mente solo puede verse así misma caminando por los pasillos de su casa, ir al despacho de su padre y abrir la puerta de improviso. Entonces todo se vuelve negro, y la piel le arde. Es un recuerdo que siempre a estado ahí, pero de cierta forma, bloqueado. Y que Ali solo puede asegurar paso, por las marcas que tienen sus brazos.

Las heridas de Magia negra son difíciles de quitar, en su caso, imposible. Y desde entonces ella tiene ese Algo. Ese Algo que la hace sentirse insegura, con el temor de que en cualquier momento alguien mencione sus marcas, que sientan asco y se burlen de ella. Desde entonces esta ese Algo que la hace creer que todos pueden ver a través de la tela y ven como su propio padre la a marcado de por vida.

_Sola_

Y va cayendo en eso, con más profundidad, con más velocidad. Y siempre pasaba lo mismo, le dan ganas de estallar en lágrimas, aullar o arrancarse ese Algo del cuerpo y golpearlo, estrellarlo. Matarlo.

Por que solo así podría vivir sin la constante opresión en el pecho, sin la sensación de creer que esta escondiendo algo, que tiene un secreto oscuro y horrible, un secreto que se guarda bajo su ropa negra y holgada para no lastimarse.

Vislumbro su reflejo en el pequeño espejo redondo que había colgado sobre el lavabo.

Se odiaba, odiaba todo de ella, odiaba su rostro y sus ojos inexpresivos. Odiaba su cabello seco y sin brillo. Odiaba sus cicatrices, que la hacían vulnerable y aun más fea.

_Sola_

Observo con detenimiento su reflejo por última vez. Pues este cayo al suelo y se hizo pedazos cuando Ali lanzo el tarro de crema para cicatrices hacia el. El marco quedo en el suelo. Viéndola fijamente, como un ojo cegado. Un ojo de su realidad.

Entonces pensó en Phortos, el todo poderoso Phortos, capaz de hacerlo todo. Quiso pedirle ayuda como hacia cada noche desde que sabia de su existencia. Pero sabía que nada funcionaria hasta que Ginevra aceptara formar parte del grupo. Suspiro resignada.

Si tan solo pudiera deshacerse de las cicatrices. Ella podría estar……

Si tan solo pudiera invocar a Phortos y tener los poderes para al fin estar….

Si se volvía una Wicca, ¡Merlín! Ella podría estar…

_Viva_

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno..como dije, publicare estos capitulos por dia por que son muy cortos y solo son para que conoscan mejor a estos personajes.

Estoy un poco decepcionada con los Review, pero bueno, espero que si la historia avanza la disfruten.


	5. Lucy

****

**Resumen:** Tras perder algo muy preciado para ella, Ginny se ve envuelta en una serie de situaciones que la obligan a elegir entre el mundo al que siempre a pertenecido y que ya no comprende. Y un mundo nuevo que se abre ante sus ojos y parece tener todas las respuestas.

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K_. Rowling y W.B._

**Capitulo 5- Lucy**

Ali se despidió de ella y subió las escaleras. La rubia apenas y le presto atención, estaba más interesada en su correo. Una carta. Una carta de su padre.

Lucy se sentó en el sillón más próximo a la chimenea, abrió el sobre y saco el papel que tenía una perfecta caligrafía. Era igual a las demás. Le preguntaba por ella y sus estudios, le mandaba un poco de dinero y le pedía que contestara la carta al menos con una pequeña nota. Ella lo pensó durante un minuto, pero pronto desecho la idea cuando leyó la parte donde hablaba de su "Hermanita" que iría al colegio el próximo año. Lucy prefirió no seguir leyendo y arrugo la carta entre sus manos, su respiración se volvió entrecortada, una oleada de furia la rodeo y tuvo ganas de tener a alguien frente a ella para romperle la cara.

Su padre le escribía varias veces al año, aunque a Lucy no les gusta admitirlo, le encanta que lo haga, pero la mata que le hable de su "hermanita". La odia, la odia a ella y a todos. Odia a todos por que no importa quien, siempre acaban lastimándola. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron ahora hacia su hermana menor, su hermanita, la mas pequeña….Su media hermana…Alessa.

Nacida cinco años después, hija de su padre y de su nueva esposa Sarah. Solo un año después de huir a America con su amante, su padre se había casado y tenido otra hija en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella tenia 4 años apenas, y no entendía lo que pasaba.

Ahora que lo hacia, no podía evitar sentir rencor hacia el. Por que hubo y aun ahí temporadas en las que el parece olvidarse de ella por completo. Pero es que Alessa lo deslumbra de tal manera. Tal vez antes se hubiera puesto a llorar por pensar así, pero ahora ya no le afectaba, si su padre prefería a esa insulsa mestiza por sobre ella, No le importaba. O al menos eso intentaba decirse, lo cierto era que le molestaba y le partía el corazón, pero ya había llorado lo suficiente, y desde hacia unos dos años su padre le escribía una carta cada cuatro meses. Y aunque siempre acababa molesta por que nunca olvidaba mencionar a Alessa entre sus escritos, le alegraba que el recordara que tenia una hija en Inglaterra.

Al menos, pensó aliviada, no había mencionada a la tonta de Sarah, la remplazante de su madre.

Ella pudo haberla querido, si Sarah se hubiera prestado, Ella pudo haber borrado a su madre, pero no lo hizo, solo hizo crecer el deseo de que su padre jamás las hubiese abandonado. Ella y Sarah no se llevaban bien, y de hecho la mujer evitaba a toda costa que su perfecta familia se relacionara con Lucy. Sarah la veía como una mancha en su hermosa vida.

Lucille Gertrude Flint había nacido en un matrimonio perfecto y bien aceptado en la sociedad, Victor y Drusila sus padres, habían contraído matrimonio por obligación. Ellos siempre habían sido honestos respecto a ese tema. No se amaban, pero se respetaban mutuamente. Ella había nacido por que esa era la obligación que ellos tenían que realizar, tener descendencia pura. Lucy recuerda haber tenido una vida normal. Una infancia con padres atentos y cariñosos. Recuerda haber sido feliz.

Pero entonces, cuando estaba por cumplir cuatro años, llego Sarah Starsinsky. Y su padre se había ido de la casa. Lucy no lo vio venir, simplemente un día el salio con una maleta y no volvió. Y ella ni siquiera lo despidió por que pensó que se iba a uno de sus tantos viajes de negocio.

Su madre había caído en depresión y se hizo digna de su lastima. De la lastima de todo el mundo mágico.

Lucy tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, Odio y Vergüenza. Odio hacia su padre, por a verla olvidado tanto tiempo y restregarle en la cara su vida perfecta. Vergüenza hacia su madre, una mujer de impecable familia que permitió que una vulgar muggle le quitara el marido.

Y le molesta, por que ella nació en una cuna de oro, había tenido el mundo en sus manos, y todo se había derrumbado en un minuto. Su categoría en el mundo mágico quedo en el suelo.

Por eso quería ser una Wicca, no para que sus padre se reconciliaran o para deshacerse de Sarah y Alessa (aunque no era tan mala idea), no, ella buscaba recuperar lo que le habían quitado, buscaba recuperar el poder con el que había nacido e ir mucho mas haya de este.

_Ella buscaba el poder de Phortos…__…_

Observo con furia la carta arrugada en sus manos y la lanzo al fuego, el papel se consumo al instante, Lucy estaba muy concentrada observándola y no noto que la puerta de la sala se abría, solo cuando sintió una presencia junto a ella, levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada de lastima de Esme.

* * *

**N/A:** Sigo publicando estos capitulos por día, esperando que les gusten y que por favor dejen un Review. Quería agradecerle a jhezzhykahh Por dejarme uno y por su apoyo en esta y otras historias.


	6. Ginny

**Resumen:** Tras perder algo muy preciado para ella, Ginny se ve envuelta en una serie de situaciones que la obligan a elegir entre el mundo al que siempre a pertenecido y que ya no comprende. Y un mundo nuevo que se abre ante sus ojos y parece tener todas las respuestas.

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K_. Rowling y W.B._

* * *

**Capitulo 6-Ginny**

_Ginny…Creo que deberíamos regresar a casa…-_

_-Pero mamá, todavía quiero ir a __Flourish y Blotts_ _-_

_-No se Ginny, ahora es peligroso salir, no se como me convenciste…-_

_-Por favor mamá, si quieres espérame en el caldero chorreante, yo te alcanzo luego-_

_-Esta bien…pero no tardes mucho-_

_-Ahí por favor, que podría pasar……_

Fue una tarde cualquiera, sin nada particular que la distinguiera. Solo el hecho de que por primera vez había logrado que su madre la llevara al Callejón Diagon luego de semanas encerrada…

Caen los rayos por la ventana y los recuerdos invaden a Ginny Weasley.

Sus ojos claros iguales a los suyos. Su sonrisa tranquila y su mirada tan dulce. Su mano en su cabello, dándole consuelo. La serenidad y alegría tan suyas.

Ginevra Molly Weasley esta recostada en su cama, pensando en aquella mujer, que con su mano la guiaba y ella la seguía sin protesta, aquella mujer que se ha ido para siempre.

A la pelirroja le duele el pecho y sus ojos se humedecen. _Todo fue su culpa_.

"Mi Madre murió" piensa la pelirroja, una frase tan corta y dolorosa. "y todo fue mi culpa".

Pero como iba a saber ella que atacarían el Callejón Diagon, como iba a saber que su objetivo seria el Caldero Chorreante. Ginny piensa en el tiempo que se tomo en la librería y las lágrimas salen de sus ojos sin control. _Estupida, estupida…debiste darte prisa, debiste ser mas rápida. Todo fue mi culpa._

Molly esta muerta y todos la culpan. Nadie le dijo nada. Pero Ginny puede ver todo en los ojos de sus hermanos.

Y su padre…El mas que ningún otro debería odiarla. Pero no lo hace, el… la quiere, el la quiere y por eso nunca le a reclamado nada……….

Fue Charlie el que finalmente exploto, "Tu deberías de haber muerto y no ella" le había dicho con voz tan fría y calmada que aun la piel se le pone de gallina "Ojala te mueras, tal vez así pagarías por lo que hiciste" a la pelirroja le estremece la seguridad con la que su hermano le hablaba, le estremece recordar como nadie la defendió. Y después…solo quedan recuerdos de aquella noche.

Ginny gira en su cama, levanta el brazo y la luz de los rayos que se cuela por la ventana le permite ver la delgada línea de su muñeca. Más reciente de lo que parece.

_Puede verse así misma, la noche que las hizo. Esa noche también llovía, y se cumplía un mes de la muerte de Molly._ _Recuerda haberse visto frente al espejo y sentir asco de si misma, por que todo ha sido su culpa, la única culpable era ella. _

_Una fuerza se había hecho dueña de sus pensamientos y acciones. Experimento una sensación de odio hacia si misma. Esa fuerza la había hecho moverse como una marioneta hacia la cocina. _

_Tomo el primer cuchillo que vio y lo observo por largo rato, la mente nublada, tan vulnerable. _

"_N__o lo hagas" le había dicho una voz suplicante y familiar._

_El cuchillo pasó suavemente por la muñeca sin hacer ningún daño. _

"_No lo hagas" la voz se oía atentamente._

_Pero ella no quiso escucharla._

_El chichillo pasó con más fuerza sobre la muñeca izquierda, un río de sangre salio mientras ella lanzaba un grito sofocado. No teniendo suficiente hizo lo mismo con la mano derecha. Dejo caer el cuchillo en el piso de la cocina. Se arrodillo en el piso y observo sus heridas, dolía muchísimo. _

_Se dejo caer de espaldas, apoyándose con la alacena para obtener sostén, se deslizo hasta que el piso frío quedo contra su mejilla, se hizo un ovillo mientras observaba la sangre salir. De sus labios no salio ni una palabra. Pero en su mente llamo a su madre como una niña pequeña…Mamá….Mamá…._

Un relámpago la saco de su recuerdo. Ansiaba tanto que ella estuviera allí, que la consolara, que le diera unas palabras de aliento.

Pero su madre ya no podía ayudarla. No esta vez.

Solo podría hacerlo si volviera de la muerte……solo podría hacerlo si ella se volvía una Wicca…..

Ginny dio otro giro sobre la cama e intento conciliar el sueño.

_Mamá…__Mamá._

* * *

N/A: Muy fuerte?, la verdad es que no estoy acostumbrada escribir de este genero, por eso este mas que ningun otro capitulo fue un reto, espero haberlo hecho bien, muchas gracias por leer.

Ahora si el siguiente Capitulo tardara un poco mas, todavia me falta corregirlo y editar algunas cosas. Pero tal vez si me dejan algun Review me apure y lo cualgue antes de lo planeado. Por fa dejen un Review para saber si les gusta o si mejor lo quito de aqui o...algo.


	7. Iniciación

**Capitulo 7- Iniciación**

El día antes de Halloween la mayoría de los alumnos hablaban del ataque a la tienda de Madame Balk. La pobre bruja se había despertado por una lluvia de piedras que habían caído en su establecimiento y sin ningún testigo era imposible culpar a alguien. Aunque la mujer estaba segura de que se trataba de un grupo de revoltosos alumnos de Hogwarts. La mayoría pensaban igual que ella, y pensaban, sin temor a equivocarse que se trataba de alumnos de la casa de la serpiente. Dumbledore no había tocado el tema durante el desayuno, pero los profesores de cada materia se encargaron de advertir a todos que ese tipo de conducta podría provocar la expulsión del colegio.

Luego de advertir a los alumnos de cuarto año de Griffindor y Slytherin la maestra McGonagall les ordeno anotar en sus cuadernos la lección anotada en la pizarra. La mayoría lo hacia en silencio, pero en las filas de atrás, tres jóvenes susurraban entre si con las manos en la boca para que la profesora de transformaciones no las escuchara.

Ginny podía escuchar sus susurros pero no comprendía nada de lo que hablaban. Decidió concentrarse en su redacción pero le era casi imposible, sentía una gran ansiedad, ayer por la noche había consultado con la almohada seriamente y había tomado una decisión, y quería hacérselo saber a las chicas Slytherin lo antes posible.

-Ey Ginny...-la llamaron en un susurro, la pelirroja temiendo que la regañaran hizo oídos sordos- Ginny…-volvieron a llamarla

Voltio sobre su hombro y vio a Lucy inclinada hacia ella.

-Señorita Flint-dijo McGonagall desde su asiento, con su voz y mirada severa clavada en la rubia-Siento interrumpir su reunión social pero si no lo ha notado, esta usted en clases-sentencio, y continúo escribiendo.

-Perdón profesora-respondió burlona Lucy, entonces puso su mano sobre su boca e hizo como si estuviera tosiendo-Cof…Pasa estirada…Cof-luego las tres estallaron en risas ahogadas.

Y para sorpresa de Ginny, ella también río.

El timbre dio por terminada la clase, todos salieron con prisa, las tres Slytherin se rezagaron junto a una estatua que había fuera del salón de clase, tenían planeado cortarle el paso a la pelirroja Weasley, pero para sorpresa de las tres, esta las encaro primero.

-Quiero hablar con ustedes-dijo a modo de saludo.

Las tres cruzaron miradas-Te escuchamos-hablo Esme

-Lo he pensado mucho y creo que me interesa unirme a su cuadro-

Lucy dio un paso al frente haciendo que la pelirroja retrocediera.

-¿Crees?-le pregunto con los dientes apretados-Si decides unirte al cuadro debes hacerlo sin ninguna duda, solo entonces hablaremos-sentencio mientras daba media vuelta y se iba, las otras se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a la rubia.

-¡¿Estas loca?!-le pregunto en un susurro molesto Esme-Creí que la necesitábamos-

-Calla, solo espera un poco-Lucy levanto una mano y contó con los dedos.

1…2…

Ginny voltio a ambos lados como si buscara a alguien y se apresuro a alcanzar a las tres jóvenes.

3..

-¡Espera!-le grito a la rubia, esta se detuvo y le lanzo una mirada de "te lo dije" a Esme-Quiero pertenecer al grupo-le dijo cuando las alcanzo.

Lucy se guardo la sonrisa y el grito de triunfo y se aclaro la garganta.

-Bien, si estas segura, debemos hacer la iniciación-

-¿Iniciación?-

-Claro-dijo ahora Ali-No creerás que solo dices, entro al cuadro y ya ¿o si?-

-No…No…es que yo...-

-¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?- la interrumpió Lucy.

-Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas-respondió con un poco de rechazo en la voz. Ginny quería a Hagirid, pero su materia no estaba entre sus favoritas-Después tengo el día para adelantar tareas-

-Bien-contesto Lucy-Cuando termine tu clase te buscaremos en los jardines-sentencio mientras continuaba su marcha.

-¿Debo llevar algo?-

La rubia voltio sobre su hombro y negó con la cabeza

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de todo-le contesto antes de perderse por el pasillo acompañada de sus secuaces.

Ginny se quedo parada en medio del pasillo y después de varios minutos reacciono y hecho a correr, se había dado cuenta que ya iba tarde para su siguiente clase.

~O~

Definitivamente, Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas no era su materia preferida, y en definitiva no la volvería a tomar el siguiente año.

Ginny se quito unas gotas de sudor de su frente y se fue a sentar en medio de los jardines mientras los demás regresaban al castillo para la merienda. Extendió sus brazos y se apoyo en sus codos para que el sol le diera mas en el rostro, una suave ráfaga de aire le daba en la cara y hacia ondear su cabello rojo. Estaba tan pérdida en el reconfortante ambiente que no noto la presencia de alguien en su espalda.

-Hola Weasley-dijo alguien, ella se sobresalto aunque había reconocido la voz al instante.

Paradas frente a ella estaba Lucy con Esme y Ali a su lado.

-¿Te diviertes?-

Ginny se levanto y quedo a la altura de la rubia

-Entonces… ¿Cómo es esa iniciación?-

-Vaya grosera, ni siquiera nos saludas, bien ¿Qué mas da?, solo síguenos-contesto Lucy mientras caminaba hacia el bosque prohibido.

-No podemos entrar ahí-les aviso mientras se aseguraba de que nadie las viera.

-Yo creí que los Grifindors eran valientes-contesto burlona la chica

-Valientes, no estupidos-aclaro con énfasis la pelirroja-Yo no voy a entrar-siguió decidida

-Tenemos que hacer el ritual de iniciación en un lugar rodeado de naturaleza, por que las Wiccas la utilizan para usar sus poderes-trato de explicarle Esme más paciente que Lucy que cruzada de brazos lanzaba una mirada asesina a la pelirroja.

-Ya hemos ido antes, ahí no ahí ningún animal que nos haga daño, tranquila-la reconforto Ali mientra pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja.

Aun cuando su sentido común le decía casi a gritos que diera media vuelta y olvidara el asunto, sus pies se movían por si solos y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba demasiado adentrado en el bosque como para dar marcha atrás.

Había entrado antes al bosque prohibido, para las clases de Hagrid o bien para acompañar al guardabosques como castigo, pero hacerlo acompañada de un grupo de brujas tan inexperta como ella no le gustaba para nada.

Finalmente cuando los jardines desaparecieron de su vista por completo, las jóvenes se detuvieron.

-Párate aquí y no te muevas-le dijo Ali mientras la paraba frente a ellas tres.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron como platos cuando vio que la joven rubia sacaba una daga de entre sus ropas. Quiso preguntar que harían con ella, pero Lucy la blandió en el aire y la punto con ella, la pelirroja cerró los ojos esperando lo peor pero la risa a coro de las Slytherin la hizo abrirlos de nuevo.

-No seas boba. No vamos a hacerte nada- le aseguro burlona Esme

Lucy se aclaro la garganta mientras la señalaba con mayor firmeza.

-Mas te vale lanzarte contra este cuchillo, que entrar en el cuadro con miedo en tu corazón-Lucy presiono mas la daga contra el pecho de Ginny-¿Cómo entras?-

La pelirroja guardo silencio durante largo rato, escogiendo bien sus palabras.

-Con toda mi confianza-dijo con voz segura

-Bien dicho-dijo Lucy mientras levantaba el cuchillo hacia el cielo-Que se haga arriba-entonces bajo el cuchillo con rapidez y fuerza y lo encajo en la tierra-Como aquí abajo-termino.

-Bueno-interrumpió Esme-Ahora debemos iniciarnos todas como Wiccas-la joven se sentó en el suelo igual que las demás, formando un circulo, Ginny solo pudo observar como las chicas sacaban de sus bolsos diferentes objetos. Lucy saco una copa y vino. Esme un pequeño libro con una tapa llena de runas y estrellas y Ali una aguja y cuatro velas. Cada una tomo una vela, las encendieron y las colocaron junto a ellas.

- Bien, debemos entablar una conexión entre nosotras-comenzó a explicar Lucy mientras colocaba la copa en medio de ellas y servia el vino-Desde este momento, nos volveremos hermanas de sangre, tal como nos indica el manual de las brujas-añadió mientras levantaba el libro con estrellas y runas en la tapa.

Ginny lo tomo de sus manos y leyó la portada. _Brujeria hoy _Por_Margaret Murray_

-¿Margaret Murray?-Pregunto interesada mientras lo abría y leía con rapidez el índice.

-Ella es la Wicca más antigua que se conoce, y muchos creen que es la fundadora. Mira-dijo Esme mientras sacaba más libros de su bolsa, todos de la misma autora y bastante antiguos. _Leyes de las Wiccas. Ocho Sabbats para las brujas. Brujeria fuera de las sombras y Wicca Dianica. _

-Fue una mujer sumamente importante para la aparición de las Wiccas aquí en Inglaterra-agrego Ali-Muchas brujas habían intentado hacer lo que Margaret hizo, pero habían fallado, los muggles se dieron cuenta y el resultado fue la catástrofe de Salem-

-Después de que las persecuciones comenzaran en Inglaterra, Margaret apareció y alentó a las brujas a explotar sus poderes. Ella fue la primera en darle nombre de Wiccas a aquellas que la siguieran-siguió Esme.-Ella aseguraba que solo las mujeres Brujas podían ser Wiccas por que ellas nacían con una enorme fuerza capaz de dar vida, por eso muchas brujas la siguieron-

-Pero entonces el Ministerio intervino, no podían prohibirle que siguiera con su grupo, por que realmente no rompían ninguna regla. Pero les ponía nerviosos el poder que adquirían todas aquellas que pertenecían a este, así que la sacaron del camino-

-¿La mataron?-pregunto sorprendida Ginny

-Nadie sabe, algunos piensan que ella logro escapar y que hasta hace unos años seguía viva. Otros que el mismo ministro de ese entonces la asesino con su propia varita. La mayoría piensa que se la entregaron a los Muggles sin varita y estos la quemaron, de ahí que muchos piensan que logro escapar, al parecer en ese entonces aun no captaban que ella ya podía usar la magia a la perfección sin necesidad de usarla. Pero todo son leyendas, la verdad, nadie lo sabe-

La pelirroja se quedo callada, intento imaginarse a Margaret, pero le fue imposible, sintió un hoyo en el corazón al pensar en el cruel destino de aquella bruja, y entonces como un Click se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Entonces esto es ilegal?-

-Claro que no, ya te dije que no ahí ninguna ley que prohíba practicar este tipo de magia, pero no te preocupes, Margaret vivió en un siglo donde la mujer no tenia derechos y era tratada como un objeto incluso en el mundo mágico. No digo que ahora no sea así, pero dudo mucho que nuestro destino se parezca al de ella. Además, mientras nadie se entere, no hace ningún daño-le aseguro confiada la rubia.

-Bien, entonces, ¿Ahora que hacemos?-

-Dame tu mano-le dijo Ali mientras tomaba la aguja, la pelirroja le tendió el brazo y la castaña tomo su dedo índice y dio un pinchazo en el.

-Auch..-se quejo la pelirroja intentado llevarse el dedo a la boca

-Espera-la detuvo Lucy mientras ella también picaba su dedo y dejaba caer las gotas de sangre en la copa. Ginny la imito y mas tarde Ali y Esme hacían lo mismo.

-Bien-hablo Lucy cuando la sangre dejo de salir de sus pequeñas heridas-ahora Ginny, repite lo mismo que nosotras y pídele a Phortos que te brinde alguna virtud, empieza tu Esme-

Le joven tomo la copa e hizo un movimiento como si estuviera brindando

-Bebo de mis hermanas y pido la gracia de no odiar a los que me odian-dijo mientras acercaba la copa a sus labios-Sobre todo a las rubias estupidas como Lavander Brown-termino tomado un sorbo, paso la copa a Ali.

-Bebo de mis hermanas y pido amarme mas a mi misma y reclamo el poder suficiente para ser bella por dentro y por fuera-dijo la castaña bebiendo un trago.

-Ali...-susurro Esme mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la chica. La castaña se encogió de hombros con los ojos acuosos y le dio la copa a Ginny.

La pelirroja agito la copa y observo el líquido rojo

-Bebo de mis hermanas-comenzó- Y pido la fuerza de ser capaz de perdonar a cualquiera que me dañe y poder personarme a mi misma-bebió un sorbo rápido y le paso la copa a la rubia.

-Bebo de mis hermanas-comenzó Lucy- Y reclamo para mi….todo el poder de Phortos-termino en un susurro mientras tomaba de un trago todo el vino que quedaba en la copa, mientras unas gotas se escapaban de sus labios. La rubia se limpio con su manga-Bendito sea-termino burlona

Las demás también rieron, como si terminar el ritual se llevara la tensión que tenían momentos antes.

-Entonces…¿Ya somos Wiccas?-

-Nos falta mucho para ser Wiccas, para eso aun debemos encontrar un libro-

-¿No lo han buscado en la biblioteca?-pregunto otra vez la pelirroja

-Este libro no esta ahí, ni en ninguna librería-

-Entonces ¿Cómo piensan conseguirlo?-

-Hace tiempo, encontramos una habitación en las mazmorras, ahí estaba el libro que necesitábamos, pero no pudimos tomarlo-dijo Lucy con voz resentida.

-Las descubrió Flich o…-

-No, no nos descubrieron, ya te dijimos que necesitábamos una Cuarta, y como solo íbamos nosotras tres, nos fue imposible tomar el libro-

-Entonces...¿Cuándo iremos por el?-

-Esta noche-sentencio la rubia con un brillo en los ojos.

* * *

**N/A: Margaret Alice Murray **_fue una mujer que vivio de 1863 a 1963 muriendo exactamente (nacio un dia 13 y murio un dia 13) cuatro meses despues de su cumpleaños numero 100. sin embargo probablemente cambie su año de nacimiento y muerte con lo que avance el fic o simplemente lo mencionare en los comentarios. _

_-Brujeria hoy _por Gerald Gardner

_-Leyes de las Wiccas. _por Aleister Crowley

_-Ocho Sabbats para las brujas. _Por Doreen Hurt

_-Brujeria fuera de las sombras _Por Margaret Murray

_-y Wicca Dianica _Por Gerald Gardner

como habran visto solo Brujeria fuera de las sombras fue escrito por Margaret, no quice poner tantos autores para no confundir pero aun asi mantengo los derecho de autor. Mas adelante se vera otro libro muy importante que si fue escrito por esta mujer y que tiene que ver con su edad al morir.

bueno, si tienen alguna duda o molestia aganmelo saber con un Review (Son gratis! :) )


	8. Amigas Serpientes

**Capitulo 8 – Amigas Serpientes**

La mañana Siguiente Ginny apenas podía mantenerse despierta, cabeceaba y sus ojos se cerraban inevitablemente mientras "Escuchaba" al Profesor Flitwick, se pregunto si las demás estarían igual que ella. Levanto la mano y pidió al profesor permiso para ir al baño, con dificultad se levanto y salio al pasillo casi arrastras. Mientras iba a los servicios pensó en la noche anterior.

_.........................................................................................._

_La torre de Griffindor estaba en completa oscuridad, todos los alumnos__ estaban arropados en sus camas. Todos excepto una pelirroja que se levantaba de su cama con su capa y varita en mano. _

_La joven salio por el cuadro de la señora Gorda y camino deprisa por los pasillos, se escondió en una estatua cerca de las Mazmorras y espero por las demás._

_-__Por un momento creí que no vendrías-susurro una voz en su oído._

_Ginny ahogo un grito y se voltio bruscamente, las tres Slytherin estaban escondidas entre las sombras. _

_-Vamos-la alentó Esme-Debemos bajar por aquella escalera-dijo señalando con el dedo índice. Con mucho cuidado al pisar las jóvenes caminaron hasta estas y bajaron por ellas. Todo estaba oscuro en los pasillos aunque se colaba un poco de luz por la luna, sin embargo en las mazmorras no se distinguía nada. _

_-Esto parece un Congelador-dijo la pelirroja mientras se abrazaba así misma por el frío_

_-Te acostumbras-le susurro Ali mientras pasaba por su lado- Ahora guarda silencio, vamos a pasar por el despacho de Snape-agrego la castaña mientras caminaba despacio y en puntas. Ginny tragaba grandes bocanadas de aire y lo dejaba ir en entrecortados suspiros._

_-Calla Ginny-se quejo Lucy-Snape va a escucharnos-_

_La joven se puso una mano sobre la boca y todas dejaron de respirar cuando pasaron por la puerta del profesor de pociones. Ginny estaba casi segura de que Snape abriría la puerta en cualquier momento, pero la suerte estaba de su lado, el cabello grasiento no se dejo ver._

_Entraron con rapidez en la habitación, a Ginny le extraño ver que dentro solo había un pequeño y poco espacioso armario. Ante de poder decir algo las jóvenes la arrastraron dentro y cerraron con cuidado la puerta._

_-¿Aquí esta el libro?-pregunto en un susurro mientra tocaba algunos frascos llenos de polvo._

_-No-contesto Ali mientras movía un candelabro y una de las paredes se hundía y dejaba paso a una escalera de piedra-Esta ahí arriba-añadió la castaña mientras encabezaba el grupo por estas._

_-¡Caracoles!, ¡Un pasadizo!-dijo la pelirroja en voz alta y los ojos bien abiertos._

_-Hola-le contesto Lucy con sarcasmo-Esto es Hogwarts, lo que menos debería sorprenderte es que tenga pasadizos-_

_-No….es decir, se que los ahí, creo que los conozco todos, bueno mis hermanos…pero este es completamente nuevo-se excuso la joven mientras se apoyaba en la pared y subía las empinadas escaleras. Al final de esta había una puerta de fierro oxidado. Ali que iba al frente tomo la palanca y con fuerza empujo hasta que un sonido metálico se escucho y la puerta se abrió._

_Dentro se encontraban estantes llenos de libros y algunas cajas, todo lleno de polvo y telarañas. Lucy fue la primera en moverse y se arrodillo junto a un estante, la joven movió las telarañas y algunas cajas, agachándose por completo busco a tientas y saco un gran baúl, con su brazo les hizo señales a las otras para que se acercaran. _

_-Ahora la cosa es abrirlo-susurro Lucy mientras acariciaba la tapa_

_-Creí que ya lo habían encontrado-se quejo Ginny- ¿Cómo saben que esta ahí?-_

_-Léelo tu misma-le contesto la castaña señalando la tapa del baúl. La pelirroja se acerco. La tapa decía "La Orden del Bosque Sagrado" escrito con letra antigua y elegante._

_-Así era como solían llamarse las brujas que se unían a Margaret-le explico Esme mientras ponía su mano sobre el baúl-Y este-continuo señalando un extraño símbolo, una cruz con triángulos en las puntas y un circulo en el medio, donde en cada punta había una piedra brillante de color Rojo, Azul, Verde y Amarillo-Es su escudo-dijo maravillada mientras pasaba su mano por las piedras._

_-Abramos el baúl de una vez-se quejo Lucy mientras ponía su mano sobre la tapa, Ali la imito y mas tarde lo hizo la pelirroja-Bien, ahora hagamos el ritual, empieza tu Ali-_

_La castaña se aclaro la garganta y puso la palma de su mano sobre la piedra Amarilla._

_-Escojo el Aire como elemento, y pido su fuerza que da vida y llena cada espacio-_

_-Escojo el agua-continuo Esme mientras ponía su mano sobre la piedra azul-y pido la fuerza y furia del Mar-_

_-Escojo la Tierra-dijo Lucy-y pido la fuerza de sus Raíces y el terreno Fértil-_

_-Escojo el Fuego-continuo Ginny-y pido su fuerza poderosa capas de destruir en segundos-_

_-Así la Naturaleza se reconoce a si misma-dijeron las cuatro a coro-Pedimos ser parte de la Orden Del Bosque Sagrado-_

_Cuando terminaron las piedras comenzaron a brillar haciendo que sus ojos se encandilaron, las cuatro se cubrieron hasta que la luz se extinguió y solo se escucho un "Click". La primera en abrir los ojos fue Ginny, la pelirroja levanto el candado que se había abierto. Las otras abrieron los ojos y comenzaron a cruzar miradas. La joven rubia levanto la cerradura y vacilante abrió la tapa del baúl, el polvo salio disparado haciendo que todas tosieran sin control._

_-Demonios-se quejo Lucy mientras se cubría la cara con las manos, cuando el polvo se disipo y todas dejaron de toser se asomaron en el baúl. Ahí estaba, entre las velas y los mantos viejos. El libro, "Mis Primeros Cien Años" por Margaret A. Murray._

_Sin poder evitarlo la pelirroja sonrío con emoción y observo a las demás que también lo hacían. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció por un instante y la duda la ataco cuando se cruzo con la mirada de Lucy, cuyos ojos brillaban de una forma que a Ginny le recordó a la enloquecida mirada de Bellatrix Lastrange._

_.........................................................................................._

Sacudió la cabeza luego de lavarse la cara, era tonto comparar a aquella asesina con Lucy, que aunque no la conocía desde hacia apenas unas semanas, no podía negar que la rubia le agradaba y que ciertamente era una persona divertida y noble.

¿Si podía controlar el fuego?, era muy pronto para decirlo, aun así practicaba a cada oportunidad que se le presentaba, apagando o encendiendo velas, controlaba pequeñas llamas y era capaz de crear chispas, pero aun no era capaz de sentir el fuego ni de conectarse por completo con el. O al menos eso le había dicho Lucy quien ya podía mover piedras y hacia temblar el piso. Al menos, pensó, iba mejor que Ali y Esme quienes no podían mover una gota de agua o provocar una pequeña ráfaga de viento.

Los ojos le pesaron y cabeceo, pensó que bien podría aprovechar la tarde para dormir un rato. Libro su mente deseando que la tarde llegara pronto para recuperar el sueño perdido y entonces, con la cabeza libre resurgieron las dudas y temores, Ginny se preguntaba si realmente valía la pena arriesgarse tanto en busca de un poder que realmente ella no ansiaba. Y entonces, en medio de todo ese mar de pensamientos, apareció el rostro de Molly.

La pelirroja enjuago su rostro con agua y se tomo el pelo en una coleta. Si. Definitivamente valía la pena.

La campana de la comida sonó y todos los alumnos salieron de las aulas, los pasillos se llenaron de estudiantes que hablaban entre si. Una pelirroja caminaba en medio de ellos totalmente sola. Ginny observo a los grupos que reían entre si y sintió un hoyo en el estomago cuando sus compañeras de cuarto y podría decirse Ex-amigas pasaron por su lado sin siquiera mirarla.

Cuando estaba por llegar al comedor escucho que la llamaban a sus espaldas. Lucy se apresuraba a su encuentro muy seguida de Esme y Ali.

-Hola Ginny-la saludo Ali contenta

La pelirroja la saludo con un movimiento de cabeza

-¿Quieres sentarte con nosotras?-pregunto Lucy señalando el gran comedor. La joven dudo un segundo.

-Em…yo…Si…Claro…-contesto nerviosa

Cuando entraron por la puerta la mayoría voltio a verlas, pero para alivio de la pelirroja todos volvieron a sus asuntos de inmediato. Ginny no se atrevió a buscar a Ron con la mirada mientras se sentaba en la mesa de las Slytherin, aunque la joven tenia la esperanza de que hiciera lo que siempre y simplemente la ignorara. Se sentaron en la mesa de la esquina apartada de los demás miembros de la casa de la serpiente que ni siquiera levantaron la vista para verles, como si el hecho de que una Griffindor se sentara en su mesa fuera lo más normal.

-No pasa nada si me siento aquí, ¿verdad?-pregunto temerosa mientras levantaba la vista hacia la mesa de los profesores pero estos parecían no notar el cambio.

-A nadie le interesa donde te sientes-le contesto Lucy-Oye…Cambiando de tema, quería preguntarte algo-agrego la rubia tentando el terreno mientras jugaba con un tenedor.

-Dime...-contesto la pelirroja

-Como no vivimos muy lejos de tu pueblo, ¿Crees que quedamos pasar seguido por tu casa?-le pregunto sonriendo. La pregunta sorprendió a Ginny, _Lucy…en su casa_

-Bueno…tendría que hablar con mi papá, pero ¿No se molestaran tus padres?-

-Mi padre ni siquiera esta en Inglaterra y mi madre prefiere pasar el día con sus amigas, Wisky de fuego e hidromiel-aseguro burlona. El rostro jovial de la rubia no se perdió en ningún momento.

Ginny no entendió bien el chiste pero sonrío por compromiso

-Bien entonces no creo que haya problema, de todas formas le escribiré hoy a mi papá y se lo comentare, no le he escrito desde que iniciaron las clases- le aseguro la joven mientra comenzaba a comer

~O~

-¿Ron me prestas a Pig?-le pregunto cuando se encontró con su hermano en la sala común

-¿Para que?-pregunto el sin despegar la vista de su tarea

-Quiero escribirle a papá-dijo y decidió ser mas sincera- Pienso invitar a una amiga estas navidades y quiero pedirle permiso-

-No será alguna de tus amigas Slytherins ¿verdad?-le pregunto mordaz

-Yo…Como sabes que…-

-¡Merlín Ginny!-casi grito el pelirrojo-Lo sabe todo el mundo, no están ciegos, es la comidilla de esta semana-

La pelirroja abrió la boca indignada y paseo la vista por la sala, la mayoría volteaba hacia ellos disimuladamente y comentaban entre ellos.

-¿Me la prestas o no?-

-Has lo que quieras-le respondió arisco mientras se levantaba y subía a su habitación.

* * *

Su padre le contesto al día siguiente después de mandar su carta, le reclamaba sutilmente el no haberle escrito durante meses, y agregaba que no abría ningún problema en recibir visitas ese año. Además, le preguntaba como estaba y si necesitaba cualquier otra cosa. A Ginny este detalle la incomodo y a la vez le reconforto el hecho de que su padre se preocupara por ella.

Ron no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra, ella ya lo esperaba, pero creía que su hermano estaba siendo muy injusto, ella jamás se había quejado cuando Hermione y Harry se quedaban en el verano ya veces en navidad. Por que no podía ella invitar a una amiga. Bueno, la cosa era diferente solo por que Lucy era Slytherin, pero…no le habían enseñado siempre a ellos que no debían hacer diferencias, no podían ser tan hipócritas, ahora debían hacer realidad sus palabras, todos, sin excepción. Debían aceptar que ahora sus amigas pertenecían a la casa de las serpientes.

* * *

**N/A: **Finalmente e metido un poco a Ron, aunque no se si lo vaya a hacer en adelante. Hermione seguira apareciendo como la guia que es para todos y Harry ahh...Harry. me encantaria poder meterlo en esta historia, pero segun lo planeado el no cuadra aqui, asi que no creo que sea posible, que ironico realmente, se supone que soy una H/G hasta la muerte y no tengo ningun fic de este genero. eso debera cambiar pronto xD.

Ahora _la Orden Del Bosque Sagrado sii bien recuerdo se menciona durante el "REDE Wicca" que es una especie de guia, el fin de este nombre en el fic seria como el grupo que Margaret Murray se supone, creo en inglaterra hace muchos años para las brujas que querian ser wiccas, osea explotar mas sus poderes ( esto solo en el fic). hablando de Margaret, ahi esta el libro que ella escribio "Mis Primero Cien años" el que termino poco antes de morir como menciones antes luego de cumplir cien años, no se que contenga el libro en realidad, pero segun mi imaginacion, lo hiremos descubriendo como avance la historia. _


	9. Credo Wicca

**Capitulo 9**** –Credo Wicca**

Las navidades de ese año fueron en si demasiado surrealistas, empezando por el decorado de la casa, del que Arthur se había encargado ante la ausencia de Molly. Era un estilo sobrecargado que había dejado a los chicos Weasley con la boca abierta largo rato mientras su padre les mostraba orgulloso el trabajo que había hecho. Ginny poco lo había escuchado pues casi al momento había corrido a su alcoba, donde se había encerrado y no había salido en la semana que llevaban en la madriguera.

Finalmente, una mañana en la que Ginny había preferido quedarse acostada en pijama mientras releía un número de Corazón de bruja. Estaba entretenida leyendo los últimos chismes de Fairuza Feldthouse (una de sus cantantes favoritas) cuando alguien toco en su puerta.

-Por milésima vez Papá no tengo hambre-dijo ofuscada pensando que era su padre molestándola por cuarta vez en el día. Pero la puerta se abrió con violencia, provocando que la pelirroja hiciera volar la revista que segundos antes hojeaba. Molesta levanto la mirada y apunto estuvo de caer de la cama cuando vio parada en el umbral de su puerta a al trío Slytherin.

-¡Lucy!-Esme reprendía a la rubia levanto los ojos al cielo

-No molestes quieres-la corto la rubia mientras entraba en el cuarto sin permiso. Ginny que al fin había reaccionado se paro de un salto y les pregunto que hacían en su casa.

-Quisimos darte una sorpresa navideña-le contesto Lucy mientras se sentaba en la banqueta que había en la ventana de su cuarto.

-Lo cierto es que..-intervino Esme en voz baja mientras cerraba la puerta-Queríamos que vieras algunos hechizos que encontramos…interesantes-agrego mientras abría su bolsa y como si de un baúl lleno de oro se tratase lo saco con cuidado y recelo y lo puso en la cama de la pelirroja. Ginny se acerco y tomo el libro en sus manos mientras Esme y Ali se sentaban frente a ella. Por primera vez Ginny abrió el libro y de inmediato sintió una fuerte conexión que mas que asustarla la reconforto de tal manera que una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro mientras leía las primeras paginas.

-Bien, ya hemos leído las Leyes Wiccas..-comenzó Ginny mientras ojeaba las primeras hojas.

-Que al final son solo dos-interrumpió Ali con desinterés

-No ahí que tomarlas a la ligera-advirtió la pelirroja- la primera ley nos dice que podemos hacer lo que queramos con estos hechizos mientras no dañemos a alguien, y la otra es la ley de tres-

-Si una Wicca hace un mal, todo el mal se le regresara triplicado-recito Esme en un tono de voz que indicaba que no tenia importancia.

-Me suena a Karma-dijo Lucy evitando que Ginny las riñera por tomar tan a la ligera las leyes que el libro marcaba.

-Es lo mismo, pero peor- dijo Ali que había permanecido callada-¿"Triplicado" no te dice nada?-añadió señalándole la palabra en el libro, Lucy solo hizo mueca de burla y sacudió su mano como si de esa forma alejara el comentario.

-Luego viene el poema-intervino Esme- El Credo Wicca-

-_Ten un amor y confianza perfecta_-recito Ali.

-_Vive y deja vivir_-continuo Ginny orgullosa de poder recordarlo.

-_Habla menos, escucha mas_- siguió Esme y de inmediato las tres voltearon hacia la rubia que solo se encogió de hombros, dejando en claro que no recordaba lo que seguía.

-_Cierra la puerta al sur, cuyo viento solo destruye_-continuo la castaña.

-_Cuando el agua corra por el oeste, los espíritus estarán inquietos_-dijo continuo Esme.

Ginny estaba por hablar pero Lucy la interrumpió, emocionada por recordar al menos la parte que hablaba de su elemento.

-_Cuando la tierra venga del este, no des la espalda ni confíes_-dijo con rapidez mientras daba una palmada felicitándose así misma.

Ginny y las demás rieron ante la acción y negaron con las cabezas divertidas.

-_Presta atención al norte, que poderoso fuego tiene_-termino Ginny- Y claro, _Cuidado con la ley de tres_-

La habitación quedo en silencio.

-Merlín ¿Eso fue un poema?-pregunto Ginny burlona mientras tomaba el libro para leerlo de nuevo.

-Pienso que más bien son frases que debemos analizar-dijo Esme asomándose sobre el hombro de la pelirroja.

-Yo pienso que son demasiado obvias-dijo Ali-Son como unas reglas y como cada una ya escogió su elemento, pues ahora sabemos también nuestras direcciones-

-Son importantes para realizar los conjuros, y hablando de ellos, podemos empezar a hacer algunos esta noche, no se…Algo interesante-dijo Lucy pasando las hojas en busca de algo que llamara su atención.

-Bien, por que no buscamos uno para…el amor-dijo Esme con una sonrisa picara, mientras que Lucy y Ali cruzaron miradas en señal de estar interesadas.

-¡No!-dijo Ginny con voz casi horrorizada

-¿Por que no?-pregunto extrañada Lucy- seria solo para divertirnos-trato de tranquilizarla.

-No me gusta la idea de jugar con eso, si quieren hacerlo háganlo ustedes pero yo no quiero saber nada de esos hechizos-dicho esto se levanto ofuscada.

-Bueno bueno…aquí ahí una larga lista así que sigamos buscando-

Ginny se sintió tonta por el enojo que minutos antes había tenido, ni siquiera ella estaba segura de la razón de este. Pero el hecho de enamorar a alguien a base de hechizos de causaba una absoluta aberración.

-Dime Ginny…-comenzó Lucy interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- ¿Ahí una playa cerca de tu casa?-

-Si…ahí una a 15 minutos de aquí, ¿Por qué?

-Creo que encontré el hechizo que necesitamos y que estoy segura te va interesar..-dijo mostrándoles el libro donde en letras grandes decía "Invocación de los espíritus"

-Para esto ahí que tener experiencia-intervino Esme – es muy peligroso-

-Vamos, ya somos mayorcitas y creo que la mas interesada debería decidir ¿no crees?- dijo la rubia clavando su mirada en la pelirroja. Esta se levanto de la cama y tomo el libro entre sus manos.

"_**Invocación De Los Espíritus"**_

_El llamado a aquellas almas que han cruzado el más allá, y cuya presencia se necesita._

_Elementos necesarios:_

_-Animal que represente los cuatro elementos_

_-Velas Verdes_

_-Cuarzo Amarillo_

_-Sal _

_Una noche de Luna creciente, a orillas del mar y las estrellas de único testigo, el cuadro Wicca deberá invocar con ayuda de su elemento, y un círculo hecho de Velas verdes y sal alrededor de todas, con el cuarzo siempre en la mano…_

Ginny continuo con las instrucciones e inconcientemente sonrío…finalmente había encontrado un hechizo que podía ayudarla. Se levanto ante la atenta mirada de sus amigas y se paraba frente a la ventana mientras clavaba su mirada en la línea azul que se distinguía en lo lejano. La playa.

-Hagámoslo-

El autobús muggle las dejo en la carretera que estaba junto a la playa, todas llevaban consigo un animal, Lucy llevaba una Mariposa monarca, Esme un pequeño pez payaso, Ali un canario y Ginny con una serpiente de jardín.

La playa era tranquila y la noche no tardaba en caer, mientras Esme hacia el círculo con la sal y Ali ponía las velas, Ginny rezaba a Dios, a Buda e incluso a Porthos por que su padre no descubriera que se había escapado. Cuando todo quedo listo las cuatro se sentaron antes de comenzar el ritual, no estaba segura de que pensaban las demás, Ali y Esme parecían entretenidas hablando y riendo entre ella y Lucy jugaba con la serpiente de jardín como si se tratara de un cachorrito. No parecían tomar tan enserio lo que estaba apunto de pasar, no parecían comprender que estaba a punto de ver a su madre otra vez.

Observo de nuevo a la serpiente que aun estaba en las manos de su amiga rubia y pensó irónica que a pesar de ser la única del cuadro que no pertenecía a la casa Slytherin, la serpiente era el animal representativo del fuego.

-Ahí que empezar-dijo mientras se levantaba con un cuarzo amarillo en su mano derecha y le extendía el brazo izquierdo a Lucy quien le dio de mala gana la serpiente.

-Bien, no perdamos tiempo-la apoyo Esme mientras tomaba su pedazo de cuarzo y la bolsa con el pez payaso.

Finalmente las cuatro se acomodaron en sus puntos cardinales. Habían traído unas cuantas tablas secas y esperaban que Ginny pudiera encenderlas. La pelirroja había practicado cada día desde la noche de Halloween que había escogido su elemento y se había unido a el, había mejorado era cierto, pero jamás había intentado encender una fogata. Le pareció ridículo cuando bien un par de cerillos solucionarían todo, pero algo le decía a Ginny que la mirada de Lucy esperaba expectante para averiguar cuanto había avanzado, y Ginny aun dudaba si Lucy esperaba mucho de ella o impaciente buscaba verla fallar.

Concentrada, con el eco de las gaviotas y la brisa como fondo clavo la vista en la madera vieja y marchita, la imagino ardiendo, y como muchas otras veces sintió que las puntas de sus dedos se calentaban y en el pecho algo que le gustaba describir como un vapor que producía su corazón y subía por su garganta hasta que sus labios siempre fríos adquieran una calida sensación que hacia que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Cerró los ojos como si una fuerza la obligara a hacerlo y sin necesidad de abrirlos supo que la madera ardía con intensidad, lo sabia por que el fuego era una extensión de ella, y por que los tonos naranjas ya pasaban por sus parpados.

-Bien Ginny-la felicito Lucy cuando abrió sus ojos y confirmo que la fogata se había encendido. La pelirroja no supo interpretar el tono de la rubia, si era sincera o no, era un misterio para ella. Su vista se perdió en el fuego, su elemento, era suyo y sin embargo no se creía capas de controlar un elemento tan poderoso, pero su conciencia cruel y masoquista le recordaba que el fuego destruía todo a su paso, igual que ella.

-Empieza tu Ali-la alentó Ginny

La castaña levanto los brazos al cielo y cerro los ojos mientras dejaba que la brisa levantara sus cabellos.

-Saludo a los vigías de las Atalayas del Este, poderes del Aire y los sueños, escucharnos- el cielo se oscureció y el viento se hizo mas fuerte.

-Saldo a los vigías de las Atalayas del Norte, poderes del fuego y del sentido, escucharnos- dijo Ginny mientras levantaba los brazos al cielo y pequeños rayos caían a la distancia.

-Saludo a los vigías de las Atalayas del Oeste poderes del agua y la intuición, Escucharnos-continuo Esme

-Saludo a los vigías de las Atalayas del Sur, por los poderes de la madre tierra, escucharnos-termino Lucy- Ayúdennos en nuestro trabajo mágico de esta vigilia de diciembre, serpiente de la antigüedad, rey de las profundidades, vigía del mar amargo, muéstranos tu gloria, muéstranos tu poder, te lo imploramos. Te invocamos.-

-Escúchanos- repitieron las otras

-Por los poderes de Tres veces tres, yo te invoco Porthos-

-¡Lucy!-Grito Ginny sin romper el circulo ni perdiendo su posición. Con los ojos bien abiertos busco la mirada de las otras que solo se encogieron de hombros. El plan era llamar a su madre no a Phortos. Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lagrimas por la confusión, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Lucy?

-Escucha nuestra llamada, enséñanos tu camino, te invocamos, muéstrame tu poder, te invoco, Phortos, ven a nosotras, ¡Ven a mi!-los truenos se habían hecho mas fuerte y uno cayo en medio de ellas. Todas salieron disparas de espalda en la arena suave mientras una descarga las rodeaba, Ginny sintió un pequeño espasmo y luego. Nada.

* * *

**N/A: **Como dije antes, no tengo idea de que hay en el libro de Margaret, asi que el hechizo de contactar a los espiritus es solo un invento mio, desde el texto hasta los materiales. Se me ocurrio esto ya que en el mundo magico no existe hechizo alguno que te deje contactar a los muertos (exepto por la piedra del libro 7). al final no importa por que ya vimos que Ginny no obtuvo lo que queria, que era contactar a su madre, que, aun que tecnicamente no la regresaba, era un contacto que ella realmente ansiaba.

no esperaba publicar tan rapido, pero aproveche el fin y es que tengo miedo de que la inspiracion se vaya y deje a medias el fic, aunque espero que por apresurarlo queden cosas sueltas. si por alli no entienden algo, dejo hasta el proximo cap!!


	10. Dulce Venganza

**Cap 10- Dulce Venganza**

El seco frío de enero recibió a los alumnos para iniciar un nuevo semestre. Ginny acomodaba sus cosas en su habitación. Confusión, rencor, traición. Era principalmente lo que sentía en esos momentos. No importaba cuantas veces Lucy se lo hubiera explicado.

_La muerte es algo demasiado complicado, ¿No habrás creído realmente que íbamos a invocar a tu madre no calabaza?_

La había traicionado, o al menos eso sentía ella.

_Yo jamás dije que íbamos a invocar a tu madre_ era una de las frases que la rubia había dicho en su defensa. Y aunque era cierto, la esperanza que Lucy había causado en su corazón era algo que iba tardar en sanar. Por ahora, lo único que importaba era la evolución que tenían todas.

Las cosas habían cambiado bastante desde esa noche, todo _gracias_ a Phortos, no se había cansado de recordarles Lucy. Y era cierto, el fuego ahora era parte de su vida, lo era desde aquella noche, era parte de su ser y su alma.

Con un suspiro tomo su libro de transformaciones y bajo a los jardines para leer la próxima lección de McGonagall. No le sorprendió que minutos después de sentarse llegara Lucy.

-¿Sigues molesta?-le pregunto Lucy con descaro. Ella se limito a levantar los ojos de su lectura y asesinarla con la mirada- Vaya veo que si-

-Me molesta que me mintieras-le aclaro la chica

-No te mentí de acuerdo, Merlín que pesada te pones-resoplo sentándose a su lado-Yo solo te mostré el hechizo y tu sacaste conclusiones. Ese hechizo era demasiado poderoso como para invocar simples fantasmas-

-Sabes, si quieres que arreglemos las cosas será mejor que no hablemos mas de esto-la corto la pelirroja-Mejor dime donde están Esme y Ali-

-Tampoco quedaron conformes y buscan hechizos. Esme espera encontrar uno que ponga en su lugar a Brown y Ali busca un hechizo para sus cicatrices-

-¿Cicatrices?-

-¿Nunca te contamos?-

-Bueno, intuí que había algo en sus brazos que no quería mostrar, pero ni idea de que le pasó-

-Pues yo tampoco se mucho, Ali siempre a sido muy delicada cuando hablamos de eso-comento Lucy con tono sombrío-Solo nos dijo que su padre estaba practicando un hechizo y que ella entro en un mal momento. Le quedaron unas cicatrices horribles-

-Pero no pudo desaparecerlas con magia-

-Digamos que las quemaduras se las hizo con…bueno-

-Magia negra-adivino Ginny sin dudar

-Si-

Lanzando un resoplido Ginny se levanto e insistió que fueran a buscar a sus amigas.

-¿Has practicado?-le pregunto esta mientras iban por los solitario pasillos.

-No mucho, y no es que pueda hacer gran cosa con el fuego-

-¿Estas loca?- le paro la rubia- el fuego es un elemento muy poderoso y debes respetarlo. Te envidio, tienes una fuente de poder y no eres capaz de apreciarla-

-No es que no la aprecie, pero el fuego solo destruye-se quejo diciendo por primera vez lo que sentía.

-Todos los elementos dan vida, de una u otra forma. Piénsalo un poco más, tal vez te sorprenda-añadió Lucy con sabiduría. Ginny sonrío y paso su brazo por los hombros de la rubia. Estaba perdonada.

~O~

Las siguientes semanas para ella podían describirse como…divertidas.

Y era raro, por que cuando Esme finalmente encontró un hechizo para vengarse de Lavander, Ginny se preocupo, temía realmente por su compañera de casa.

Una tarde Esme le había pedido a Ginny que trenzara un cabello rubio de la chica a uno de sus rizos.

-¿Qué se supone que pasara?-le pregunto

-Depende. Si me deja en paz, nada, si no, nada bueno-

-Esme…-la reto la pelirroja

-No lo se, el libro no daba detalles, solo decía que de esta forma Lavander aprendería a no molestar-

No muy convencida Ginny trenzo el mechón rubio.

-Lavander tiene mucha orzuela, eso quiere decir que no es rubia natural-

-¿Enserio?-pregunto la chica burlona-Cuantas veces la hemos visto pavonearse por su lustrosa y "natural" cabellera rubia-

Obviamente Lavander no dejo en paz a Esme, a cada oportunidad chocaba con ella en los pasillos, e insultaba a su familia. Una tarde mientras Ginny terminaba una tarea de Herbólogia y Esme leía tranquila en las escaleras de un corredor, Lavander bajo por estas y aprovecho para "sutilmente" tirar el libro de la joven con un puntapié.

-Ahí lo siento-se disculpo. Poco falto para que Esme perdiera la paciencia y le lanzara un Cruciatus.

-Ten paciencia- le susurro Ginny poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Observaron claramente como la joven caminaba por el pasillo con su amiga cara de pájaro Patil, ondeando su larga cabello por los aires y pasando sus manos por esta. Se voltearon y caminaron del lado opuesto, Ginny con la idea de ir a la biblioteca y Esme dispuesta a seguir su lectura en su sala común, pero un grito las hizo volver la mirada.

Lavander sostenía entre sus dedos un puño de cabellos. Sus cabellos. Con desesperación la chica revolvía su cabellera y con horror veía como todos se quedaban en sus manos. Sus gritos se volvieron sollozos, mientras su amiga Parvati observa todo con los ojos como plato y las manos en su boca como si quisiera ahogar un grito. Lavander todo lo contrario había vuelto a los gritos y ahora corría por el pasillo para encerrarse en el baño mas cercano.

Ginny observo todo anonadada, en un instante pensó en reprender a Esme por la cosa horrible que había hecho, pero cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de la chica, quedaron en silencio. Esperando que la otra hablaran. Hasta que finalmente, al mismo tiempo, estallaron en risas.

Si. Le había parecido divertido. Y eso era lo que mas le sorprendía, tal vez no fuera el hecho de que Lavander nunca le hubiera caído bien. Antes probablemente incluso habría corrido para saber si podía ayudarla en algo. Pero ya no era tan hipócrita. Todo lo que hagas se te regresara, y eso había pasado. Lavander había tenido su merecido.

~O~

De venganza ya no quedo mucho. Esme quien se regocijaba cada vez que veía a Lavander con el sombrero de la escuela en la cabeza ahora se entretenía buscando hechizos para cosas mas sencillas. Lucy ahora parecía menos huraña y dedicaba tiempo en buscar un hechizo para ayudar a Ginny mientras ella intentaba ponerse al corriente con Astronomía. (Materia que sin saber la razón, jamás se le había dado bien).

Cuando Enero estaba por terminar, durante una clase de Transformaciones, Ginny estaba mas entretenida pensando en quien seria la siguiente beneficiada por la Red Wicca, cuando la puerta se abrió y una Ali apareció y se disculpo por la tardanza.

-Me he quedado dormida- dijo mientra tomaba a siento junto a Esme. McGonagall la desaprobó con la mirada y siguió con la lección.

La gran mayoría había quedado sorprendida. Ali llevaba la camisa de la escuela, pero por primera vez desde que piso la escuela no levaba ningún jersey que le cubriera los brazos. Su cabello estaba peinado y recogido en una cola alta y levaba un ligero maquillaje. Estaba…muy bonita.

Ginny hasta que la vio no se dio cuenta de su ausencia. Pensó divertida, que ahora seria difícil no notar la presencia de su compañera.

La clase termino y mientras todos salían del aula, Esme, Lucy y Ginny abordaron a la castaña en los pasillos.

-Estas guapísima-le dijo Esme emocionada.

Las mejillas de Ali se tonaron rojas y sonrío mostrando todos los dientes. Ginny se dio cuenta por primera vez de los hoyuelos que la chica tenia en ambas mejillas.

-Esta mañana me he despertado y ya no estaban-contesto ella emocionada mostrando sus brazos lisos y con piel sana. Ginny jamás había visto las cicatrices de Ali. Pero suponía que debían ser bastante serias como para ocultarlas del mundo durante tanto tiempo. Como para temer que alguien, ni siquiera sus amigas, las vieran.-Me encerré en el baño todo este tiempo para llorar-añadió mientras sus ojos se empañaban y su voz se quebraba.

-Ali…-dijo Esme con voz de ternura mientras la abrazaba. Lucy se unió a ella y momentos mas tarde Ginny. _Una mas…faltan dos. _Pensó la pelirroja.


	11. Ten Un Amor y Confianza Pura

**Capitulo 11-Ten un amor y confianza pura.**

_Aire, Agua, Tierra y Fuego. Cuatro elementos, energías arquetípicas que tienen efecto en nuestro ser, conciencia y nuestra forma de entender el mundo. _

_**Aire**. _

_Su manera de proceder suele ser libre de emociones, juzgan objetivamente. Tienden a ser superficiales y sobreestiman lo que de verdad importa. _

_**Agua**._

_Saben entregarse, confían en su intuición. Les fascina explorar rincones escondidos. A veces pierden tanto en su mundo que se vuelven caprichosos._

_**Tierra**. _

_Su pensamiento es práctico, buscan seguridad material, tienen paciencia y pueden soportar privaciones. Cautelosos, rebeldes, saben utilizar el mundo material. Les falta fantasía ya que son tan realistas que solo creen lo que ven. _

_**Fuego**…_

_Poseen autoconfianza, tiene buen sentido del humor. Necesitan independencia y se proponen metas altas. _

_Son impacientes, algo egoístas y les sobra sensibilidad....._

_

* * *

_

Gritos, Bromas, hechizos por pura diversión. Así se fueron los días de Enero.

Y pasada la temporada de invierno, Febrero llego en todo su esplendor, y en los pasillos lo único que se veía eran parejas abrazadas y alguna que otra escena indecente.

Durante esos días, Ginny noto un cambio en todas sus amigas, empezando por Ali que antes callada y sumisa, era la primera en armar escándalo en las clases y se había vuelto una coqueta empedernida.

Esme ahora iba feliz de la vida, dispuesta hacerles la vida imposible a todos los que antes se habían metido con ella.

Y estaba Lucy que durante los últimos días las abandonaba durante largo rato y aparecía de nuevo con las mejillas sonrojadas. Su actitud fría y seria era algo que casi ya no se veía. Ginny se preguntaba que exactamente la había hecho cambiar tanto, y la mirada y gestos de la rubia hacían a la pelirroja sospechar.

Finalmente una noche Lucy y ella estaban entretenidas asustando a los de primero. Ella con las llamas de los pasillos hacia sombras parecidas a mounstros y dragones que perseguían a los niños hasta donde la luz llegaba. La gran mayoría salía corriendo en cuanto veían las sombras.

Ambas riendo salieron de su escondite cuando el último grupo de primero salio corriendo por el pasillo.

-¡Que divertido!-celebro Lucy

-Si, pero no tanto como cuando Esme levanto una ola en el lago y mojo a todos los de Hufflepuff-le recordó la pelirroja

-Es cierto…bueno, debemos irnos, ya es tarde-dijo la chica

-Apenas son las siete-se quejo la otra-¿No será que tienes que verte con alguien?-le pregunto dejándole saber lo que ella sospechaba desde hacia semanas.

-Tal vez…-confeso la chica con las mejillas coloradas

Ginny sonrió feliz por su amiga, pero casi de inmediato vino a su mente el comentario de la navidad pasada.

-No abras usado un hechizo de amor ¿cierto?-pregunto horrorizada por la idea.

-No-contesto la otra en voz nerviosa

La pelirroja tomo a la rubia fuertemente del brazo y para detener la marcha y mirarla directo a los ojos.

-No me mientas Lucy. ¿Usaste o no un hechizo?-

El rojo que antes cubría las mejillas de la rubia se extendió por todo su rostro, y de un manotazo se libro del agarre.

-He dicho que no, acaso piensas que nadie puede quererme por lo que soy-

-No digo eso Lucy-trato de excusarse-Pero al menos dime como se llama-

La rubia dudo un poco pero aun con la respiración agitada respondió sonriente.

-Gustav Yaxley-

-¿Ese idiota?-pregunto horrorizada.

-Tú ni siquiera lo conoces-

-No, es cierto, y no me quedan ganas de hacerlo. Lo que se es que se ha liado con medio Hogwarts y tú también lo sabes-

-Conmigo es diferente, yo no soy como las otras idiotas de la escuela-

-Si lo eres si piensas que ese Play Boy descarado te va a tomar enserio-dijo Ginny y tan rápido como lo dijo se arrepintió

-Si es así a ti no te importa-le grito

-Claro que me importa, eres mi amiga-

-Vaya amiga resultaste Comadreja-

El último comentario hizo que Ginny sintiera un balde de agua fría. Sin decir nada más, sin ningún gesto o reclamo, la pelirroja giro sobre sus talones para perderse en las oscuridades de los pasillos.

* * *

Ginny estaba recostada en la sala común, demasiado molesta con Lucy y consigo misma.

Tenía un deseo incomprendido de perseguir a la rubia y zarandearla hasta que comprendiera que solo buscaba su bien, nada más. De entre todos los chicos que había en Slytherin, Gustav era el mas descarado y mas imbécil. Aunque claro, también era el más guapo.

Estaba tan ocupada pensando en eso que no noto que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Dónde estabas?-escucho que alguien interrumpía sus pensamientos.

Ginny se sobresalto pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que solo era Hermione que la veía preocupada.

-En ningún lugar en especial. Paseando por ahí-

-Asustando a los de primero querrás decir-le reprocho

La pelirroja se enderezo nerviosa viéndose atrapada por la castaña, apunto estuvo de pedir disculpas pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Estuviste espiándome o algo?-

-Si te refieres a que por casualidad te vi si así es, y no, no te estaba siguiendo, tengo cosas mejores que hacer-

-Eso lo se, todos siempre tienen cosas mejores que hacer cuando se trata de mi-

-No estoy diciendo eso-replico la otra enojada. Pronto pareció arrepentirse de su tono y con uno mucho mas dulce le tomo la mano a la pelirroja- Estamos preocupados Ginny. Ya no eres la misma de hace unos meses-

La joven se deshizo del agarre y se levanto.

-Y que esperaban, no es como si no tuviera motivos para cambiar. Mi madre murió y mi familia me culpa, dime entonces si ese no es motivo para cambiar-

-Ginny, tu família no te culpa-

-Hermione, perdona que te hable así pero. ¡Que demonios sabes tu de lo que paso! Sabes lo que Ron te dijo, que yo sentía que mi familia me culpaba. Pero acaso te contó que Charlie me lo dijo con todas sus letras, te dijo que nadie lo detuvo cuando me dijo que ojala la muerta hubiera sido yo-

El rostro de la morena perdió todo el color y su expresión comprensiva cambio a una de mortificación.

-No...-dijo con voz quebrada

-Te dijo acaso Hermione, que yo….que yo… intente suicidarme-

Como un resorte la castaña se levanto.

-No, no es cierto. Tú no puedes haber hecho eso. No es cierto. ¡Tu no eres así!-

-Tu siempre has visto en mi lo que has querido. Apenas el año pasado nos volvimos amigas, pero antes yo era un cero a la izquierda para ti, siempre ha sido así con todos-

-Ginny eso no es cierto-

-Claro que es cierto. No quieran pretender que me comprenden, no después de tanto tiempo-la pelirroja hizo ademán de irse pero Hermione que aun parecía impresionada por las palabras de ella la detuvo.

-Ginny, tu familia y yo te queremos, no buscamos nada más que tu bien-

Ella giro sobre sus talones y con una falsa sonrisa se acerco.

-Sabes como puedo estar bien, quieres saber como estaré mas tranquila-

-¿Cómo?-quiso saber la otra interesada.

-Cuando todos me dejen en paz y tu dejes de ser una entrometida que se mete en los asuntos de los demás y que en nada le conciernen-dicho esto Ginny subió con prisa las escaleras de caracol y se perdió en su alcoba.

~O~

Hermione no volvió hablarle en lo que paso de la semana. Mejor así pensaba Ginny. Lo malo era que tampoco Lucy había hecho algún intento por arreglar las cosas, y la pelirroja se había vuelto demasiado orgullosa como para arreglarlo ella.

Esme y Ali se dividían entre sus dos amigas, pero era Esme la que en definitiva tenia mas preferencia por ella, mientras que Ali la tenia por Lucy.

Febrero paso volando, el año estaba hiendo muy rápido para el gusto de Ginny, sin motivo o razón, para ella significaba que el tiempo se le iba de las manos, y principalmente le afectaba que las semanas pasaban, y Lucy y ella seguían peleadas. Y no era como si la necesitara, pero hasta ese momento para ella la rubia se había vuelto si bien no su mejor amiga, (Ginny había dejado de creer en ese concepto hacia mucho tiempo) si una amiga cercana y casi agradable (Casi si se consideraba el humor que se cargaba la chica).

El cuadro Wicca no estaba deshecho, de vez en cuando se retiñían para realizar más hechizos, hacia días que habían comenzado a estudiar a fondo la alquimia, y los hechizos sin varita eran cada vez más fáciles. Ginny estaba confiada de que para el final del año, lo dominaría por completo. El libro del Bosque de la Orden Sagrada estaba en su poder, como una decisión en silencio, desde navidad, Ginny lo había guardado en su habitación en la torre, solo visto por ella y por las otras Wiccas.

El libro le era de mucha utilidad, debía en parte a eso que sus poderes estuvieran tan avanzados.

En cuanto al fuego. Bueno eso era otra historia. Lo dominaba. Era parte de ella por completo. Ya no solo lo controlaba si no que era capaz de provocarlo. Era increíble, la sensación no se comparaba con nada. Aun así debía ser más discreta que sus compañeras. Una distracción y podría provocar un incendio.

Finalmente, cuando Ginny había comenzado a resignarse de su rota amistad con Lucy esta apareció en los pasillos luego de la Cena. Ginny estaba completamente sola y por el rostro molesto de la rubia pensó que venia a acabar con ella. Ginny no le temía, pero el simple hecho de no saber la razón de su enojo la incomodaba.

Lucy caminaba decidida a su encuentro y cuando finalmente la tuvo en frente Ginny tuvo un irremediable deseo de abrazarla. En su rostro aun estaba la expresión molesta. Pero había claros rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos, su labio inferior temblaba y tenia una expresión desdichada en la mirada, se veía débil y frágil.

-No me digas te lo dije-le dijo ella con voz ahogada y suplicante-Por favor no lo digas-

Por primera vez desde que la conocía, Lucy la abrazo con fuerza, Ginny reacciono y acaricio su cabello mientras la escuchaba llorar. Antes Lucy le parecía una joven Fuerte, Terca, decidida, fría y calculadora. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que todo era una mascara, y que en realidad Lucy era una joven que buscaba desesperadamente un salvavidas.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, apartir de aqui no abra vueltas, en el siguiente capitulo empezara el climax de esta historia, se que la historia de Lucy fue demasiado fugaz, pero fue una idea que aparecio y tampoco siendo sinceros me interesaba mucho profundizar, era ilogico para mi desarrollar una historia de amor de personajes imaginados y no la de mi etenerna pareja favorita H/G (Que para la historia no viene al caso). sin embargo, esto ayudara en los siguientes capitulos. no queda mucho que decir, solo que si tienen tiempo dejen un Review!!.


	12. Vive Y Deja Vivir

**Capitulo 12- Vive y deja vivir. **

-Voy a matarlo-lloraba la joven en sus brazos-Voy a destruirlo-

Las otras tres jóvenes la observaban sin saber que decir. Esme y Ali la habían puesto al tanto. El chico Yaxley había anunciado por los cuatro vientos que el y Lucy habían echado un polvo (El cerdo se había atrevido a decir que había sido el peor de su vida). Y finalmente había revelado que todo había sido una apuesta entre el y sus amigos para ver si podía conquistar a la loca de Flint, como la llamaban entre ellos.

Cierto o no, a Ginny le pareció algo bajo, pero no le sorprendía viniendo de ese idiota. Ella ya había tenido roces con el. Más de alguna compañera suya había terminado encerrada en el baño llorando por sus juegos. Y el muy descarado alguna vez quiso invitarla a ella a salir. Claro que aunque nunca había aceptado el había dicho que al menos si habían tenido algún jaleo. A nadie le importo realmente, el había inventado historias aun peores de otras alumnas además de ella.

Pero el caso aquí es que ninguna otra vez Gustav había llegado tan lejos con ninguna chica. O al menos jamás lo había comentado, y ahora Lucy que ya de por si era considerada por todos como una joven Grosera, Mezquina y demás, ahora también era considerada una Puta. Y no es como si a ella realmente le importara, pero entre todos los calificativos, ese era una que te dejaba marcada por el resto de tus días, sin oportunidad de redimirse.

Entre su llanto, finalmente Ginny había conocido el pasado de la rubia. Pues entre sollozos había dicho que jamás podría tener un matrimonio decente ahora. Y ella finalmente comprendió que Lucy buscaba desesperadamente recuperar el nivel social que había perdido cuando su padre abandono a su madre por una muggle. Buscaba el poder que injustamente le habían arrebatado.

Ella solo puso acariciar su brillante cabellera, mientras con todas sus fuerza tratadaza de no gritarle que ella se lo había advertido, que ella había intentado hacérselo ver. Pero sabia de ante mano que eso de nada serviría.

Cuando el sol ya estaba en el horizonte Lucy se levanto del regazo de la pelirroja y se seco las lágrimas, adaptando su típico rostro frio se paro enfrente de las tres y con voz mecánica y sin vida dijo.

-Voy a hacerlo pagar. Y ustedes me ayudaran-anuncio

Las tres se vieron entre si nerviosas.

-Lucy, tal vez debas dejar las cosas como están. En unas semanas nadie lo recordara-intento hacerla reaccionar Esme.

-Yo lo recordare. El jugo conmigo y voy a vengarme-

-La venganza no es buena, no puedes hacerle nada por que si no te ira peor con los profesores-

-¡A mí que me importa lo que me hagan esos ancianos!, Necesito hacerlo, por favor-añadió suplicante-ayúdenme a darle una lección, ponerlo en su lugar-

Las tres intercambiaron una última mirada.

-Esta bien-cedió Ali con rapidez

-Si no ahí remedio-dijo Esme encogiéndose de hombros

Ginny no se atrevió a mirarla pero sentía la mirada de las tres sobre ella. Les dio la espalda y suspiro. ¡Diablos! Ella también le traía ganas a ese cretino.

-Cuenta conmigo-

~O~

Gustav había tenido una cita con Gretel Morton, o eso había averiguado Lucy.

Acorralarlo había sido fácil. Gustav había caminado tranquilo por el pasillo, sin sospechar que estaba completamente rodeado. Estaba distraído por que lanzo un gran respingo cuando las antorchas apagadas del pasillo se llenaron de luz y a lo lejos vio la figura de una joven.

-¿Weasley?-pregunto nervioso. Ginny avanzaba y mientras lo hacia las antorchas se prendían a su paso-¡Weasley!-repitió molesto cuando la reconoció-¿Que coño haces aquí?-le pregunto aun con voz tensa.

-Yo creo que sabes perfectamente a lo que vengo-dijo mientras las llamas se prendían con mayor intensidad y subían la temperatura del pasillo.

-Deberías aprender a tratar mejor a las mujeres-dijo alguien a sus espaldas

El rostro del joven estaba lleno de confusión, comenzó a dar círculos en el mismo lugar y su rostro perdió color cuando vio flotando a su alrededor a cuatro chicas que lo atravesaban con la mirada.

A Gustav le parecía surrealista lo que pasaba. En su vida pensó que Flint, Gamp, Beurk y Weasley podrían llegar a ser tan intimidantes, principalmente por el aura que las rodeaba.

-¿Qué quieres?-grito nervioso clavando su vista en Lucy- ¿Vienes a rogar?-pregunto burlón y con falso valor- Es patético-

Lucy arrugo el seño y apretó los puños y dientes, balanceándose hacia delante puso su rostro frente a frente al de Gustav.

-El único patético aquí eres tu-le dijo con en un escalofriante susurro- Yo te voy a enseñar, que conmigo…¡NO SE JUEGA!-grito la rubia provocando que todo a su alrededor temblara.

El joven había retrocedido espantado y el temblor lo había hecho caer de bruces coreado por la risa de las cuatro.

-Llega la hora llega el momento- comenzó Lucy con voz susurrante-Llega la hora llega el momento, la magia es nuestra el poder es nuestro-

Las demás la siguieron.

-Llega la hora llega el momento la magia es nuestra, el poder es nuestro-

-¿¡Qué Hacen Locas!?-

Ali levanto los brazos y tras un movimiento de brazos, una ventisca llego y elevo al joven que pataleaba en el aire desesperado.

-¡Bájenme!-ordeno sacando su varita-¡Bombarda!-grito, pero el hechizo reboto dejándolo con la boca abierta-¡Aguamentí!-intenta otra vez. En esta ocasión apunto a Esme quien sonríe burlón. El chorro de agua que casi la toca reboto empapando al joven por completo.

-Eso si es patético-dijo Lucy llegando a su altura- Solo conoces un modo de tratar a las mujeres y es tratarlas como putas, Solo como putas ¡Y Eso Se Acabo!-

-Lo siento- lloro el joven cuyo rostro estaba rojo

-Lo sientes…Lo sientes-susurro la rubia- ¡Y una mierda lo sientes!-voltio hacia la castaña-Ali-dijo tronando los dedos.

Con un movimiento Ali detuvo el aire dejando al chico caer de espaldas al suelo. Este detuvo su respiración para luego lanzar un gemido de dolor. Parecido al de un animal herido.

Gustav comenzó a temblar de tal manera que Ginny estuvo tentada a bajar y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-Te toca Ginny-le ordeno la rubia

Para ese momento, el chico se había levanta y se tambaleaba por el pasillo.

-¡Ginny!-Grito Lucy

La pelirroja movió sus manos y una bola de fuego se formo ante sus ojos. Antes de que Yaxley se perdiera por el pasillo, la bola se volvió un enorme dragón que le cortó el paso. El fuego rodeo al joven que se hizo un ovillo en el suelo.

Yaxley empezó a gritar por ayuda y Ginnny comenzó a bajar la flama.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto Lucy molesta- Hazlo mas fuerte, quémalo si es necesario-

Ginny cerró los ojos y su respiración se corto.

-¿Te escuchas a ti misma?-le pregunto horrorizada-Me estas pidiendo que lo mate-

-Al fin lo entiendes-le contesto la otra

Ginny abrió los ojos como plato y su cerebro tardo en procesar lo que había escuchado.

-Es suficiente-dijo la pelirroja apagando el fuego.

El joven había dejado de temblar y en cuanto el fuego se apago corrio despaborido hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

Las cuatro chicas bajaron al suelo, Ginny se sentía sucia y no era capaz de reconocer sus acciones. _"¿Qué he hecho?"_

Lucy prácticamente salto sobre ella tomándola del cuello.

-¡En que demonios pensabas!, ahora probablemente este llorándole a Snape, tienes idea de lo que nos harán-

-No se de que te preocupas-dijo Ginny sin perder la calma- Aunque así fuera, no puede probarlo, no usamos las varitas- se deshizo del agarre y camino en dirección contraria por el que momentos antes había salido corriendo el Slytherin.

-Espera-dijo la voz de Lucy a sus espaldas- Quiero seguir jugando con el, probablemente aun no a llegado a la sala común, podemos alcanzarlo-

-Ya le dimos una lección. Le dimos un susto de muerte, ahora se acabo Lucy, déjalo ya-le contesto con voz irritada

-Yo diré cuando esto se acabe, tiene que pagar-reclamo ella-Y tu vas a ayudarme, ¡igual que ustedes!-les grito a Esme y Ali que escuchaban sin atreverse a intervenir.

-Claro que no, no pienso participar, y sin mi no pueden usar sus poderes, te recuerdo que debemos ser las cuatro o nada-

-Si no me ayudas tendré que hacerlo de la forma difícil-dijo molesta sacando su varita.

-Bien hazlo, úsala, cuando busquen al culpable bastara un "Priori Incantatem" para saber que fuiste tu-

-Estas cometiendo un error-

-¡Y tu te estas portando como una Loca!-le grito, su voz se escucho como un eco y los ojos de Lucy se ensancharon. Un temblor recorrió sus labios.

-¿Loca? ¡¿Loca?! ¡Tu no serias nada si no fuera por mi!-el cuerpo de la rubia empezó a temblar y su mirada se endureció, Ginny que antes abría jurado no le tenia miedo a Lucy, ahora retrocedía ante su intimidante mirada.- ¡No Serias Nada!-Lucy se había elevado de nuevo, pero las puntas de sus pies aun rozaban el piso.

-Lucy será mejor que te calmes-intento razonar.

-Eres una pequeña mentirosa, embustera-

-No puedes tratarme así solo por que no sigo tus ordenes mientras truenas los dedos-le dijo molesta.

Lucy pareció vacilar y finalmente dejo sus pies en el suelo.

-Te vas a arrepentir-le dijo mientras emprendía la marcha a su sala común.

Ali y Esme que no habían hablado para nada salieron corriendo detrás de la rubia sin mirar atrás y no pudieron oír el susurro de Ginny.

-No lo creo…-

_Eso era algo que ya se vería. _


	13. Mantén El Cuadro Unido

**Capitulo 13- Mantén el cuadro unido para tener al demonio fuera**

A primera hora del día siguiente Ginny tenía pensado buscar a Gustav para pedirle disculpas por lo de la otra noche. No sabía ni siquiera que iba a decirle, Cuando iba camino al comedor Hermione se acerco a ella pálida.

-¿Te enteraste?-le dijo a modo de saludo

-¿De que?-pregunto interesada, sin prestar atención al hecho de que Hermione le dirigía la palabra por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo.

-Lo que paso con Gustav Yaxley- Ginny se tenso y la castaña pareció no darse cuenta por que siguió caminando como si nada a su lado.

-No...-dijo con un hilo de voz la otra.

-Se callo de la torre de Astronomía la otra noche- Ginny paro en seco y apunto estuvo de vomitar, y probablemente no lo hizo por que no llevaba nada en el estomago.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto incrédula

-Así como lo oyes, no saben ni como ni por que, pero han cancelado la clase de esta noche. El chico Yaxley fue llevado a la enfermería pero aun no despierta, menudo golpe se fue a dar. Tiene suerte de estar vivo-

-Dices que paso anoche-

-Si, bueno, a el lo encontraron gracias a los hechizos del castillo. Lo entenderías mejor si leyeras Hogwarts una historia como te e venido diciendo que hagas desde hace tiempo-

-Hermione no tengo tiempo para tus reclamos, ¡¿Me estas diciendo, que eso paso anoche?!-

-Si, pero por que….-

Ginny la dejo con la palabra en la boca y salio corriendo al comedor. Ahí el chisme era pasado de boca en boca, y escuchaba frecuentemente la pregunta _¿Qué abra pasado?_ Busco con la mirada y se dio cuenta de que ninguna había llegado aun. Estaba por dar marcha atrás para esperarlas en el vestíbulo pero pasaron a su lado descaradamente.

-Te perdiste la diversión de anoche Weasley…-le dijo Lucy entre risas mientras se inclinaba para hablarle en susurro.

Ginny no le dirigió la mirada, pero escucho a coro las risas de Esme y Ali. Quería afrontarlas, hacer que confesaran una verdad que ella ya sabia. Pero no era el momento. En ningún momento voltio a verlas. Giro sobre sus talones y salio del comedor, sin prestar atención a nada, ni siquiera a los llamados de Hermione.

Ginny subió a su alcoba con rapidez y se sentó en su cama. Incapaz aun de digerir las cosas. No sabia que hacer, que pensar, mil ideas venían a su mente pero tampoco sabia cual escoger. Merlín, ¿Debería pedir ayuda? Lo único de lo que estaba segura era que se había metido hasta el cuello donde no debía, y sobre todo. Que Lucille Flint, estaba perdiendo la cordura. Y ella, debía detenerla.

Saco el libro que habían conseguido en su iniciación y que ella sin tapujos había conservado. Busco entre las páginas, y como si el libro lo supiera, ayo lo que necesitaba al instante.

"**Atadura"** decía el titulo. Un hechizo efectivo para anular los poderes de una Wicca. Ginny lo pensó y se dio cuenta que a pesar de censillo, el hechizo le garantizaba que Lucy perdería su control Wicca, y eso era lo que buscaba.

Tomo lo que necesitaba, un listón blanco y una fotografía de la rubia. Sintió sus manos temblar, pero comenzó el hechizo fuerte y claro.

-Te ato para que no hagas daño Lucy, daño a las personas, y daño a ti misma- comenzó la chica mientras ataba a foto con el listo- Te ato para que no hagas daño a las personas, ni daño a ti misma….Te hato para que no haga daño Lucy, Daño a las personas, y daño a ti misma- la foto quedo enrollada en el listón. Ginny se quedo sentada un rato en su cama hasta que el timbre le anuncio las clases.

Ese día no compartía ninguna con Slytherin y daba gracias por esto. En el primer descanso la pelirroja se escabullo hasta la enfermería. Cuando entro se cuestiono, ¿Qué pretendía hacer? Se preguntaba a si misma.

-¿Necesita algo Señorita Weasley?-le pregunto una voz a sus espaladas.

-Madame Pomprey…yo…quería saber como esta Gustav-

La mujer levanto una ceja y cruzo los brazos.

-El señor Yaxley esta mucho mejor, ahora esta dormido y estable, aunque todavía sigue atontado por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza-contesto dando su diagnostico completo-¿Algo mas?-pregunto cuando vio a Ginny sin ademán de irse.

-Yo...P-Puedo pasar a v-verlo-tartamudeo mientras retorcía sus manos.

La mujer la vio interrogante pero al final asintió

-Dos minutos-dijo y se fue a su despacho.

Ginny se acerco sigilosa a la cama del chico. El joven estaba tendido con claros golpes en el cuerpo y una venda le cubría su cabeza. Ginny contuvo el aire horrorizada.

Gustav estaba vivo. Estaba bien, tenía golpes menores, se repondría. Pero a Ginny le horrorizaba el hecho simple e insignificante de que hubiera pasado. Nunca debió pasar, ellas jamás debieron meterse con ese tipo de magia, jamás debieron intentar castigar a alguien por sus acciones. Ginny pensó que por más perro que el chico hubiera sido, no merecía haber sido lanzado por la torre de Astronomía. La joven se pensó afortunada, no había tenido nada que ver con lo ocurrido y aunque podía tener la conciencia tranquila sobre eso no podía irse de la enfermería sin una disculpa. Se acerco a la cama con decisión y toco el hombre del joven que, al contacto reacciono con un leve gemido.

-Yaxley…¡Yaxley!-lo llamo

El chico abrió sus ojos y parpadeo varias veces.

-Hola…yo vine, yo quería pedirte..-

-¡Madame Pomprey!- grito e chico abriendo los ojos asustado y alejándose lo más posible de La pelirroja.

-¡NO!, yo no..-

-Vete, Vete-dijo en pleno ataque de pánico-¡Aléjate de mi!-

Ginny veía desesperada su vano intento por disculparse. Madame Pomprey apareció en escena y acostó casi a la fuerza al joven que seguía gritando y retorciéndose.

-Salga inmediatamente Señorita Weasley-le ordeno la enfermera mientras ponía una poción en la boca del Slytherin que casi al instante comenzó a quedarse dormido.

Ginny dio varios pasos hacia atrás antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

Corrió sin descanso por todos los jardines hasta llegar al otro lado del castillo. Confundida y frustrada caminaba entre los estudiantes que le abrían paso como si temieran estar muy cerca de ella. Ginny aminoro la marcha y dio varias vueltas en el mismo lugar, observando el rostro de todos clavados en ella, señalando, algunos con miedo y otros mas con el seño fruncido, irritados por su presencia. Su labio tembló, la gente le temía, y ella ciega no se había dado cuenta, se había paseado por los pasillos desafiante sin medir las consecuencias.

Una vez más corrió deseando desaparecer, huir de las miradas. Sabiendo sin ninguna duda, que se había vuelto un mounstro.

* * *

Se escuchaban las gotas de la lluvia caer contra los vidrios de la ventana. Ginny se había encerrado en un baño del tercer piso, sentada sobre el retrete comiéndose las uñas, con todos sus libros tirados a un lado. Habían pasado una o dos horas, había perdido adivinación (aunque siendo sinceros no le importaba mucho). La joven intentaba controlar sus escalofríos y luchaba por dejar de temblar. Sus ojos se habían empañado pero las lágrimas no salían. Constantemente pasaba sus manos por su cabello e inconciente seguía mordiendo sus uñas. Estaba ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba y mucho menos noto que el seguro del baño se corrió por si solo. Había cerrado sus ojos cuando la puerta del servicio se abrió con violencia. Lanzo un grito ahogado y observo frente a ella a las tres Slytherin de las que había huido todo el día.

-Estas aquí, te hemos buscado por todas partes-dijo Lucy mientras daba un paso delante de las otras- ¿Estas bien?-pregunto con falso interés.

-S-Si, estoy bien-contesto la pelirroja

-McGonagall y Snape sospechan-intervino Esme- Ya me han pedido a mi y a Ali que fuéramos a su despacho hoy en la mañana-

-Claro lo hemos negado y han revisado nuestras varitas pero como es obvio no encontraron nada-dijo Ali

-Han llamado a Lucy para esta tarde, y no creemos que falte mucho antes de que también te llamen a ti-añadio Esme

-Y queríamos decirte que realmente esperamos que nos apoyes y mantengas el pico cerrado-Hablo la rubia.

-Primero-dijo Ginny olvidándose del miedo y enfrentando a las chicas-No tengo idea de que hicieron a noche y no quiero que me metan en eso, pero no les aseguro que vaya a mentirle a McGonagall. Segundo, ¿Por que debería hacerlo?-

-Bueno ya sabes, por nuestra amistad-dijo Ali con falso entusiasmo- y por que si no lo haces bueno, podría pasarte algo como lo que le paso a Yaxley-

_Esto era una locura, debía salir de eso lo antes posible_ Pensó mientras paseaba su mirada por las chicas.

-Le dije que yo no les tenía miedo…-comenzó pero Lucy la interrumpió bruscamente.

-Por que quieres dejar el círculo-

-Yo no he dicho…-

-Lo piensas-dijo la otra tocando su frente con el dedo índice repetidas veces

-Lucy tu has visto lo que hicimos, se suponía que buscábamos ser mas fuerte y en lugar de eso hemos dañado a las personas, a todos a nuestro alrededor-

-Se lo merecían-contesto Lucy

-¿Quién lo dice?-pregunto la otra indignada

-Lo digo yo, y sabes que es verdad-

-Da igual-dijo ella decida- yo lo dejo-

-Bien…muy bien, ya no necesitamos a una cuarta ¿Verdad chicas?-

-No-contestaron ambas

-Pero...si vas a dejar el círculo, puedes ir pensando en dejar la escuela-

- y quizás la ciudad-intervino Ali

-O el país, no estamos seguras-dijo Esme. Las tres fueron acorralando a la otra hasta que ella quedo pegada contra la pared.

-Y por favor no me hagas mas hechizos de atadura- dijo la rubia en un puchero, luego cambio su expresión por una de inocencia y dijo-Sabes…antiguamente, si una bruja traicionaba su pacto…la mataban-Ginny trago duro- si ya decidiste bueno, creo que solo espero que nos devuelvas el libro que tomaste y entonces, si se acabara todo- la rubia dio media vuelta y antes de salir del baño voltio con descaro y la despidió con una sonrisa.- ¡Adiós!-

Las otras dos tardaron en salir. Por un minuto Ginny pensó que tal vez la locura de Lucy no las había influenciado y que ambas de cierto modo, seguían de su lado. Pero se equivoco. Ambas seguían observándola burlonas, divirtiéndose de lo lindo con su aspecto desolador.

Las dos dieron media vuelta, antes de salir Ali también voltio una ultima vez.

-Que tengas dulces sueños Ginny- dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Una vez sola, la pelirroja se dejo caer por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Sus ojos antes empañados dejaron salir las primeras lágrimas que había guardado aparentando fortaleza.

Con un último escalofrío recorriéndola se levanto tomando sus cosas, fue al lavabo y enjuago con hain su cara. Casi lanza un grito de sorpresa cuando vio su rostro que hacia apenas unos meses antes había recuperado el color, volvía a ese tono pálido, gris, enfermizo. Sus ojos cansados y el cabello desordenado y enmarañado cubriéndole la cara y ahora mechones pegados a su rostro por la humedad de este.

Negó con la cabeza y salio del baño, con un único pensamiento seguro. Esto, en definitiva, la estaba destruyendo.


	14. Caida Libre

**Capitulo 14- Caída Libre (aire)**

Estaba viva.

Sentía que finalmente, luego de muchos años, estaba viva de nuevo. Insignificante tal vez para muchos el simple hecho de quitarse unas cicatrices. Pero para ella fue como si se quitara un peso que había estado soportando durante bastante tiempo.

Ella tenía todo lo que quería. La gente ya no la ignoraba, no pasaba inadvertida como antes.

Lucy tenia razón, ahora todos las respetaban, cuando caminaban las tres por los pasillos, Se abrían paso para dejarlas pasar cual reinas, la mayoría las veían con cara de asombro (aunque a veces a ella le parecía que era mas miedo que otra cosa).

Y si era tan feliz ¿Permitiría que Ginny lo arruinara todo acusándolas con Mcgonagall? La respuesta era mas que obvia. No.

No entendía a Ginny. Tal vez habían exagerado con Yaxley. Pero el chico seguía vivo. Eso era algo ¿no?

Aunque ella y Esme también habían vacilado cuando Lucy lo lanzo de la torre. (Siendo sinceros ella sintió que el alma se le iba al suelo cuando ocurrió eso)

Pero al final, ella solo le daba su merecido al chico, igual que Esme se lo había dado a Brown. (Quien según decían se le seguía cayendo el pelo)Y ella, simplemente se había quitado de encima aquellas cicatrices.

Sin embargo la culpa seguía ahí, todo por esa Weasley, que no podía dejarles disfrutar el poder que Porthos les había dado.

Lucy tenía razón, la chica no tardaría en traicionarlas con tal de salvar su cuello. Lucy se los había dicho. Todo el mundo las respetaba como nunca antes lo habían hecho y ahora perderían todo cuando se enteraran de lo que habían estado haciendo con sus poderes, nadie comprendería sus acciones. Y peor aun. Volverían las cicatrices.

_Una vez que nos quiten nuestra magia, tus brazos se volverán a llenar de cicatrices. _Había dicho Lucy muy segura.

No. Ella jamás lo permitiría. Ella misma se encargaría de cerrar la boca de Ginny.

~O~

El viento levantaba su cabellera. El ambiente húmedo y sofocante. El sol estaba en lo mas alto y en ocasiones encandilaba a la joven.

Ginny se alzo al vuelo con dificultad y tomo altura. Había tomado la escoba del armario del estadio y podía ver por que la habían abandonado. No era fácil manejarla, su mango estaba torcido hacia la derecha y las direcciones se descontrolaban con facilidad.

Voló sobre el castillo y más tarde sobre el lago.

McGonagall le había dicho que deseaba hablar con ella ese mismo sábado. Antes de las vacaciones de pascua.

¿Qué debía hacer? Decirle a McGonagall que ella estaba casi segura, (casi, por que en realidad no las había visto) de que Lucy, Esme y Ali habían lanzado a Gustav de la torre de astronomía.

Mas importante aun, debería buscarle alguna excusa a sus acciones. ¿Qué tan librada podría salir si le decía todo?

Todo era tan ridículo. Todo lo que habían hecho en su momento había parecido tan levemente inocente y ahora todo era parte de un crimen que comenzaba con su desafío con los canones mágicos. Uno no debía desafiar el poder por nada del mundo. Uno debía conformarse y no buscar alternativas mágicas.

Estaba tan distraída pensando que no noto el repentino cambio del ambiente, que comenzó con el viento soplando con más intensidad. Solo cuando una ráfaga hizo que su cabellera suelta se estrellara con su cara voltio confundida a su alrededor, y noto la repentina ventisca que la rodeaba. Una y otra vez el viento la azoto y la hacia perder el equilibrio.

Durante un breve momento se desconcertó por completo, pero un minuto mas tarde abrió los ojos como comprendiendo todo. "_Ali_". Busco a la castaña por los alrededores. Abajo distinguió un punto café y clavo su mirada en el durante largo tiempo. El aire se detuvo y Ginny aprovecho para bajar, pero tan pronto como bajo la guardia el aire volvió a azotarla y por poco cayo de la escoba, intento controlarla pero la desviación del mango hizo que diera un giro inesperado que la dejo colgada con una mano del palo. Intento guardar la calma mientras con fuerza buscaba subir de nuevo a la escoba. No quería voltear abajo, sabia que si lo hacia se asustaría mas, pero una nueva ráfaga la hizo gritar.

-¡Ali!-grito con voz nerviosa-¡Ya basta!-exigió mientras se obligaba a buscarla en el suelo.

El vértigo se apodero de ella. Respiro entrecortado y consiguió poner su otra mano sobre el mango otra vez. Cuando levanto la pierna para acomodarse, la escoba empezó a dar vueltas en el mismo lugar dejando a Ginny colgada de una mano otra vez. Tragando duro se obligo a respirar con normalidad y evitar el temblor de sus brazos.

Una vez mas espero colgada hasta que el viento se volvió suave, cerro los ojos durante un minuto aproximadamente, cuando todo su cuerpo se calmo y en un intento casi desesperado por tocar tierra hizo bajar la escoba sin subirse a ella, se creyó librada pero su estomago dio un vuelco cuando la escoba empezó a tambalearse de sus manos.

Para su suerte estas se soltaron estando a dos metros de suelo. Cayó de espaldas y sintió un ligero espasmo, su corazón estaba disparado y latía con rapidez.

Logro voltearse para quedar boca abajo y aun adolorida y noqueada busco con la mirada en los alrededores.

En la distancia Ali la observaba sin una expresión clara en el rostro, pero su mirada reflejaba una furia contenida, luego de verla en el suelo la joven castaña se fue en dirección al castillo dejando a Ginny tendida en el suelo. Había dejado claro sus intenciones.

~O~

La pelirroja corrió por el pasillo con la pierna arrastrando y una mano apretando su cabeza, intentando hacer desaparecer el dolor punzante que nacía en su nuca y se extendía por toda su cabeza.

Cuando entro en la sala común varios voltearon a verla mientras cojeaba hasta las escaleras. Mientras subía estas alguien lanzo un grito a sus espaldas.

-¡Ginny!, ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te paso?-pregunto una de sus compañeras de cuarto con las manos en su boca.

-Me caí de la escoba-contento la otra cortante mientras seguía caminando hasta el final de las escaleras para más tarde perderse en su habitación.

La pierna parecía resentida aun por el golpe pero a medida que pasaban los minutos este cedía. La cabeza ya no le daba vueltas y su corazón dejaba de latir a mil por hora.

Una vez ahí se sentó adolorida en la cama y se recostó en esta. Una furia y carga de adrenalina comenzaban a formarse en ella ayudándola a olvidar el dolor que la acechaba.

Estaban todas locas. Locas. No había otra palabra. ¡Demonios!, y ella que pensó que Ali siempre había sido un lindo corderito y ahora, justo ahora venia a demostrarle que no estaba muy lejos de parecerse a Lucy. ¿La habría mandado ella? ¿Con que fin? Si buscaba hacerle cerrar la boca estaba muy equivocada pensando que así lo lograría.

¿Le tenían tanto miedo a las represarías por sus delitos? Como un clic Ginny se dio cuenta que al menos en el caso de Lucy y Ali, si dejaban de practicar la magia Wicca tenían las de perder. Sin ella Ali recuperaría las cicatrices, mientras que Lucy perdería el poder del que estaba tan sedienta. ¿Pensaban realmente que si McGonagall o Dumbledore lo ordenaban ellas deberían obedecer? Si fuera su caso probablemente no escucharía y seguiría con el cuadro pero…estaba el ministerio. Luego de investigar Ginny sabía que no había leyes contra ellas, pero en cualquier periodo luego del de Margaret, era sabido que de alguna u otra forma este siempre se encargaba de ellas.

Que acaso Dumbledore o algún otro profesor no sospechaba algo. Las clases donde ellas cuatro sobresalían sin esfuerzo no era muestra suficiente de que sus poderes se estaban elevando mas haya de lo imaginado y superaban incluso lo aprendido por ellos.

Observo el atardecer desde su ventana.

Busco bajo su cama y saco el libro que meses antes había conseguido junto a sus tres "amigas" y lo rozo con sus dedos. Dejo pasar el tiempo mientras lo ojeaba de pies a cabeza. Nunca antes se había detenido a hacerlo y ahora veía varios hechizos que nunca antes había leído o incluso imaginado. Encontró uno que podía aparecer comidas de diferentes tipos. Igualmente encontró otros peligrosos, pensó en Lucy quien se lo había pedido en su último encuentro.

Un escalofrío la recorrió pensando en lo que haría la chica con este en sus manos. La idea de deshacerse de el era tan tentadora, pero el rostro de Molly apareció y pensó que tal vez con el tiempo habría de encontrar un hechizo que hiciera que esta volviera.

Rápidamente pasaron las horas y en cierto momento sus compañeras entraron al cuarto para acostarse a dormir. Cuando todas lo hicieron sin dirigirle la palabra se dio cuenta de que tenía que empezar a hacer lo correcto y no lo que más le convenía. Se cambio el sucio uniforme por su pijama y guardo el libro en su mochila, sabia perfectamente lo que haría con el, y lo haría esa misma noche.

Pasada la media noche y luego de ponerse su capa, Ginny salio del cuarto segura solo de una cosa. Tenia que empezar a aceptar la muerte de su madre.

* * *

La pelirroja camino por los pasillos sigilosa y los mas silenciosa posible. Salio a los terrenos y se adentro en el bosque con el viento frío golpeando su cara, cuando encontró un lugar apartado tomo grandes troncos secos y los hizo levitar hasta que formo una pequeña montaña, finalmente encendió todo con un movimiento de su mano y las ramas ardieron. Cuando se aseguro de que el fuego fuera suficiente, tomo el pesado libro y lo contemplo largo rato. "Mi Primeros 100 años" por Margaret A. Murray.

Un libro antiguo y poderoso que ninguna del cuadro había terminado de leer. Muchos hechizos que ni siquiera habían ojeado quedarían guardados para siempre. Esto hacia dudar a la pelirroja, pero tenia que pensar en el bien de todos, los hechizos que ahí venían eran demasiado peligrosos si caían en manos de cierta bruja. Con apremio y fuerza arrojo el libro a la fogata que comenzó a consumirlo al instante. Un humo blanco comenzó a salir de este y pronto las hojas se quemaron hasta quedar en nada.

La fogata se fue apagando y cunado finalmente se extinguió, Ginny escucho un grito desgarrador y potente a lo lejos que le helo la sangre _"Lucy ya lo sabia"._

El viento levanto las últimas cenizas. El aire se las llevo volando, igual que los últimos rastros de cordura de Lucy Flint.


	15. Un Grito Bajo El Agua

**Cap 15- Un grito bajo el agua (Agua)**

Era como estar bajo un chorro de agua, donde puedes ver todo a tu alrededor, pero no puedes escuchar nada. Ver todo a tú alrededor y no oír nada. Solo un pequeño zumbido que te asegura que no estas sorda.

El eco, el ruido de subterráneo y el chapoteo del agua de la ducha sobre las baldosas. Esme se hallaba en medio de las regaderas, impasible. Estaba ahí parada simplemente, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, dejando que el agua corriera sobre su cuerpo y cayera al suelo. Recorriendo hombros y espalda.

Esme sentía que estaba apunto de caer el suelo. La otra noche Lucy había despertado a todas lanzando un horrible grito y había salido corriendo, ella y Ali la siguieron, cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban fuera del castillo y luego frente a un montículo que echaba humo y cenizas. Lucy había caído de rodillas y había rebuscado entre la fogata apagada. Ella y Ali habían observado todas sin comprender lo que pasaba.

-¿Cómo se atrevió?-gruñía sin parar-¡¡¿Cómo?!!- Luego se había parado y había buscado alrededor -Sal de una maldita vez-dijo con voz siseante- Voy a hacerte pedazos. ¡Sal cobarde!-

Cuando finalmente se calmo. Lucy les explico. Ginny al parecer no tenía planeado devolverles el libro de Margaret. Esme pensó instantáneamente en ir a buscarlo por ellas mismas. Hasta que sin decir una palabra Lucy señalo las ramas quemadas y los pocos rastros de cenizas que quedaban. Ella no necesito más explicaciones.

Rabia y alivio, rara mezcla de sentimientos. Pero inevitables a su saber.

La rabia venia claramente como un contagio de la que Lucy sentía y desprendía de su ser. Y el alivio venia de lo mas profundo de su mente y corazón.

De las tres ella era la única que no perdía gran cosa al dejar de ser una Wicca, había conseguido lo que quería, vengarse de aquellos que le habían hecho la vida imposible solo por ser superior. Mientras pensaba esto cerro el grifo del agua y se quedo ahí parada hasta que cayo la ultima gota. Aun escuchaba las otras regaderas abiertas, pero le sorprendió oír un llanto quedo en el fondo. Se puso una toalla encima y por pura curiosidad fue a la ducha de a lado, de donde venia el ruido.

Apoyada en la pared, con la cañería tapada por los cabellos. Lavander Brown estaba hecha un ovillo mientra temblaba y pasaba sus manos por su cabeza ya calva. Esme no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de asombro.

La joven que antes tenía una cabellera envidiable levanta el rostro.

-¿Por que me esta pasando esto?-le pregunto mientras observa los pocos cabellos desprenderse al contacto-¿Por que a mi?-

Esme quiere contestarle, quiere decirle que es lo que se merece, pero vacila al ínstate y retrocede. Incapaz de ver la escena, incapaz de ver el fruto de sus propias acciones.

-¡Lav!- escucha que alguien grita a sus espaldas. Patil corrió con su amiga y se arrodillo junto a ella-Tranquila, todo estará bien-le aseguro con voz temblorosa.

Esme no puede oír más mentiras. Sale corriendo a los vestuarios y se pone algo de ropa con rapidez. Cuando esta afuera de las duchas se recuesta sobre una pared y trata de ordenar sus ideas.

-Te das cuenta ahora-escucho a alguien susurrar a sus espaldas. Esto logro sobresaltarla pero se tranquiliza cuando observo que es Lucy quien ha hablado.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Antes te molestaban por ser una creída, arrogante, odiosamente perfecta y…!Oh si! Descendiente de Motifagos. Todos saben que has molestado a algunos alumnos, pero lo de Brown pasa a otro nivel Esme. ¿Tu que crees que pasara cuando todos se enteren de lo que le hiciste a Lavander?-le dijo antes de seguir caminado y desaparecer.

Esme siguió apoyada en la pared con las palabras de Lucy resonando en sus oídos.

_Mortifaga _

**Mortifaga**….eso es lo que pasaría, seria tratada como una. No estaría tan lejos de la realidad todo lo que se inventaba sobre ella. Y ella estaba ya muy cansada para soportar otra vez a toda la escuela en contra de ella.

Abría que callar a Ginny.

* * *

Se quito la última prenda y se metió en la tina. Dejo que el agua caliente relajara sus tensos músculos. No había tomado nada para los golpes que se había hecho en la caída de la escoba. Apunto estuvo de seguir a Ali y mandarle un buen moco murciélago (no mas magia Wicca, se obligo a recordar). Pero ya ni siquiera valían la pena. Ninguna. Simplemente seria perder el tiempo y perder un poco mas de la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Por que si, sentía que perdía mucho mas cada vez que el trío se metía con ella y sumisa aceptaba todo lo que le hacían. ¿Qué más podría hacer?

Aunque todo parecía tan sencillo como decir simplemente que habían cometido un error, que se habían metido con fuerzas que no debían y pagarían el castigo. Ginny no pensaba que fueran a castigarlas con severidad. Después de todo, no llegaron tan lejos, pensándolo mejor, comparado a lo que llego hacer Margaret, lo suyo habían sido simples bromas que se habían acabado, al menos, para ella.

Cerro los ojos esperando que la respuesta llegara a ella y al siguiente minuto…era sumergida en el agua a la fuerza. La sorpresa no le permitió pensar con rapidez y se quedo quieta durante unos momentos, luego intento mover sus manos, logro sacarlas y apoyarlas en los costados de la tina, pero su cabeza se negaba a salir a la superficie. Intento guardar la calma, aun no le faltaba el aire, sus manos mojadas resbalaban en la superficie de mármol, cuando unas burbujas salieron de su boca la desesperación se apodero de ella y comenzó a luchar, los gritos salieron de su boca aunque estos se ahogaran bajo el agua.

Finalmente salio a la superficie tosiendo y buscando salir de la tina. Ya fuera tomo una toalla para cubrir su cuerpo.

-¡Esme!-rugió segura de quien la había atacado- No te atrevas a huir-añadió aun con la voz ronca.

Paso un minuto antes de que Esme apareciera con el rostro de arrepentimiento en su cara. Con paso lento se acerco a la Griffindor.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes? Ali en la mañana, tu en la noche, ¿Luego vendrá Lucy para enterrarme viva o que?-a pesar de que Ginny se movía furiosa frente a ella, Esme seguía encogida y con expresión seria.

-Tienes que quedarte callada-le dijo con voz tenue

-Y si no lo hago ustedes se encargaran de callarme ¿verdad?-

-¿Por que no lo entiendes? Por que te es tan difícil entender que nosotras perderíamos todo lo que ganamos si le dice a McGonagall la verdad-

-No es mi problema. Además, ¿Qué podría pasar? Ali recuperaría sus cicatrices, pero tiene que superarlo. Lucy dejaría de ser una psicópata loca de poder. Y tú…que podría molestarte a ti-

-Si alguien se entera de lo que le hice a Brown, a la señorita popularidad, Será peor para mí que cuando solo me molestaban por mis abuelos Mortifagos-

-Lo lamento por ti, pero voy a ir mañana con McGonagall y le diré todo- la joven camino a los armarios del baño y busco su ropa. Se cambio con rapidez y salio al pasillo. Estando muy cerca de su sala común se recostó contra la pared. Le había dicho a Esme que iría a hablar con la profesora mañana, pero lo cierto era que no estaba segura de que hacer. Las dudas seguían acechándola y lo único de lo que estaba segura era que Una vez que lo dijera no había vuelta atrás.

Esme apretó sus manos en un puño y salio del baño molesta. Cuando bajaba las escaleras a las mazmorras, Lucy la esperaba en la entrada de la sala común.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto

-No sirvió de nada-

La rubia patio el suelo.

-Maldita comadreja…-

-Tal vez si aceptamos la culpa no nos vaya tan mal Lucy-

La joven voltio a verla con un ceja levantada y puso su mano en la barbilla.

-Sabes, acabas de darme una idea excelente-


	16. Bajo Tierra

**Cap 16- Bajo Tierra**

No pudo cerrar un ojo en toda la noche, pensaba que probablemente Lucy, o de nuevo Esme y Ali venían a asegurarse por las malas, de que no abriera la boca. Cada ruido, cada ventisca que entraba por la ventana servia para que toda tranquilidad la abandonara y solo pudiera pensar en empuñar su varita (No más magia Wicca, se repetía).

La mañana llego y dándose cuenta de que no podría conciliar el sueño se levanto y vistió en silencio para no molestar a sus compañeras. Bajo a Sala Común que estaba totalmente desierta. Sin miedo a equivocarse, sabia que McGonagall estaría a esas horas en su despacho.

Con la varita empuñada salio por el agujero del retrato hacia el despacho de la jefa de su casa. Para evitar flaquear, se decía así misma que nada había sido su culpa y que realmente no tenia nada que temer. La oficina de McGonagall no estaba muy lejos de la sala común, pero para ella, luego de dos amenazas en un solo día, era un camino largo y demasiado peligroso. Su corazón dio un vuelco al darse cuenta que no se equivocaba. A medio camino, en dirección contraria, estaba Lucy, que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos tranquilamente. Ginny desenfundo la varita y apunto en su dirección, Lucy que no había perdido su expresión de total tranquilidad solo levanto su delgada ceja.

-Baja eso, podrías hacerte daño a ti misma-dijo con burla

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto la otra con voz molesta

-¿De ti?, nada, solo pasaba por aquí, tenia…cosas que aclarar-

-Bien, ya lo hiciste, ahora largo-

-¿Por que se supone que debo hacerte caso?-pregunto la otra desafiante.

-Por que te lanzare un hechizo si no lo haces-

-Usaras tu varita, me parece bien, después de todo no eres digna de usar la magia Wicca-

-Claro, ustedes si lo son por intentar matarme-

-Eres una exagerada, solo eran advertencias, pero no te preocupes, no abra mas en adelante-dijo dando por terminada la conversación.

Ginny observo a Lucy caminar y perderse por las escaleras que iban a las mazmorras y no pudo evitar preguntarse por que la rubia parecía tan segura y tranquila.

Cuidando sus espaldas llego al despacho de la profesora de Transformaciones. Toco una vez y al instante alguien le dio permiso para entrar. La pelirroja se asomo y vio a McGonagall sentada en su escritorio con las manos juntas y al parecer, esperándola.

-Buenos días Profesora-

-Buenos Días Señorita Weasley- contesto la profesora con voz impasible

-Supe que quería hablar conmigo-

-Así era señorita, tome asiento-Ginny se sentó y espero a que la maestra hablara- ¿Quiere Te?-le pregunto mientras le daba una taza

-Si, gracias-contesto la otra tomando la taza

-Cuando ocurrió el asistente de Gustav Yaxley la junta directiva y nosotros los mismos maestros nos alarmamos de sobremanera, buscamos mantener la calma entre los alumnos y por eso hemos citado a varios alumnos…-

-Por eso vine…-intento decir pero la maestra levanto su mano en señal de silencio

-Tendrá su turno para hablar-dijo- beba su te, se enfriara-añadió- en un principio pensamos que se trataba de un grupo de Ravenclew que tenia retensilla con el joven desde prácticamente desde que empezó el curso. Pero comencé a dudarlo, cuando hace apenas una semana Poppy me dijo que usted decidió visitar al Señor Yaxley a la enfermería y el reacciono de una forma violenta-

Ginny que bebía de su taza se movió nerviosa, pero no se atrevió a decir nada

-Usted a cambiado este año señorita, usted y sus amistades…se que no fue un año fácil para usted, y por eso deje pasar muchas cosas, por que pensé que la conocía lo suficiente para saber que usted era la clase de alumnos que acudían a mi para cualquier cosa y eran honestos conmigo y consigo mismos…-

-Eso es exactamente lo que trato de hacer, quiero ser honesta con usted-

-Claro que será honesta-dijo dándole la razón-Nunca pensé llegar a esto, pero los acontecimientos no me han dejado otra opción. El Señor Yaxley no guarda ningún recuerdo y ahora la propia Lucy Flint se ha visto obligada a venir a mi para detenerla a usted-decía mas para si misma que para la pelirroja. Cuando menciono a Lucy, todo parecía tener sentido ahora, sabia ahora por que estaba a esas horas por la oficina de la profesora y por que lucia tan tranquila.

-Profesora McGgonagall-la llamo Ginny con voz temerosa al tener la ligera sospecha de lo que su profesora le decía

-He puesto Visaterum en su te Señorita-dijo la mujer mientras levantaba su varita-Estoy completamente segura de que ya no será capaz de mentir, quiero que se limite a contestar mis preguntas-la mujer hizo una pausa-¿Es usted Ginny Weasley?-

-Si-contesto la pelirroja y por instinto se llevo las manos a la boca, su voz había salido de su boca, pero no sentía que ella hubiera contestado.

-¿Cual es la contraseña de esta semana?-volvió a preguntar como prueba

-"Estribor"-volvió a contestar una voz por ella.

-¿Es verdad que desde el inicio del año, ha estado usando la antigua magia Wicca?-

-Si-contesto, y quería añadir "Pero no sola" sin embargo la poción no se lo permitía, no podría decir otra cosa que no le preguntaran. Ginny esperaba que la mujer pudiera en algún momento preguntarle si alguien más estaba involucrada.

-¿Es verdad que durante la primera visita a Hodgsmeade atacaste y prácticamente destruiste la tiende de Madame Balk?-

-Si, es verdad- los labios de MacGonagall se fruncieron y su vista se volvió impotente.

-¿Es cierto que irrespetando el toque de queda, subiste al ático del castillo y robaste el Libro Wicca de Margaret Murray?-

"No lo robe" pensó, pero una voz, probablemente su subconsciente o la poción le dijo lo contrario "_Entraste al ático de la escuela y tomaste algo que no te pertenecía. No se tu, pero aquí y en china eso se llama robar_".

-Es cierto-contesto otra vez sin poder evitarlo la chica mientras sus ojos comenzaban llenarse de lágrimas.

-¿Fuiste tu quien realizo el hechizo para que Lavander Brown perdiera todo su cabello?-

"Fue idea de Esme"

"_Tu hiciste el hechizo, no Esme_"

-Fui yo-

-¿Has usado Magia Wicca para atormentar y molestar a otros alumnos?-

-Si-

La profesora se apoyaba en la mesa como si necesitara aire, al parecer, aun tenia esperanza de que sea lo que fuera que le hubiera dicho Lucy, hubiera sido una mentira.

-¿Atacaste hace una semana a Gustav Yaxley?-

"_Si lo atacaste_" "Pero yo no lo lance de la torre" "_Pero lo hiciste, lo atacaste con el fuego_"

-Si, lo ataque-

La maestra pareció perder el aire y el color, tuvo que cerrar los ojos durante lo que para Ginny fue una eternidad. Respuesta, se irguió en toda su altura y su semblante se endureció, mas sin embargo no así sus ojos, que mostraban una profunda pena.

-Quiero que abandone el castillo lo antes posible-

-Profesora MacGonagall por favor...-intento interrumpirla, pero la mujer cuyas manos temblaban negaba con la cabeza.

-La Red Flu ya no es segura, así que no tendré más remedio que enviarla en el expreso. Un carruaje la estará esperando para llevarla a Hogsmeade donde tomara el tren, le mandare ya mismo una lechuza a su padre lo antes posible para discutir su castigo y no se preocupe por sus cosas, se las hare llegar lo antes posible-

-¡Tiene que escucharme!-grito Ginny intento acercarse

-Salga ya mismo señorita Weasley, ya es tarde para explicaciones-

-¡Por favor!-

-¡¡¡FUERA!!!-grito la mujer encolerizada señalando la puerta que se abrió de un tiron.

Ginny permaneció en silencio, pero empezó a salir con lentitud sin dejar de observar el rostro arrugado de MacGonagall.

Aturdida salio del despacho en dirección al pateo. Confundida y desorientada camino por la escaleras sin poder pensar en otra cosa que en la actitud de McGonagall, a pesar de haberle gritado y tratado como criminal, podría jurar que antes de cerrar la puerta, había escuchado un sollozo.

-----

_-¿Es conciente señorita Flint de la acusaciones que esta haciendo?-le había preguntado el saco de huesos luego de todo el teatro que le había hecho. _

_-Si profesora, se que debí haberlo hecho desde el principio, pero temía que por mis antecedentes, usted no me creyera-_

_-Nunca me a gustado tener prejuicios con los alumnos, pero permítame dudar un poco de su honestidad…¿piensa usted que deba creerle que Ginevra Weasley, alumna si bien no modelo, si bien portada fue la que ataco al señor Yaxley esa noche-_

_-Si, ella lo hizo, igual que todo lo que le dije- _

_-Molestar a los alumnos y lo del cabello de la señorita Brown son acusaciones ligeras comparadas con la anterior y claro, con la destrucción de la tienda de túnicas-_

_-Además del robo que cometió al tomar un libro que no le pertenecía-intento la joven que la mujer recordara._

_-Si, bueno, creo conocer lo suficiente a la señorita Weasley como para saber…-_

_-Vamos profesora!-la interrumpió Lucy cuyo humor estaba saliendo a flote- usted no esta ciega, sabe perfectamente que Ginny no es la misma desde la muerte de su madre-_

_-Lo que es perfectamente normal- _

_-Se equivoca, normal es que uno se encuentre triste y melancólico-dijo hablando con falsa experiencia- Es cierto que Ginny se porto así, pero luego cambio no en su actitud, si no en su modo de ver las cosas-_

_-¿Podría ser mas clara?_

_-Estaba decidida a encontrar un hechizo para revivir a su madre- _

_-Eso es imposible...-_

_-Con el tipo de magia que nos enseñan, si. Pero no con la magia Wicca, la magia que Ginny ha estado practicando desde que inicio el curso- _

_McGgonagall abrió los ojos horrorizada_

_-Esa acusación es peor todavía, se da cuenta de eso-_

_-Soy conciente de todo profesora, ahora lo soy, es por eso que e tardado tanto en venir-_

_-Y como sabe usted todo eso-_

_-Como le dije, usted no es ciega, Ginny se a juntado con mi grupo los últimos meses y usted lo sabe, pero hace menos de unas semanas decidimos alejarnos de ella, esta loca profesora, busca poder que sinceramente, a mi, ni a Esme ni Ali nos interesa. A ella no le pareció que la dejáramos y juro que se vengaría, dijo que nos involucraría en esto pero yo le juro que es mentira. Yo vine por que no sabia a quien acudir, no creía que Snape...digo, el profesor Snape fuera a creerme, ni Esme ni Ali quisieron acompañarme por miedo- _

_-Si no tiene pruebas…-_

_-No, no las tengo, pero usted puede obtenerlas fácilmente-_

_-¿Cómo pretende que haga eso?-_

_Lucy que tenía la vista clavada en la mujer pasó los ojos al estante lleno de botellas que había junto al escritorio._

_-Puede usar Visaterum-_

_-Yo jamás usaría esa poción en mis alumnos-_

_-Se que Ginny vendrá en-reviso su reloj-cinco minutos, yo creo que es decisión suya si quiere saber la verdad o no-la rubia tomo su abrigo y se levanto, mientras salía se despidió con una sonrisa y un saludo de la perpleja profesora- que tenga una buena mañana maestra. No le parece un día perfecto para tomar té-dijo señalando el juego de tazas antes de salir y cerrar la puerta con un sonido hueco tras ella. _

Los labios de la rubia se curvaron hacia arriba al recordar la escena. Entro al aula vacía donde había dejado a sus amigas. Casi al instante la abordaron Esme y Ali.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Esta hecho-dijo simplemente antes de tomar asiento.

Ambas chicas se vieron entre si.

-Lucy…estas segura de que esta es la única forma…-

-Sigues dudando Esme-dijo Lucy sin voltear a verla-no esta mal hacerlo pero si no aprendes a confiar en mi me encargare de destruirte igual o peor de cómo lo estoy haciendo con Weasley-

-Ver para creer linda-dijo Ali mientras se recostaba sobre un pupitre, al instante después de decirlo la rubia clavo su mirada en ella. Con el enojo reavivando en sus ojos claros. Camino a la ventana que daba a la entrada de Hogwarts.

-Si no me crees, ¿Por que no lo compruebas por ti misma?-le dijo señalando la ventana

Ambas, Esme y Lucy prácticamente corrieron junto a la rubia y al asomarse vieron un carruaje el cual esperaba que una joven de cabello rojo lo abordara. Antes de subir, la pelirroja voltio sobre su hombro para observar la ventana donde ellas estaban. Clavo su vista en ella y su semblante se endureció.

-¿Crees que deje las cosas así?-le pregunto Esme perturbando su momento de gloria

-Si lo intenta, no es lo suficientemente poderosa, además, para ese entonces, tendremos tanto poder que nadie se atreverá a meterse con nosotras, ni siquiera McGgonagall o el mismo Dumbledore-

Esme retrocedió y observo la escena, Lucy con su mirada clavada en la ventana y Ali maravillada por la actitud de la rubia. Negó con la cabeza y salio del aula.

-Hasta nunca Weasley-dijo Lucy mientras la despedía con la mano.

--------

Ginny había bajado las escaleras como un zombi, siguiendo las instrucciones de McGgonagall sin detenerse a pensar en nada. Tal vez, en ese momento lo único que le preocupaba era lo que pasaría cuando su padre se enterara y mas tarde cuando desdieran que castigo aplicarle, de entre los cuales estaba la posibilidad de ser expulsado.

Salio del castillo cuando apenas escuchaba los murmullos lejanos que indicaban que ya comenzaban a levantarse los demás. Cuando llego a la escarlatina de la salida le sorprendió ver el carruaje dispuesto ya para dejarla en Hogsmeade. Cuando tenia ya un pie en el, inexplicablemente sintió la necesidad de voltear sobre su espalda. En una ventana alta, casi escondidas detrás de las cortinas, los rostros de Lucy, Esme y Ali se dejaban ver con diferentes expresiones. Su vista sin embargo de clavo en la rubia que se despedía de ella con la mano, endureció la vista y subió al carruaje, dejando atrás el castillo.

* * *

Bueno, de este fic que puedo decir. solo que falta muy poco para que acabe, tres capitulos segun lo planeado. siendo muy sincera, estos ultimos tiempo la historia me ha ido desilucinando por la falta de lectores o mas bien de reviews. no por que no aprecie a los que me han dejado uno. si no por que no estoy segura si la eleccion o el tema que escogi es lo suficientemente claro. siempre temi escribir y publicar esta historia, pero luego de un tiempo tome valor y lo hice. no quiero decir que ya no la quiera, quiero a estas historia por que es mi primerizimo long fic, pero espero que en los capitulos que quedan sean mas review los que se dejen. buenos o malos.

Gracias por el apoyo a los que dejaron review!


	17. Habla Poco, Escucha Mucho

**Capitulo 17- Habla poco escucha mucho**

Ginny observo el paisaje que se abría para ella y se cuestiono el mutismo que había mostrado durante la entrevista con McGonagall. Antes, no habría permitido que la maestra la acusara, y mucho menos que no le permitiera defenderse. Pensó por un momento que tal vez todo se debía a la culpa que sentía por todo el asunto. Pero no pudo evitar pensar también, que lo que en realidad pasaba es que la Ginny de Antes, ya no existía, había muerto el mismo día que había muerto su madre.

Los ojos de Ginny se humedecieron por primera vez en mucho tiempo por el recuerdo de aquella mujer pelirroja que ella sentía, la había abandonado en un abismo que no era capaz de enfrentar. Lloro como una niña pequeña que espera ser rescatada, aunque se había prometido aceptarlo de una vez por todas, aun no era capaz de hacerlo, era demasiado pronto, para ella al menos lo era.

El carruaje se detuvo y la dejo a orillas del pueblo, no tuvo mas remedio que bajar de este y caminar hasta la estación que estaba del otro lado, voltio a ver todas las tiendas que antaño visitaba cada excursión que se realizaba, y no podía evitar pensar que tal vez esa seria la ultima vez que pisaría ese lugar.

No era lógico, quería pensar, que fueran a expulsarla, a la larga se tendrían que enterar que ella no era la única involucrada, y mucho menos la mente detrás de todo.

Iba distraída, pero no lo suficiente como para no recordar el camino que se extendía a su derecha, del lado contrario a la estación, cruzo la vista como un juego de tenis entre este y el otro que la llevaría al expreso. Sin pensarlo mas corrió por el camino rocoso, hacia la tienda que hacia unos meses Abia visitado por primera vez.

Entro al establecimiento que tenia un ojo con una W en la vitrina, la tranquilidad que respiraba la dependiente se vio interrumpida cuando Ginny se abrió paso entre estantes tirando todo a su paso.

-¡Usted tiene que ayudarme!-declaro cuando la tuvo frente a ella- Tiene que ayudarme, por favor-

La mujer que había mostrado un semblante austero la primera vez que estuviera en la tienda, ahora la observaba maternalmente y se había acercado a acariciar su cabellera que se había salido de su coleta en la carrera al lugar.

-Se que no se mucho, o nada, pero…no tenia a quien acudir… ¿Recuerda a esas chicas con las que vine hace unos meses?-la mujer asintió-Han usado la magia Wicca para dañar a los demás, y ahora no se como detenerlas…-sus ojos se empañaron y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos-yo no se que hacer…perdóneme no tenia otro sitio a donde ir…por favor-

-Ven-le dijo la mujer mientras la dirigía a la puerta tras el tapete que meses antes no le había permitido, el lugar estaba oscuro, pero cuando la mujer puso un pie sobre el suelo de piedra, unas de ellas tomaron color y luz y formaron una estrella dentro de un círculo.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto la pelirroja paseando la mirada por el lugar que se iluminaba por las velas.

-Este templo esta herejido en un lugar con energía-la mujer se acerco a ella y tomo su mano entre las suyas- Ginny, tienes una inmensa luz en tu interior, mas que ninguna bruja que yo aya conocido, no tengas miedo-

-Pero no se controlarlo, siempre acabo dañando a alguien- dijo la pelirroja hipando

-¿No oyes la voz de tu madre?-

-¿Qué dice?-pregunto interesada al oír la mención de su progenitora.

-Te dice que seas fuerte-le susurro-Puedes vencer a los que te desafían, pero tendrás que rendirte al poder superior-añadió en tono sombrío-Debes invocar a Porthos-

-Eso volvió loca a Lucy-dijo asustada

-Ella lo usa para el mal-le aclaro la otra- No tengas miedo, invócalo-

-No puedo-se lamento

-Es la única manera-le advirtió

Ginny dudo un momento pero finalmente levanto los brazos como lo hiciera en la playa hacia mucho tiempo y comenzó el ritual

-Saludo a lo vigías de las atalayas del norte…-se vio interrumpida cuando un viento azoto la puerta de entrada. Todo quedo en silencio y de repente se escucho una explosión y ambas, Ginny y la mujer pudieron ver como una ráfaga de viento entraba a la tienda y tiraba todo a su paso-¡Es Lucy!! No puedo quedarme aquí-grito mientras comenzaba a correr a fuera de la tienda, la mujer intento detenerla pero no logro hacerlo.

---

Ginny salio de la tienda más confundía y corriendo a todo lo que daban sus pies, llego al camino otra vez y esperaba no haber perdido el tren. Siguió corriendo y cuando estaba casi en la otra orilla se escucho un "Crack" y una figura apareció frente a ella. Lanzo un grito y cayo de espaldas, intento arrastrarse pero la figura la tomo de un brazo y la levanto, ella lanzo otro grito y forcejeo para soltarse.

-Tranquila señorita, tranquila-escucho que alguien le decía. Ella se detuvo y levanto el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos azules detrás de unas gafas de media luna.

-Profesor Dumbledore-dijo cuando reconoció al anciano director frente a ella. El hombre asintió mientras sacudía su cabello enmarañado.

-¿No se a hecho daño?-le pregunto educado

-N-no, Gracias-

El hombre siguió con su vista clavada en ella sin decir nada, a ella le pareció que un gran peso la liberaba, como sin necesidad de decir una palabra estuviera desahogándose con el anciano profesor.

-¿Le parece si la acompaño a la estación?-le pregunto luego de un rato

-Como sabe que…-se interrumpió así misma pues prefirió no preguntar y solo asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos comenzaron el camino a la estación que ya se distinguía a lo lejos, Ginny pudo ver que el tren seguía ahí, como si la estuviera esperando a ella.

-Profesor…usted sabe, lo que paso…-

-Por supuesto que estoy enterado, desde hace tiempo a decir verdad, pero cometí el error de dejarlo pasar y ahora las cosas han llegado a este punto- dijo como si estuviera disculpándose con ella, a Ginny le hubiera gustado decirle que eso no era necesario, pero callo cuando vio que el hombre iba a continuar-Se que este no a sido un año fácil para ustedes señorita, esto en parte es mi culpa también, note desde un principio la presencia de magia Wicca en el colegio y no paso mucho tiempo antes de darme cuenta de donde venia, siendo honestos, no quise intervenir por que pensé, que usted de algún modo lo detendría, y aun lo pienso-añadió cuando observo la mirada de ginny voltear al suelo apenada.

-Eso intento pero…-

-Aun no es tarde, no cometa la tontería de pensar que es tarde para arreglar las cosas, yo no me e involucrado por que el ministerio me tiene en la mira…-

-Y no quiere mas problemas-termino por el

-No, eso no me preocupa, me preocupa que el ministerio las descubra, Fudge no esta precisamente tolerante con cualquier fuerza que atente contra la tranquilidad del mundo mágico. Me preocupaba que el se enterara y pusiera en peligro su vida señorita, yo realmente aprecio la labor que a hecho su familia en la orden-

-Es es lo que no entiendo profesor, ¿Realmente el ministerio se desharía de nosotras por practicar magia Wicca?-

-al parecer, usted y sus compañeras jamás entendieron que ese tipo de magia no es accesible para cualquiera, y eso, la hace tan poderosa, lo magos comunes podemos hacer mucho gracias a nuestros poderes, pero algo que debe comprender es que no cualquiera pude ser una wicca-

-Solo las brujas de sangre pura-adivino

-Se equivoca otra vez, una bruja wicca no se hace, nace, la casualidad o el destino, dependiendo en lo que crea, se aseguro de que las cuatro fueran wiccas y por eso realizar los hechizos no fue difícil-

-Eso explica por que el ministerio no lo acepta-dijo Ginny-pero entonces por que no piensas que eso puede pasar en Hogwarts, es decir, aquí nos dan el poder para hacernos magos-añadió pensativa

-Señorita Weasley, nosotros aquí en Hogwarts, no les brindamos poder, solo les enseñamos a usar el que ustedes ya llevan consigo, como deciden usarlo es su elección, y si quieren hacerse mas fuertes, deben comprender que no es algo que este en la naturaleza del mago. El poder es algo difícil de controlar, y por eso solo se usa el necesario-

Cuando llegaron al tren este ya daba los pitidos que indicaban que estaba apunto de partir.

-No le he dicho a la profesora McGonagall sobre su inocencia, pienso que lo mejor es que la señorita Flint piense por el momento que ha ganado la batalla, pero depende de usted si gana esta guerra-añadió abriendo la puerta del tren rojo-que tenga un buen viaje señorita, espero verla de regreso luego de las vacaciones de pascua.

Ginny subió al expreso escoltada por Dumbledore. Se iba de Hogwarts, pero estaba segura de que volvería. Sabia, que nadie la ayudarla en la batalla contra Lucy, y por eso debía salvarse a si misma, para ganar esa guerra.

* * *

Demasiado surrealista? Pues lo siento pero es lo que ha salido xD. queria una conversacion Dumbledore/Ginny y no he visto otra forma de hacer que pasara. ademas queria que se notara como Ginny esta dejando que la desesperacion la domine y no se vea capaz de afrontar a Lucy. comprendan que en ese momento Ginny tiene muchos pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados y la confusion esta a la orden del dia. ahora Dumbledore le ha hecho ver que es la unica que puede detener a Lucy que es una Voldemort en potencia.

comprendan y abran su mente ante esta posibilidad. No he visto mas Review, pero tratare que eso no me afecte mas. yo cumplo terminando esta historia que ademas de este capitulo solo queda uno mas y luego el Epilogo. gracias por los que apoyan la historia leyendola y solo pido un minuto para que dejen un Review. muchas gracias!


	18. Ley de Tres

**Capitulo 18- Ley de Tres (Fuego)**

Cuando llego a la estación no había nadie esperándola, así que tuvo que tomar el tren como le había enseñado su padre a ella y a sus hermanos por seguridad, el viaje a casa fue mas largo de lo que nunca antes le había parecido. Finalmente uno de los trenes la dejo en Ottery St. Mary, que estaba a lado de Ottery St. Chaptole. Había salido de Hogwarts en la mañana y no llego a la puerta de su casa si no pasadas las ocho de la noche, le pareció extraño no encontrar a su padre en casa, ella penso que la estaria esperando para darle el castigo de su vida, pero no fue asi, al Menos fue la impresión que le dio, por eso cuando lo encontró en el pie de las escaleras lanzo un pequeño grito por el susto.

-Papá-dijo alarmada-puedo explicarlo, de verdad, todo esto es un error-

Su padre solo asintió con la cabeza, pero su expresión triste hizo que su corazón se encogiera de sobremanera.

-la orden me dio una misión para la siguiente semana, estaré aquí cuando tu hermano regrese para las vacaciones de Pascua-dijo con voz mecánica, Arthur paso aun lado de ella y subió las escaleras-estarás cansada, será mejor que subas, yo me iré en la mañana, antes de que despiertes. Vamos-la alentó, ella subió al nivel de su padre y este trato una vez mas de sonreír, logro formar una mueca de felicidad en el rostro, pero a ella le aniquilo los ojos llenos de decepción que tenia.

* * *

Ginny descanso en su cama cubierta por el aroma familiar de la madriguera, pero ni siquiera rodeada de aquel ambiente pudo escapar de las pesadillas.

En un principio pensó que era un sueño anhelante donde ella y su madre estaban sentadas en la cocina, pero la pesadilla comenzó cuando Molly cayo de la silla con una puñalada en el corazón y antes de darse cuanta Ginny se vio así mismo con un cuchillo en la mano. Se despertó apenas dos horas después de acostarse luego de este sueño, y continúo con las pesadillas a lo largo de la noche, siempre intentando no gritar para que su padre no se procurara. Finalmente pudo descansar antes de que el sol saliera, y efectivamente, cuando bajo su padre ya se había marchado, sin dejar ninguna nota ni nada.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, pronto estaba a mitad de semana, y se veía así misma esperando el domingo, que seria el día que su padre y su hermano (y probablemente Harry) volverían a casa.

Las noches también pasaban, demasiado largas para su gusto, cada hora despertaba luego de una nueva pesadillas, y se resignaba a pasar las noches en vela, sin esperanza de pasar en paz la noche.

Finalmente llego sábado, el domingo en la mañana su padre regresara y las vacaciones le permitirán ver a sus hermanos, ha tenido una semana para pensarlo, y piensa que es hora de encarar la situación, la verdad no puede permanecer mas tiempo enterrada.

La noche llego sin nada anormal para ella, sentada en la mesa de la cocina leyendo sus cuadernos de DCAO, practicando las lecciones que se había perdido luego de tener que abandonar la escuela. Cada tanto observaba el reloj, preparada para irse a la cama a las nueve, dispuesta a descansar toda la noche sin importar las pesadillas con el trío Slytherin o su madre, para poder recibir a su padre.

Una fuerte lluvia caía sobre la casa pero a ella no le preocupaba, hasta que escucho la madera crujir de sobremanera, levanto la vista al techo que comenzaba a temblar, un rayo ensordecedor ilumino toda la habitación y luego dejo las luces tintineantes durante bastante rato, Ginny se levanto por instinto y al instante un segundo rayo, mas fuerte que el anterior la dejo casi a oscuras.

-Que demonios…-soltó cuando se escucharon pasos arriba, entonces, cuando estaba apunto de dar un paso, las tablas del piso comenzaron a levantarse y a bajar sin control, ella perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo. Lanzando un grito la pelirroja se levanto e intento llegar a las escaleras que permanecían inmóviles, apenas llego a la sala el piso se detuvo y una vez más cayó al suelo.

Trago duro antes de conseguir levantarse y apoyarse en una pared, no necesito exprimir su cerebro para darse cuenta que estaba pasando. Se levanto y se apoyo en una pared.

-Basta Lucy, si quieras pelea dame la cara-dijo a la nada. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, pero la ventana se abrió de golpe lo que provoco que diera un salto asustada, le sorprendió ver de que se trataba, un patronus, un lince, mas específicamente, el patronus de Kingsley, se pregunto que podría hacer el ahí.

-Ginny, tu padre fue atacado en su misión, no pudieron hacer nada, lo siento-dijo con la voz de Kingley sin emoción y luego el lince se fue evaporando. Ella tardo alrededor de un minuto en procesar lo dicho y lentamente se deslizo por la pared hasta quedar en el piso. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza, puso ambas manos en su cabeza y despeino su cabello. Debía ser un error. Eso era, debía ser un error, se levanto con la firme decisión de Salir de la casa y mandar su patronus para pedir una explicación.

Camino hasta la entrada, abrió la puerta y se detuvo abruptamente en el umbral, su estomago dio un vuelco cuando observo las plantas y el jardín repleto de animañas, serpientes en el piso, arañas en las paredes, lagartijas en las plantas y ratas por doquier. Se quedo ahí de pie observándolas y unas ratas se acercaron a ella y al darse cuenta que también rodeaban sus pies salto lanzando un grito.

-¡Basta!-volvió a gritar al viento. Entro a la casa y observo que las ventanas se cubrían por las serpientes de todo tipo y colores. Quiso salir por la puerta trasera, pero esta también estaba infestada de esos animales.

Corrió escaleras arriba buscando escapar y observo horrorizada que, a donde volteara, todo tenia serpientes, e insectos. Subió las escaleras pero arriba todo era igual, se adentro en el baño buscando salir por la pequeña ventana, adentro del sanitario solo había ratas, ella había entrado en una especie de shock por que ahora solo temblaba y observaba todo a su alrededor, unas ratas la hicieron volver en si cuando comenzaron a caer del techo a su cabeza.

-¡Detente!-grito otra vez- Detente Lucy-dijo adentrándose en la bañera y apoyándose en la pared-Por favor, por favor-añadió cada vez mas asustada. Oculto su rostro entre sus rodillas mientras se balanceaba-¡BASTA!-grito otra vez.

-¡Ya Te Tengo!-grito alguien abriendo de golpe la cortina, Ginny resbalo quedando acostada en la bañera, los ojos de Lucy la veían divertida, ella pudo imaginarse así misma encogida en la tina de porcelana con rastros de lagrimas en los ojos. El rostro de Lucy cambio por una mas seria pero su risa burlona seguía saliendo de sus labios- Merlín, si estuviera tan ridícula como tu, hacia tiempo que me habría matado, ¿Qué estas esperando?-le pregunto al final mientras habría la llave y dejaba que sus pies se mojaran. Ginny se quedo inmóvil un minuto intentando recuperar una respiración normal. Se levanto desorientada y observo que todas las animañas habían desaparecido. Bajo las escaleras hasta la sala donde encontró al trío, Lucy, Esme y Ali paradas en medio de esta.

-Donde esta mi padre-pregunto, sabiendo de ante mano que todo era obra de ellas.

-Lo veras muy pronto-le dijo Lucy mientras juntaba sus manos y jugaba con ellas-Por que esta noche te vas a suicidar-sentencio con una sonrisa

-No pienso hacerlo-contesto la otra segura de si misma, Lucy comenzó a reír y ella junto a sus dos acompañantes comenzó a levitar.

-¿Enserio? Tu mirada me dice que no estas tan segura, después de todo, nadie tiene mas razones que tu para hacerlo, Por que-comenzó a enumerar-Casi matas a Gustav, atacaste a varios estudiantes y…mataste a tu madre-dijo pensativa, luego trono los dedos y repitió-Mataste a tu madre y eso si que es muy fuerte, ni yo misma podría caer tan bajo-añadió mientras comenzaba a aplaudir.

-Basta por favor-comenzó a llorar la pelirroja

-¿Que pasa? por que no usa su magia-pregunto Ali confundida

-¡POR QUE ES MUY DEBIL!-grito Lucy exasperada-Débil, Débil, Débil, Débil-repitió en un susurro.

-Detente por favor-repitió Ginny sin dejar de llorar

-Eres repugnante-dijo Lucy frustrada-Ha llegado tu final, que descanses en paz-

-Ha llegado el final que descanse en paz-coraron las otras dos- ha llegado el final que descanse en paz-

Ginny las observo extrañadas hasta que una hoja comenzó a caer a sus pies. "Mate a mi madre, Lo siento, Ginny" rezaba la nota con una letra igual a la suya.

-Yo no escribí eso-

-No importa, es tu letra-dijo la rubia descendiendo-¿Que le pasa a tus cicatrices Ginny?-le pregunto estando casi a su altura. Ginny instintivamente observo sus muñecas y Lucy de la nada saco una daga y de un trago las corto.

-Esto no es real-trato de convencerse mientras escuchaba la risa de la rubia.

-¡Entonces por que sangras!-grito Lucy furiosa-Entonces por que duele-dijo pasando un dedo por las heridas dejando que unas gotas cayeran sobre la nota supuestamente escrita por ella. Ginny bajo la vista y volvió a mirar los cortes, dio un alarido y el sonido se oyó con fuerza por toda la casa-empieza a correr, corre a tu cuarto, no eres mas que una cobarde-le dijo la rubia mientras ella subía las escaleras desesperada.

La pelirroja corrió hasta el cuarto y comenzó a revolver los estantes en busca de algo que detuviera la sangre, en su desesperación solo logro tirar todo al piso mientras comenzaba a llorar otra vez. Finalmente tomo una toalla y la enredo entre sus muñecas, las presiono contra su pecho mientras se dirigía otra vez a su cuarto. Se tambaleo por el pasillo y cayo de rodillas en el suelo de su alcoba.

-Por favor-lloro-necesito ayuda, Por favor- siguió sollozando aun cuando escuchaba las burlas del trío que al parecer la escuchaban-Pero que he hecho, que demonios e hecho-grito mientras lanzaba sus puños contra el piso de madera.

* * *

Abajo Lucy observaba por la ventana. Los rayos se reflejaban en las ventanas iluminado su rostro serio mientras jugaba con la daga que llevaba con ella.

-Esme, ve arriba a ver que pasa-dijo con voz tranquila

-Lucy creo que ya es suficiente..-intento decir pero se interrumpió cuando la daga termino cerca de su garganta

Yo decidiré cuando sea suficiente, ahora lleva tu trasero arriba y ve que demonios esta haciendo Weasley-dijo la rubia sin perder su voz tranquila-Quiero saber si ya uso su magia wicca para curar sus heridas-añadió cuando Esme caminaba al pie de la escalera.

-No creo que sea una buena…-empezó a decir, pero se cayo cuando la daga se le rozo la garganta-Sube ahora mismo-

Esme apretó los labios y se quedo parada desafiante.

-Ve antes de que te corte el cuello-le repitió, Ali se paro y tomo del brazo a la chica.

-Vamos, iré contigo-dijo jalándola a las escaleras.

Ambas subieron antes la atenta mirada de la rubia que seguía jugando con su cuchillo.

* * *

Ginny estaba recostada en su alcoba, esperando un rápido desenlace, o que alguien llegara para salvarla, trataba recordarse la promesa que se había hecho, salvarse así misma, pero la única forma de hacerlo era caer ante los poderes de un demonio que había vuelto loca a Lucy, ¿Qué pasaría si ella también perdiera la razón?, la sola idea era demasiado para ella. Escucho pasos en las escaleras, aunque no podía ver quien era, sabia que no era nadie dispuesto a ayudarla, tendría que arriesgarse. No había mas opciones.

-Saludo a los vigías de las atalayas del norte, por los poderes del fuego y del sentido, yo te invoco, yo te invoco-

-Ginny…-dijo la voz lejana de Esme llamándola-Ginny…-

Al darse cuenta de que no tenía tiempo para invocar a Porthos, se ayudo con el Credo Wicca. La ley de tres.

-Por los poderes de tres veces tres acude de una vez, por los poderes de tres veces tres acude de una vez-

* * *

A menos de un metro Esme y Ali buscaban a la pelirroja sin éxito.

-Tal vez si esta en su cuarto-dijo Ali luego de asomar la cabeza en el baño.

-¡Ali!-grito Esme horrorizada apuntando el espejo.

-¿Qué?! ¿Qué?!-pregunto asustada

-Mira-insitillo la otra

Ali hizo caso, pero el alma se le fue al suelo cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo. La mitad de su rostro estaba llena de quemaduras, igual que según podía sentir, el resto de su cuerpo. Mientras que Esme había perdido todo el cabello en la parte de arriba.

-Mi Pelo, Ali, ¡¿Que le paso a mi pelo?!-pregunto la chica empezando a llorar.

-¡A quien le importa tu cabello! Mira mi rostro-

-El hechizo multiplicado por tres-dijo Esme en un susurro-la Ley de tres…-

-¡Otra vez no!-grito Ali mientras corría escaleras abajo seguida de Esme.

Lucy que había escuchado sus gritos las intercepto en las escaleras.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-les pregunto, pero las chicas pasaron nerviosas a su lado sin hacerle el menor caso-¿Adonde van? ¿Adonde van?-Ali cerro la puerta tras de si dejando a Lucy y Ginny solas en la casa.

* * *

Ginny seguía arriba recostada en el piso, el cuerpo le pesaba y se sentía cansada.

-Saludo a los vigías de las atalayas….-intentaba completar el ritual, pero el sueño le ganaba y no le permitía hacerlo. Estaba apunto de darse por vencida, pero una voz la trajo a la realidad.

_No tengas miedo- __decía-Busca dentro de ti._

-Mama-susurro, Ginny cerró una vez más los ojos y con un último respiro lo intento de nuevo-Saludo a los vigías de las atalayas del norte, por los poderes del fuego y del sentido, yo te invoco Porthos-dijo con voz segura y clara- Yo te invoco porthos-repetía la chica una y otra vez. Como aquella vez en la playa, el viento comenzó a correr con intensidad y el cielo se nublo oscureciendo todo- Yo invoco-siguió diciendo, mientras que las heridas que le había hecho la rubia minutos antes empezaban a sanar por si solas- yo te invoco Phortos-

* * *

Lucy subió las escaleras con el cuchillo bien sujeto entre los dedos. Una tormenta había comenzado y las ventanas habían comenzado a azotarse.

-Ginny…-comenzó a llamar cuando estuvo en la planta alta-Ginny-siguió. Había estado en esa casa ese verano, sabía perfectamente donde estaba el cuarto de la pelirroja y no le fue difícil encontrarlo. La puerta estaba entre abierta. La rubia la abrió de un golpe y miro alrededor buscando a la pelirroja por todos lados.

-Sal de donde estés, no seas cobarde-la reto, la chica se apoyo en el espejo que habia en el cuarto sin perder de vista ningún punto de la habitación-¿Donde estas?-susurro

-Aquí-dijo alguien a sus espaldas

-¡Ahhh!-grito la rubia asustada, se voltio y se encontró cara a cara con la pelirroja, cuyo rostro no mostraba ninguna señal de miedo.

-¿Te he asustado?-le pregunto ella con inocencia-Lo siento-

-¿Que a pasado?-pregunto la rubia extrañada-¿Por que no estas muerta?-

-Ha venido a mi-le contesto la otra-y me ha salvado…y me ha dicho que te diera un recado…no tienes salvación, dice que has abusado de lo que te ha dado y ahora tendrás que pagar Por ello-

-¿Ah si?-dijo mientras se quitaba un insecto que había aparecido en su mejilla

-Si Lucy-la rubia seguía con la mirada clavada en la pelirroja, solo dejo de verla cuando sintió algo caminado en su mano y casi dejo salir un chillido de su boca al darse cuenta que eran más insectos- Apropósito, ¿Que a pasado con Esme y Ali? Ha salido corriendo sin despedirse, que mal educadas-

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto nerviosa al ver sus zapatos cada vez mas llenos de escarabajos y otras bichos-¡Para!-añadió nerviosa al ver sus manos rodadas de serpientes-detente!-grito presa del miedo tropezando con sus pies.

-Oh…cálmate, solo es magia-le dijo Ginny viéndola desde arriba-¿Y ahora quien da pena?-agrego burlona.

-Escucha…-dijo la rubia levantándose-se que soy una alocada, no quería hacerte esto, se me fue de las manos…lo siento-realmente parecía arrepentida-basta de juegos ¿de acuerdo? Ginny de verdad…lo siento-

-Bien-contesto la otra seria.

-Tengo que irme…-dijo la rubia intentado pasar a su lado

-Esta bien, pero antes escucha. Te prohíbo Lucy que hagas daño, daño a los demás y daño a ti misma-

-Espera-intento detenerla

-Te prohíbo Lucy que hagas daño, daño a los demás y daño a ti misma-

-Espera Por favor-

-Te prohíbo Lucy que hagas daño, daño a los demás y daño a ti misma-

-!NOOO!-la rubia levanto la daga dispuesta a clavarla en Ginny. Un trueno ilumino todo y luego dejo todo en oscuridad. Una ráfaga de viento hizo la caza temblar y saco volando de la habitación a las dos chicas. Las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par y Ginny luchaba contra Lucy pegada en la pared. Papeles y ropa se amontonaban junto a ellas como un huracán pequeño.

-¡yo lo invoque mucho antes que tu-decía Lucy mientras golpeaba a Ginny en el rostro-¡Zorra, Zorra, Zorra! Voy a matarte, voy a matarte-repetía colérica. Ginny intentaba en vano quitársela de encima, la reacción la había tomado por sorpresa y el mini huracán que se había formado alrededor de ellas no la ayudaba mucho. Lucy dejo de golpearla durante un minuto y cuado se dio cuenta la había soltado dejándola apoyada en la pared. Fue apenas un segundo y se dio cuenta de la razón. El enorme closet de madera venia a toda velocidad hacia ella.

-¡¡AHH!!-grito con todas su fuerzas, pero su grito se interrumpió por el sonoro ruido que hizo la madera al estrellarse contra ella.

Los cojines, papeles y ropa cayeron al piso al instante. Lucy estaba tendida a un lado con la vista clavada en el enorme mueble y el lugar donde antes había estado Ginny.

-¿Dónde estas?-pregunto a la nada. Apoyada en sus rodillas la rubia comenzó a buscar entre la ropa y hojas que había en el piso-No podrás huir de mi-finalmente movió una manta y se encontró a Ginny recostada sin ningún rasguño.

-La que tendría que huir, eres tu-le dijo antes de patearla con ambas piernas con una fuerza sobre humana. Lucy salio volando y callo por la ventana que había detrás de ella. Todo había sido tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de gritar. Un silencio rodea a la casa. Ginny se levanto con dificultad y se asomo por la ventana. Lucy estaba tendida en el jardín, tenia lagrimas en los ojos, pero reía pausadamente. La pelirroja la observo largo rato y decidió terminar todo de una vez por todas.

- Te prohíbo Lucy que hagas daño, daño a los demás y daño a ti misma- el cielo empezó a despejarse y solo quedo la oscuridad de la noche.

Ginny lanzo un suspiro de alivio…al fin, la pesadilla había terminado.

* * *

**N/A: **Este se podria decir, es el ultimo capitulo, bueno realmente si es el fin xD, solo que todavia falta el Epilogo. Solo puedo agradecer por los Review que han dejado y claro las criticas que siempre ayudan. es cierto, en alguans partes la historia no te invitaba a leerla, supongo que es algo que puedo corregir despues, tengo todo el verano para hacerlo Yei.

este ultimo capitulo intente escribirlo de modo que las ecenas se alternaran, espero no haber hecho un huracan de ideas y hagan quedado con cara de WTF!  
tambien se ve que solo a ultimo minuto Ginny se ve segura de si misma, eso se lo debe a Porthos, al que no se atrevia a invocar por miedo a volverse una Lucy 2. lo que pasa en adelante se vera en el Epilogo.

Creo que nunca aclare que Porthos es un invento, no estoy segura de donde lo saque, lo oi por ahi y quedo en mi memoria, no es ningun demonio ni nada por el estilo. asi que no ahi nada malo en el.


	19. Epilogo: Con los pies en el suelo

**Capitulo 19- Epilogo: Con los pies en el suelo. **

La semana de pascua paso con rapidez, al regreso a Hogwarts Ginny había recuperado su clara risa y su malicia. Su color gris había desaparecido, sus mejillas ahora llevaban su color característico, su cabello al viento brillaba y su sonrisa estaba tatuada en su cara.

Después de aquella noche todo había quedado aclarado y McGgonagall personalmente le había dicho que seria bien recibida luego de las cortas vacaciones de pascua. Su padre no le había reprochado nada y simplemente le había dicho "Lo comprendo" y eso, fue suficiente para ella. Sus hermanos por igual se habían disculpado por su poco tacto. Charlie la había abrazado por largas horas. Habían llorado como unos crios y todas las palabras dichas por el quedaron en el olvido.

Cuando regresaron a la escuela todo siguió como si nada hubiera pasado. Se había topado con Gustav Yaxley por los pasillos y este la había saludado con un movimiento de cabeza para después salir corriendo, Ginny intento decirse que no podía esperar compañeras de cuarto la habían invitado a la primera visita a la villa y ella encantada había aceptado.

La visita iba bien, incluso había coincidido con el trío de oro y habían bromeado un rato. Sin embargo al regreso al castillo se había topado con dos personas que habría preferido no ver nunca más en su vida.

-Ginny-la había llamado Ali-¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien, nunca mejor-les contesto con normalidad, sin ningún resentimiento en su voz.

Ambas movían sus manos con nerviosismo.

-Nosotras, queríamos….pedirte perdón-continuo Esme – estamos avergonzadas por…-no parecía encontrar las palabras.

-Intentar matarme-la ayudo la pelirroja.

-Eh…Si-coincidió Ali-enserio…no queríamos llegar tan lejos-

-Por cierto-intervino la otra-El patronus de Kingsley, fue un hechizo, una broma pesada, Lucy vio en tu mente que tu padre estaba en una misión o algo, no nos explico bien-

-!Que gracia!-contesto la pelirroja ironica-Creo que ustedes también se dieron cuenta que lo de la ley de tres también fue una ilusión-continuo para luego seguir caminado dándole la espalda a ambas.

-Ginny espera-la detuvo Ali, la joven las voltio a ver sobre su hombro-Dinos una cosa, ¿aun tienes poderes Wicca?, ¿aun…controlas el fuego?, por que, nosotras ya no-la chica no respondió y siguió observándolas en silencio.

-Si alguna vez, quieres salir-dijo ahora Esme- y quien sabe, invocar a los vigías…puedes decirnos-

-mmm…quien sabe, esperen sentadas- contesto la pelirroja terminando la conversación.

Ali y Esme la observaron irse y caminaron en lado contrario.

-Cuando habla así...-susurro Esme-es que ya no tiene poderes-

Ginny a pesar de estar lejos las escucho y giro sobre su espalda.

-Tengan cuidado-dijo mientras el cielo se nublaba y el viento empezaba a correr, Ali y Esme vieron ligeros remolinos de viento formarce cerca de ella y unos horribles escalofrios las hicieron estremecerce-O acabaran como Lucy-termino antes de volver a girarse al mismo tiempo que el cielo se abría y el viento paraba- Encerradas en San Mungo por problemas mentales-ambas chicas vieron a Ginny irse, esta vez sin voltiar atras. Ginny corrió a los carruajes y subió junto a Hermione, su hermano y Harry.

-Menudo tiempo ahí en Inglaterra-dijo la morena quejándose mientras intentaba acomodarse el pelo que se había alborotado por el viento. Ginny solamente río y disfruto el viaje de regreso al castillo.

Lo que había pasado durante ese año parecía irreal, como un mal sueño. Todo había sido como estar en una rueda de la fortuna demasiado rápida, y querer todo el tiempo bajarse de ella. Finalmente Ginny sintió que tocaba tierra firme y para ella fue la mejor sensación que había vivido en mucho tiempo. Para ella saber que había estado rozando el mismo infierno con los dedos y ahora poder despertar con una mañana soleada lejos de las Wiccas, lejos de Esme, Ali,…lejos de Lucy….

Había manejado la tormenta, había controlado la pesadilla, la luz del día era resplandeciente y ella luego de mucho tiempo, estaba feliz de estar viva para verlo.


End file.
